What Charlotte Wants
by CudderN9neSonicDaHamiltonB.o.B
Summary: Charlotte Flair always gets what she wants. Even when she isn't sure what that is. Rated M for smut. Charlotte, Becky Lynch, Sasha Banks and Bayley are all best friends living in Orlando, but a love triangle amongst them may drive their 9 year friendship apart. Charlotte/Becky, Charlotte/Sasha, Becky/Naomi. Also featuring: Cameron, Ric Flair, Kevin Owens and others.
1. Chapter 1

It was a sight many wrestling fans would pay to see, Becky Lynch was lying down, in her bed, with Charlotte Flair on top of her, passionately kissing the hell out of her. It was the second time this week she had been in this position. Charlotte smoothly slipped her tongue in between Becky's lips, Becky responded by digging her nails deeper and deeper into Charlotte's back.

"Becky! That hurts!" Charlotte exclaimed, breaking the kiss.

Becky used the rare opportunity to roll over onto Charlotte, switching their positions and continue kissing her.

Charlotte laughed into the kiss a bit before rolling her back to their original position, regaining control of the kiss.

Becky kept trying to fight back into control, but Charlotte was too strong, and held her down to the bed, laughing as their tongues danced. Charlotte again broke the kiss.

"What time is it!?" She asked, frantically, out of breath.

"5:45." Becky responded, slightly confused as to why Charlotte was so anxious.

"Fuck, I gotta go. I'm really sorry Becks."

"It's fine, I'll see you tomorrow or something I guess. Can I just ask where are you..."

Charlotte had already grabbed her stuff, put her shirt back on over her bra and left, closing the door behind her.

"...going." Becky said, a strong sadness over-coming her as she lie down, alone.

* * *

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck." Charlotte said, sitting at a red-light, desperately trying to fix her messy hair.

She looked down at her phone, it read 'Sasha, 23 missed calls'

The light turned green as Charlotte hit the gas, pushing the 30 mph speed limit as far as the car in front of her would let her as she pushed the call back button.

"Hello?" Sasha asked.

"Hey Sasha." Charlotte smiled, trying too hard to sound happy.

"Uh...you said be here at 5:30, I've been at the restaurant for 20 minutes, what's going on?"

"I overslept. I realized how late I was and didn't even brush my hair. I'm on my way right now, give me like 5 more minutes."

Sasha sighed, sounding annoyed. She hung up without saying goodbye.

Charlotte hung up, feeling momentarily guilty.

"There's nothing to be guilty about. It's not like you're DATING either one of them, you're just having a good time, and deciding who you want to be in a relationship with. You're not cheating on anyone. No one's getting hurt. No one's being lied to. It's not like either of them ever ASKED you if there was someone else, cause if they did, you'd tell them. It's not like you've had sex with one of them. Just kissing. What's wrong with kissing? Actors kiss all the time. And besides. They're friends. We're all friends. We've been friends since high school. They probably know already, and..."

Charlotte stopped talking to herself once she parked her car outside of the Red Lobster. She managed to brush her hair into a slightly presentable look before leaving her car and walking in.

"Well hello sleeping beauty." Charlotte heard, as soon as she'd walked in.

She turned to a table, where she saw one of her 3 best friends, Sasha Banks, sitting, slowly putting the last piece of a cheddar bay biscuit in her mouth.

She sat across from her.

"Where are the biscuits? You know they're my favorite." Charlotte smiled.

Sasha handed her the empty biscuit tray, full of crumbs.

"You ate all 6?"

"Yeah, I ate one every five minutes since I sat down."

Charlotte looked at her phone, it was 6:03, and she had a text from Becky.

"I'm sorry, Sasha."

 _Becky: Where'd you run off to?_

"It's okay, as long as I get to see you." Sasha said, smiling for the first time since Charlotte walked in. Meanwhile, Charlotte was typing away under the table.

 _Charlotte: Had a dinner with Dad, I was late lol._

"Yeah, so how's it going?"

"Meh."

"Meh?" Charlotte asked.

"Work's been kinda stressful lately to be honest."

 _Becky: Aww, I'm sorry. You're missing out on a lot of fun ;)_

Charlotte's eyes got huge as she looked at her phone at the picture of the strap on dildo Becky had sent along with that text message.

"What's the matter?" Sasha asked.

"Nothing." Charlotte said, trying to hide her obvious flusteredness.

 _Charlotte: Tomorrow. Your place again._

"Why do I feel like you're lying?" Sasha questioned.

"What's wrong at work?" Charlotte asked, changing the subject. Knowing Sasha would be eager to talk about herself, that was one of her favorite pastimes.

Sasha worked at a hotel there in Orlando, recently being promoted to manager a few weeks ago along side Charlotte's OTHER best friend, Bayley.

"It's...just stressful, my shifts are getting longer and longer every day, and since Bayley is on vacation, there's not much we can do, we're going to have to hire a third manager, maybe even a fourth one."

 _Becky: I work tomorrow :(_

Becky was a bartender at a popular bar not far outside of Orlando.

"Well, Bayley will be back in a week I'm sure. And everything will be fine. You've earned this job Sasha and you'll do great at it."

 _Charlotte: What are your hours, we can work around it._

"Thanks Charlotte. You always seem to know just how to cheer me up."

"It's what I do." Charlotte said, smiling brightly.

 _Becky: Noon to Midnight_

 _Charlotte: I'll be over 9 AM on the dot. Get lots of sleep, you'll be needing it._

"Can I start you guys off with any appetizers?" The waitress asked. She had been to the table 4 times, waiting for Charlotte's arrival.

"Sure, we'll take the lobster dip." Charlotte said.

Sasha chuckled to herself at how Charlotte ordered for her, taking control, like she did in every situation she was in.

"We'll also take some buffalo wings." Sasha added.

"Okay. Are you guys ready to order, or do you need more time."

"Well I'VE had plenty of time to decide, I'll take the Snow Crab Legs with a baked potato and some broccoli." Sasha said, handing the menu to the waitress.

 _Becky: Why do you assume I'M the one that'll be needing the rest?_

"Um...I want..." Charlotte began, as she finished typing her text.

 _Charlotte: Because I'm going to fuck you senseless until you tell me you have to go to work._

"The choose any two. And I'll take Walt's shrimp, and the New York Strip."

"You can have two sides or a side and a salad."

"I'll take a baked potato and a Caesar Salad." Charlotte smiled, handing her the menu.

 _Becky: What makes you think I'm going to let you?_

"Oh I almost forgot, any drinks?" The waitress asked.

"Two Sprites." Charlotte smiled, again.

Sasha smiled and rolled her eyes.

 _Charlotte: Because I ALWAYS get what I want._

"Charlotte, there's something I want to talk about."

"Go ahead."

 _Becky: You're so spoiled haha, I'm not your daddy, I'm not just gonna give you whatever you want, Charlotte._

It was true, Charlotte was spoiled. She didn't even have a job. Why would she need one? Her father was WWE Hall of Famer Ric Flair. She lived in a two bedroom house with him in Orlando.

"Us."

"What about us, Sasha?"

"We've been talking for a while now, a little over four months. Don't you think you're ready for something a little more...serious?"

"Sasha I told you I'm not ready."

"I know, I know, but. The thing is. I am. And it kinda makes me feel like you have no intention on a serious relationship with me. And if you don't. I need to move on."

"I do Sasha, I really do. I just think we should keep taking it slow."

"Taking it slow? Charlotte you talk about sex 24/7." Sasha said, lowering her voice so other customers couldn't hear.

"Not taking it slow like that, Sasha."

"It seems like you want all the benefits of a real relationship but you just don't want to be IN one. I don't get it."

"Sasha I DO want to be in one. With you." Charlotte said, grabbing her hand.

"Then will you be my girlfriend?"

Charlotte's heart was beating faster than ever, all she could think about was Becky. She was nowhere near ready to make a decision. She didn't even have a preference between the two girls. She truly felt the same way about both of them.

Sasha looked at Charlotte, awaiting an answer.

"Yes. Yes I will." Charlotte said, turning off her phone.

Sasha hugged her from across the table and gave her a huge kiss.

"We can celebrate tomorrow." Sasha said, winking at Charlotte.

Charlotte smiled weakly. Half regretting what she'd just done and half relieved that Sasha wasn't moving on from her. Immediately, she how imagined Becky would be sadly looking up at her after she tells her that Sasha Banks was her girlfriend. Her first girlfriend. Just 5 months ago, she was in denial about being bisexual, now, she found herself in this mess.

* * *

After the dinner, she drove in her car alone.

"I have to tell Becky, I have to." She told herself. She turned her phone on and called her.

"Hello?" Becky asked, sounding exhausted.

"Becky? Are you okay!?"

"Yeah, I was so excited about tomorrow, I had to get myself off so I can go to sleep." Becky panted, still coming down from her orgasm. Her exhaustion combined with her thick Irish accent made it a little difficult for Charlotte to understand what she said but she had gotten used to it over the years.

"Wow." Charlotte said, imagining it in her head as she pulled in front of her own house.

"So why'd you ring me?"

"I needed to tell you... goodnight." Charlotte put her hand over her face, disappointed about not being able to tell Becky the truth of what happened about an hour ago.

"Aww. Thanks babe."

"Babe." Charlotte muttered to herself, feeling guilty as ever.

"What'd you say?" Becky asked, still panting.

"I didn't say anything."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Must've heard something in the background. 9 o'clock right?"

"...yes." Charlotte sighed.

"Okay, see you then. I love you."

Charlotte's eyes got big. Sasha hadn't even told her that yet. She didn't know what to say. All she heard was Becky's heavy breathing, slowly becoming more normal on the other end.

"Hello?" Becky asked.

"Goodnight." Charlotte said hanging up and heading into the house.

* * *

Becky was lying down, looking at her phone, sadly.

"I shouldn't have said I loved you, I probably freaked the poor girl out." Becky said, upset with herself.

She began texting Charlotte.

 _Becky: Char, I'm sorry about that, it slipped. I know you aren't ready for a relationship. But I love you. I truly do. These past few weeks have made me realize that I want much, much more than a friendship with you. And I understand that you aren't ready for it, I'm willing to wait. I'm willing to wait for you, for you I'd wait forever. You're worth it Charlotte. I..._

Becky stopped typing. She looked at her phone for a bit.

"That'll just freak her out even more." She said, sadly. She backspaced everything she had wrote, and went to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Charlotte woke up at around 8 and started preparing for her day. She'd showered, ate, and nearly made it out of the door before her father walked into the living room.

"Charlotte, what are you doing up so early?"

It was a valid question. Charlotte was notoriously NOT a morning person, and often woke up after 10:00 AM. Unable to lie to Ric, Charlotte had to come up with some at least partially true explanation.

"To a friend's house." Charlotte said.

"That's weird, Becky usually comes here." Ric shrugged. Charlotte looked shocked that her father even remembered Becky's name, considering how terrible his memory had gotten at that point.

Charlotte and Becky's more innocent encounters had taken place at the Flair household. Ric was still getting used to his daughter's newfound sexuality, and even though he didn't like it at all, he had always figured that there was something more than meets the eye about her friendship with Becky.

"Well, we decided to switch it up."

"Okay, have fun I guess." Ric said, heading to the kitchen.

* * *

Charlotte parked outside of Becky's humble apartment complex. She pulled out her phone.

 _Charlotte: Hey Becks, I'm outside._

She parked her car, waiting for the okay from Becky. After a good 3 minutes, her phone lit up.

 _Sasha: Good morning!_

Charlotte looked at her phone, debating on whether to respond or not. She decided that being awake at 9 o'clock would be slightly suspicious, so she didn't. After another 2 minutes, her phone lit up again.

 _Becky: It's unlocked._

Charlotte found that to be a weird response, but she got out of the car anyway.

"This is going to be hard, but you can do this. Just tell Becky, that, you can't see her anymore. And that you're dating Sasha. There's going to be tears, but you can do this." Charlotte told herself.

She opened the door of Becky's one-bedroom apartment to eerie silence and emptiness.

"Becky?" She asked, closing and locking the door. She went to the bedroom, it was similarly empty.

Out of nowhere, Becky ran up from behind, put her arms around Charlotte's waist and tackled her onto the bed.

"Oh my god Becks you scared the hell out of me!" Charlotte managed to say before Becky spun her around, continuing their make out session that was interrupted yesterday. This time, it was Becky who slipped Charlotte the tongue, Charlotte doing so the last time gave her the confidence to initiate a french kiss herself.

Charlotte actually relaxed in a submissive role for once, not forcing Becky onto the bed like she easily could. She just layed on the bed and allowed Becky's tongue to wildly explore her mouth.

Becky's hand slowly started to graze over Charlotte's waistline as the kiss intensified. All of a sudden, Becky shoved her hand under Charlotte's shirt, grabbing at the left cup of her bra. In response, Charlotte grabbed Becky's head and pushed it against hers. Soon, Becky had both her hands slid under Charlotte's bra, grabbing her bare breasts. She squeezed a bit, causing Charlotte to take a deep sigh of pleasure into the kiss. She slowly took her right hand and slid it down Charlotte's well defined abs, before unbuttoning her jeans and pulling them down a bit.

"What are you doing?" Charlotte asked.

Becky gave her a light kiss on the neck, then pressed her mouth against Charlotte's ear before whispering "Whatever you let me do, babe." and delivering another soft neck kiss.

Charlotte's pink panties were visibly damp. Becky confidently slid her right hand into them, simply pressing firmly on Charlotte's clit to gauge her sensitivity.

"AH! FUCK BECKY! FUCK!" Charlotte screamed, at the top of her lungs.

Becky was extremely grateful that her bedroom walls and ceiling were soundproof. She removed her hand for a bit, then gently grazed Charlotte's clit.

"Oh shit!" Charlotte gasped.

"Wow." Becky said, smiling.

"What?"

"You're so sensitive. Do you touch yourself ever?"

"I use my vibrator sometimes."

"You've never had your clit rubbed?"

"No. I had no idea it felt that good."

Becky shook her head in disapproval of Charlotte's 2 past boyfriends, wondering how they managed to have sex with her without pleasuring that region.

"Guys just don't pay attention to detail anymore I guess." She said, slightly grazing it again.

Charlotte gave another sharp, loud gasp.

Becky began making slow circles on it with her thumb.

"B-Becky, oh my god baby I'm so close!" Charlotte moaned. Becky looked up at Charlotte's face.

"Close to what?"

"C-c-c-cummiiiiiiiiing." She whined.

"How!? I've barely done anything!" Becky said, legitimately confused and slightly disappointed.

Charlotte just responded with another loud moan.

Becky plunged her middle finger into Charlotte's soaking wet opening.

"FUCK YES!" Charlotte exclaimed as Becky began to finger fuck her as she continued her small, slow circles.

Becky tried to position her pinky a bit lower than the size of her hand would allow her. After a few seconds, she firmly grabbed Charlotte's ass with her free, left hand. She slowly slid it down the crack of it until she reached her destination. Then Charlotte realized what she was doing.

"Stop!" Charlotte moaned.

"What's wrong?" Becky asked, stopping everything.

"Exit only." She said, grabbing Becky's left wrist and removing it from her underwear.

"Where's the fun in that?" Becky asked, slowly trying to slide it back. This time, Charlotte forcefully shoved her hand away.

"Just keep doing what you were doing, Becks." Charlotte said.

Becky continued plunging and circling with her right hand, even harder and faster than before as Charlotte's mouth formed an O and her breaths became shorter and shorter. Becky looked her in the eyes.

"FUCK BABY, FUCK! I'M CUMMING SASHA! I'M FUCKING CUMMING! AHH!" Charlotte screamed, her walls contracting, squeezing Becky's fingers as she orgasmed. Meanwhile, Becky was still trying to process what she'd just heard.

Charlotte moaned for about 2 more minutes, coming down from her orgasm.

"Fuck Becks, that was the best thing that's ever happened to me."

"Charlotte." Becky said, still looking her in her eyes.

"Yeah?" Charlotte panted, sounding much like Becky did on the phone the night before.

"Why did you call me Sasha?"

"...what?"

"Why did you call me Sasha just then?"

Charlotte looked confused.

"I didn't, I said 'Fuck Becks, that was the best thing that's ever happened to me'..."

"Before that."

"I don't remember what I said, I just know I was screaming."

"You screamed 'I'm cumming, I'm cumming, I'm cumming SASHA." Becky said, her tone becoming slightly angry.

"I...I did?" Charlotte asked.

Becky simply nodded.

Charlotte looked down, embarrassed.

"Forget my name, did ya?"

"Becky, I...I wanted to talk to you. That's the reason I came over, but you never gave me a chance. I wanted to tell you, that I..., I haven't been..." Charlotte trailed off as her eyes welled up with tears. She began to cry a bit.

Becky immediately put her arm around Charlotte.

"Sweetheart, what's the matter?" She asked.

Charlotte pulled up her jeans as Becky started wiping the tears from her face.

"You're going to be mad at me."

"Why?" Becky asked, almost not wanting the answer.

"We've been seeing each other for about 2 months now, and it's been great. But...you're not the only girl I've been seeing."

Becky glared at Charlotte.

"...you've been seeing Sasha?"

Charlotte was quiet.

"Answer me." Becky demanded, softly.

"Yes."

Becky felt her heart drop.

"How long?" she asked.

"How long what?"

"How long have you been seeing Sasha?"

"...four months."

Becky immediately stood up and walked out of the bedroom, Charlotte followed her.

"Becks...Becks please let me finish."

"THERE'S MORE!? YOU'VE BEEN KNOWINGLY LEADING ME ON FOR TWO MONTHS WHEN YOU'VE BEEN SEEING SASHA THE ENTIRE TIME AND YOU'RE TELLING ME THERE'S MORE!?" Becky screamed.

"Last night, we went to dinner, and..."

"What happened to 'dinner with dad'!?" Becky asked, on the verge of tears.

"It wasn't with Dad, it was with Sasha, she asked me to be her girlfriend, and I told her I wasn't ready, but she kept pressing it and she threatened to leave, so I...I said yes Becks, I'm so sorry."

"Charlotte you need to leave my house right now."

"But Becky, you don't understand!"

"Charlotte, leave."

"Becky I love you!"

Becky stood in shock.

"I love you Becky...okay? I fucking love you."

"...Then why are you with Sasha?"

"Because I...I love her too."

Becky's face turned red with anger as more tears began to flow.

"Get out!" She exclaimed, pointing to the door. Charlotte walked to the doorway.

"Becky..."

"WHAT!?"

"...can you please, please not tell Sasha about this?"

Becky shoved Charlotte out of the doorway and slammed the door, locking it.

* * *

Charlotte stood outside Becky's door for a little while longer, before she decided to get back into her car. She looked at her phone, it was 10:23.

 _Charlotte: Good morning, Sasha_

She drove for a bit, in silence, refusing to even think about what just happened. She was driving around the city, with no particular destination. After about 20 minutes, her phone lit up.

 _Sasha: Charlotte, we need to talk. Call me._

Charlotte's eyes began to tear up and she called.

"Hello?" Sasha asked, she was standing outside, behind the hotel.

"Hey." Charlotte said, sounding defeated.

"Kevin is the fucking new manager!"

"Wait what?"

"Kevin. I fucking hate him, he's such an asshole."

"You called me for that?"

"Charlotte, you KNOW I hate him. And Bayley's hated him ever since he picked on Becky in high school."

Charlotte winced at the sound of Becky's name coming out of Sasha's mouth.

"Sasha..."

"I swear to god, if he says one smart comment to me, I'm gonna..."

"Do something stupid and ruin the job you've been working 4 years to get?"

Sasha sighed.

"You're right. Sometimes, you have to deal with people you don't like, and that's just a part of life, and..."

All of a sudden, Charlotte heard a door open in the background.

"You know you're not a receptionist anymore right? You don't have to be on the phone all day." Kevin said.

"Charlotte I gotta go."

"Goodbye, please don't do anything st-"

Sasha hung up.

"Stupid." Charlotte said, finishing her thought.

She finally pulled up outside of her house. Charlotte walked in and sat on the couch, trying to lose herself in a bunch of marathons on TV. It didn't help. Nothing could stop this deep guilt she felt. Her phone lit up. She realized it was now 8 o'clock at night.

 _Sasha: Hey, I'm off, you wanna come celebrate? ;)_

Charlotte sighed.

 _Charlotte: I'm not in the mood babe._

Sasha responded immediately.

 _Sasha: When are you ever not in the mood?_

 _Charlotte: Right now._

Charlotte frowned, looking at the list of the last 3 people she had texted. Sasha, Becky, and Bayley. If there was anyone she could talk about this with, it would be Bayley right? Of course it wouldn't. The 4 girls had all been friends for years, but it had been well established that Becky and Bayley were the closest of the 4. Charlotte winced at the thought of losing all 3 of her best friends over this.

 _Sasha: Can we at least hang out?_

 _Charlotte: You can come over, we can watch movies and stuff._

Knowing her offer would be accepted, Charlotte started trying to clean the place up a bit. Sasha had been over a bunch of times, but not in about a year.

 _Sasha: On my way._

Charlotte smiled a bit, feeling happy. Her brief happiness immediately turned into guilt, and her smile disappeared about as quickly as it formed. Surely enough, 15 minutes later, Sasha knocked on her door.

Charlotte opened it and was greeted with a kiss from Sasha.

They turned to walk back into the living room to see Ric, standing there.

"Dad, this is my new girlfriend, Sasha."

Ric looked confused.

"I thought her name was Becky." He said.

Charlotte tried not to glare at him. Sasha smiled, thinking it was an innocent mistake.

"No Dad, this is Sasha."

Ric took a closer look at her.

All he remembered about Becky was that she had a bright hair color, and that she was always in the living room with Charlotte. Sasha fit that description perfectly at that moment.

"Sasha?"

"Yes. Sasha." Charlotte said, her tone becoming less patient with her father.

"Sasha. Sasha." He said, walking back to the bedroom, as if he was committing it to memory.

Charlotte and Sasha sat on the couch.

"I'm so sorry, Sasha."

"It's fine, Charlotte." Sasha said, with a laugh.

Sasha pulled her phone out.

"Come here." She said, holding the phone out to take a picture of herself. Charlotte leaned in and smiled, knowing this picture would end up on Sasha's Snapchat AND Instagram.

"Which movie do you wanna watch?" Charlotte asked, pointing to a box of DVDs.

Sasha got up and looked in the box before pulling out a DVD of Wrestlemania 22.

"I said movie."

"This is my second favorite pay-per-view of all time, we're watching it."

"What's your favorite?"

"No Way Out 2004, you probably don't have it." Sasha said, popping it into the DVD player and pressing play.

Before Chris Masters and Carlito's entrances had even finished at the beginning of the first match, Charlotte's phone lit up.

 _Bayley: WHY DIDN'T YOU AND SASHA TELL ME YOU WERE DATING!? YOU GUYS ARE SO CUTE!_

Charlotte awkwardly looked at her phone, knowing that once Becky had talked to Bayley, she wouldn't be so excited about the relationship.

 _Charlotte: Well, it happened really recently, haha._

 _Bayley: Well have fun you two, tell Sasha I said hi, I don't have her new number._

 _Charlotte: Thanks, will do._

"Bayley says hi."

Sasha smiled, cuddling up next to Charlotte. After about an hour of the show, she fell asleep in Charlotte's arms.

About three hours later, Charlotte was half-awake, watching John Cena celebrate to a chorus of Chicago boos. She saw Sasha's phone light up.

It was past midnight.

Out of curiosity, she picked up Sasha's phone and read the notification.

 _Instagram  
beckylynch02 and 48 others like your photo_

Charlotte sighed, putting Sasha's phone down.

She watched Sasha sleep for a bit, before kissing her on the forehead.

"I love you Sasha." she said.

"muh u too." Sasha mumbled, waking up for a split second before falling back asleep.

Charlotte's eyes finally closed, as she fell asleep, next to her girlfriend.


	3. Chapter 3

Becky groggily woke up in her bed, she saw that she had three texts. One from Bayley, one from her co-worker Cameron, and one from Charlotte. She couldn't help but read Charlotte's first.

 _9:24AM  
Charlotte: Hey..._

Becky rolled her eyes, closing the conversation and opening Bayley's.

 _6:11AM  
Bayley: Becky, I don't know if you heard the news about SashChar yet, but, they're a thing now. I know you had a major crush on Charlotte, and if you need someone to talk to, I'm here for you._

Becky sighed, opening Cameron's text.

 _9:20AM  
Cameron: Hey Becky, Naomi and I are throwing a party tomorrow night, you're invited if you want to come._

It was extremely obvious that Cameron had invited Becky FOR Naomi. Naomi had a not so subtle crush on Becky ever since they started working at the bar, but Becky always kinda ignored it. Naomi was a sweet girl, really attractive, and a great friend, but Becky was never interested. Why would she be? She had Charlotte. Or so she thought. She began to text Bayley.

 _Becky: I really need to talk to you, but you need to promise me you won't tell Sasha what I'm about to tell you._

She sighed, waiting for a response.

Her phone lit up almost immediately.

 _Bayley: Of course._

 _Becky: Okay, so, about 2 months ago, I told Charlotte I really liked her. And she told me the feeling was mutual. And we started hanging out, like more than friends. Well, about a week ago, we made out for the first time. And we did it again two days ago. And yesterday, she came over, and we...we did things. And when she...had her orgasm, she called me Sasha. So I asked her about it. And she told me she'd been seeing Sasha for 4 months and that they were dating now._

She hesitated before she hit send.

Once she did, she had a moment of silence, before her phone started vibrating like crazy.

 _Bayley: WHAT!?_

 _Bayley: WHAT THE HELL!?_

 _Bayley: I CAN'T EVEN PROCESS THIS RIGHT NOW WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK._

 _Bayley: YOU GUYS HOOKED UP YESTERDAY!?_

 _Bayley: AND THEN SHE WENT TO SASHA LIKE NOTHING HAPPENED!?_

 _Becky: I'm already upset about this, I don't need you giving me a recap of what I just said._

 _Bayley: PLEASE TELL ME THIS IS A JOKE._

 _Becky: It's really not._

Becky's phone started ringing.

"Hello?" Becky asked, answering it.

"Becky, are you okay?" Bayley asked, worried.

"No." Becky whimpered, trying not to cry. Bayley felt a sudden feeling of rage from hearing the pain in Becky's voice. A rage she hadn't felt since Becky told her she was being bullied by Kevin Owens, 8 years ago. Bayley didn't get angry often, except when it came to her best friend.

"Becky I...you don't...you don't deserve this Becky! It's not fair!"

Becky didn't respond.

"I can't believe Charlotte would do this!"

"It's my fault."

"NO IT'S NOT! HOW IS THIS YOUR FAULT!?" the question shot out of the phone like a rocket and pounded Becky's eardrum.

"I should've asked if she was seeing someone else."

"What makes you think she would've told you!? According to you, the only reason you even found out is because she called you Sasha!"

"She was coming over to tell me but I never gave her the chance. She...she said Sasha asked her to be her girlfriend yesterday and she only said yes because she threatened to leave her."

"So, not only is she fucking you over, but she's in a bullshit relationship with Sasha just to keep her too?"

"Her relationship with Sasha isn't bullshit. She really cares about her...she really cares about me...I should've asked her out first. I've been waiting since 11th Grade to ask Charlotte out, you know that. Even though she wasn't 'bi' yet, who knows what would've happened. I should've went for it. I've had 7 years to go for it, and I let it pass me by. It's my own fault."

"NO BECKY! STOP! YOU DID NOTHING WRONG! DON'T BLAME YOURSELF FOR THIS!"

"But she..."

"CHARLOTTE IS EMOTIONALLY IMMATURE, AND SHE'S SELFISH, AND THAT'S NOT YOUR FAULT!"

"She still loves me...and I...I still love her."

Bayley was silent on the other end.

"Hello?" Becky asked.

"Becky. I know it hurts, but you have to let Charlotte go. You deserve so much better. She made her choice, now let her live with it."

"But..."

"If you're not going to do it for yourself, at least do it for Sasha. Imagine if this was the other way around."

"If this was the other way around, Sasha would fuck around with Charlotte behind my back without an ounce of guilt."

Ever since high school, the group dynamics subtly became clear. Becky and Bayley were best friends, Charlotte and Sasha were best friends, Becky and Charlotte were very close, Sasha and Bayley were very close. Becky and Sasha's friendship, much like Charlotte and Bayley's friendship, was more or less a side effect of the other friendships. It made sense though, they were pretty opposite. Bayley was selfless, and her friendships seemed to help others, while Charlotte's actions and friendships seemed to only benefit her. Becky was always different, and kind of an outcast, while Sasha was always Miss Popularity, and clearly enjoyed every second of it.

"No she wouldn't, Becky!"

"Look, I need time to think. Just please, please don't tell Sasha about this. I don't want to end their relationship."

"...Fine. I won't, but I'm certainly going to give Charlotte a piece of my mind."

"What are you going to say?"

"What she needs to hear."

"Please don't be too hard on her, please."

"No promises."

"Bayley..."

"Talk to you later, Becky."

"Bye Bayley." Becky sighed, hanging up. She decided she needed something to get her mind off of all this. She reopened her conversation with Cameron.

 _Becky: You had me at party. What time?_

* * *

Bayley sat in her cruise ship cabin, furiously typing away. She had backspaced three or four messages already, trying to obey Becky's 'don't be too hard on her' request. Finally, she settled on one.

 _Bayley: So...Becky told me everything..._

She sat, waiting for a response. After what felt like an eternity, she got one.

 _Charlotte: Can I at least tell you my side of the story?_

 _Bayley: No._

 _Charlotte: Then what's the point of texting me?_

 _Bayley: Well I was going to yell at you for breaking Becky's heart, but she told me not to._

 _Charlotte: I really didn't want her to get hurt...Can you please tell her to text me back?_

 _Bayley: No. She needs to be away from you. Far away from you._

 _Charlotte: You just don't get it, bye Bayley._

Bayley stared at her phone. Half in anger, half in shock.

 _Bayley: Maybe Sasha will get it. Bye._

Bayley smirked, knowing Charlotte would respond in seconds.

 _Charlotte: Bayley please don't._

 _Bayley: I should. And I would. But again, Becky told me not to._

 _Charlotte: I understand that Becky is your best friend, but you don't understand this. This isn't any of your business. Please just let me and Becky work this out on our own._

 _Bayley: What is there to work out exactly?_

 _Charlotte: You just don't get it Bayley. I could never explain it to you. Just know that I'm going to make things right again._

 _Bayley: How?_

 _Charlotte: I don't know yet._

Bayley sighed.

 _Bayley: Goodbye Charlotte._

 _Charlotte: Sasha's not going to find out about this, right?_

 _Bayley: She will, eventually...but not from me._

 _Charlotte: Thank you._

Bayley didn't respond.

* * *

Sasha was laying under the covers in the bed of her studio apartment, looking at the clock. It moved from 9:07 PM to 9:08 as she heard a knock at the door.

"Come in babe!" She yelled downstairs.

Charlotte entered, locking the door behind her, and climbed the stairs to the lofted bedroom area.

"Where do you want me to put my stuff?"

"Anywhere."

Charlotte sat her backpack on the floor, next to the bed. She pulled the blanket off of Sasha in order to join her, then gasped at what she saw.

Sasha was laying completely naked. She gave Charlotte a chuckle-smile. Charlotte stood frozen. She was still kinda new to this whole, 'liking women' thing, and she'd never seen a naked female in person.

"What are you waiting for?" Sasha teased.

"I...wow."

Sasha giggled a bit, blushing with another smile.

"D...do you want me to..." Charlotte began, not sure exactly what she was asking.

"I want you to do whatever you want."

"I..."

Charlotte slowly got on top of Sasha, and tentatively began kissing her lips, softly. Sasha wasn't used to Charlotte not being aggressive and dominant. She gave Charlotte a hard smack on the ass, hoping that she would react aggressively. Instead, Charlotte gasped into the kiss, and seemed to become even more shy, kissing her even softer.

Sasha, growing frustrated, rolled Charlotte over, swapping their positions. Charlotte ran her hands through Sasha's hair as the kiss intensified. The kiss continued like this for a while. Impatiently, Sasha climbed up to kneel above Charlotte's head, putting her crotch right in Charlotte's face. Again, Charlotte was frozen with fear.

"What are you waiting for?" Sasha smiled, rubbing the top of Charlotte's head, trying to guide her to where she wanted her.

Charlotte closed her eyes, and slowly stuck out her tongue. She nervously grazed Sasha's inner lips. Once she decided she didn't mind the taste, she started licking her entrance up and down.

"Stop teasing me." Sasha demanded.

"I'm not." Charlotte said, truthfully.

She continued gently licking the very outside of Sasha's inner lips. After about 5 minutes, Sasha began to grow frustrated again.

"C'mon, Charlotte." Sasha whined.

"I don't know what I'm doing." Charlotte admitted.

"You've never had your pussy eaten? Ever?" Sasha asked.

"No."

Sasha sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Guess I'll show you how it's done."

Before Charlotte could fully process that comment, Sasha was pulling her panties down.

"You ready?" Sasha asked.

After a moment of shock, Charlotte weakly nodded.

Sasha slowly put her tongue on Charlotte's clit.

"FUCK! FUCK OH SHIT SASHA! FUCK!" Charlotte screamed, pushing Sasha off of her.

"What?"

"Too much." Charlotte panted.

"Hyper-sensitive clit I see." Sasha smirked.

She began sucking and licking around it, knowing Charlotte couldn't handle direct contact.

"Shit Sasha I...oh my god...oh my god...babe..."

Sasha flicked Charlotte's clit with her tongue, hard.

"OH FUCK!" Charlotte screamed, throwing her head back as Sasha went back to the area surrounding it. She kept sucking, and licking, and nibbling around it. This continued for about 5 minutes.

"Sasha I'm...I'm done Sasha! I can't take it anymore, f-FUCK SASHA! AHH!"

Sasha became even more aggressive as Charlotte's body violently convulsed and she screamed her heart out. The taste of Charlotte's release almost made not getting to cum herself worth it.

Charlotte was desperately trying to regain her breath as Sasha cuddled up next to her.

"I...love you...so much..." Charlotte managed to say, in between gasps.

"Ya know, if you're going to be a lesbian now, you're going to have to learn how to eat pussy." Sasha said, sounding slightly annoyed.

"I...I love you..." Charlotte panted again.

"I'm serious."

"I really don't think that's my thing."

"What do you mean it's 'not your thing'?"

"Like, I'd be into, maybe, using a strap-on on you or something, I don't think giving head is my thing."

"If that's the case, then I don't think GETTING head is your thing either then."

Charlotte sighed.

"Maybe if I...if I knew what I was doing and...if I was ready, I'd be into it. You kinda just put it in my face."

Sasha blushed as she chuckled.

"I overestimated you a bit. Sorry." She said, embarrassed.

"It's okay, just remember I'm new to this. Goodnight babe. I love you."

They kissed.

"I love you too." Sasha smiled.

Charlotte reached into her backpack that was sitting by the bed and checked her phone one more time. Becky still hadn't responded to her text. She frowned a bit, before began to type.

 _Charlotte: Good night, Becky_

She looked at her phone for about 10 minutes, waiting on a reply.

"What are you doing?" Sasha asked, seeing Charlotte hanging off of the bed, staring at her phone.

"Setting my alarm." She lied, hoping Becky would respond soon. After 3 more minutes she sat her phone down, and cuddled back up to Sasha.

"Good night." Sasha said, smiling again.

"Good night." Charlotte said softly, trying to hide her disappointment.


	4. Chapter 4

_Charlotte: Becky baby please respond. I can't handle you ignoring me._

 _Charlotte: I know you're reading these._

 _Charlotte: And I know you miss me as much as I miss you._

 _Charlotte: And I know you love me as much as I love you._

 _Charlotte: Becks..._

 _Charlotte: Becky I'm begging._

 _Charlotte: Becky, I don't want you...I need you._

Becky looked at her messages, as she got ready for work.

 _Bayley: How's the Charlotte thing going?_

Becky screenshotted Charlotte's last 9 messages and sent them to Bayley.

 _Bayley: She's persistent, I'll give her that. Good for you for not responding though, I know it's hard. Stay strong._

 _Becky: Thanks._

 _Bayley: Becky you don't seem ok._

 _Becky: Because I'm not._

Becky looked at the clock. '11:28 AM'

 _Bayley: I think you need to block her number. For her own good._

 _Becky: Ya really think I can do that? I can't even ignore her messages without crying._

 _Bayley: Charlotte will be fine, she has Sasha._

Becky stared at a phone for a bit, slowly feeling a fire growing inside her.

 _Becky: Thanks for fucking reminding me, I had forgotten._

 _Bayley: Sorry._

Becky's phone started to ring. She read it, 'Calling: Charlotte'. She pressed ignore. It began to ring again and she repeated this painful process two more times.

 _Becky: She's fucking calling me now._

 _Bayley: What did she say?_

 _Becky: I hit ignore. 3 times. Bayley I can't do this, I want Charlotte, I miss Charlotte, I need Charlotte._

 _Bayley: This is just going to end in you getting hurt._

 _Becky: I'm hurt NOW._

Becky looked back up at the clock. '11:40 AM'. She grabbed her car keys, and walked out of the door.

 _Charlotte: Answer._

Becky's phone rang again, as she sat down behind the wheel of her car. After the phone finish ringing, Becky finally texted Charlotte back.

 _Becky: I'm trying to drive to work._

Becky started her car.

 _Bayley: Becky you deserve so much better._

 _Becky: I'm going to work, can't talk right now. Bye Bayley. Sorry for cursing at ya earlier._

 _Charlotte: I'm sorry, have a great day at work Becks. Text me when you get off._

Becky turned her phone off, chucking it in the backseat as she began to drive.

Eventually, she walked into work to see Naomi, cleaning the bar.

"Hey Becky!" Naomi smiled.

Becky chuckled and smiled, blushing at how excited Naomi was to see her.

"Hey Naomi."

"So you're coming to Cameron's party tonight?"

"Yeah, I heard her parties are crazy." Becky said, clocking in and coming behind the bar.

"Yeah, I usually hate them, because I don't drink, so I'm stuck cleaning up the next morning while Cameron's hungover."

"I mean...it's your house too, why don't you just tell her she can't have parties?"

"We make too much money off of them. Tickets are $10, and at least a hundred and fifty people come to all of them so..."

"Wait, wait, wait. Your house can fit a hundred and fifty people in it!?"

"Easily, the most we've had is 300." Naomi shrugged.

"What do you live in? A mansion or something?"

"Yes. My parents own it, but they live in Florence. Mom pays a third of the bills, my father pays a third of the bills, and Cameron and I pay the other third."

"Wow. $10 you say?"

"W-well, I convinced Cameron to let you come for free." Naomi said, nervously. She looked down at the bar in order to avoid eye contact with Becky.

Becky looked at Naomi, and once again chuckled, smiled, and blushed at Naomi's obvious crush on her.

"Aww, thanks! That's really sweet of you!"

"You're welcome."

Becky couldn't stop smiling.

"9:30 right?" Becky asked.

"Yep."

"I'll be there."

* * *

Charlotte sat on the gym's flat bench and took a deep breath, before laying down, and starting to lift. After about 50 angry reps, she racked the weight and stood up, moving to the treadmill to complete the final part of her workout.

"Excuse me ma'am, are you supposed to be here?" said a familiar voice.

She turned around to see Kevin Owens, standing by the leg press machine.

"What are you doing here?" Charlotte asked.

"It's my day off."

"No I mean what are YOU doing in a gym?"

Kevin chuckled.

"Cute." He said, sitting down on the machine and using it.

"So Sasha's running around managing the hotel by herself?" Charlotte asked.

"Yeah. It must suck."

"And why aren't you helping?"

"I'm sorry Charlotte, I didn't realize that you were hard of hearing. I said it's my day off."

Charlotte rolled her eyes.

"That's not fair to Sasha."

"Just because Bayley is in the Bermuda Triangle sipping some fruity cocktail out of an 80 dollar novelty glass doesn't mean I should take on extra shifts."

Charlotte began jogging on the treadmill.

"How did you even become a manager anyway?"

"Being manager isn't that hard. That's why Bayley and Sasha are managers."

"Fuck off, Kevin."

"I mean, she's not the brightest candle on the menorah, you of all people should know that."

"Definitely smarter than you."

Kevin chuckled.

"You guys make a cute couple. You're gonna adopt some beautiful kids some day."

Kevin smirked a bit at his own smart comment, as Charlotte wondered whether that was intended as an insult or not.

"Watch your fucking mouth, asshole."

"Wow. Does Ric let you cuss like that in HIS house?"

"Does being a smartass make you feel better about yourself?"

Kevin thought for a bit.

"Yeah."

Charlotte rolled her eyes again.

"I answered your question. You're not gonna answer mine?"

"I don't curse at my father."

"Not that question."

"Well which one?"

"Are you supposed to be here? This room is only for people who've had memberships for over a year."

"I've had a membership here for 2 years."

"Really? So have I. That's weird, I've never seen you here."

"I don't know. I never thought I'd see YOUR fat ass in a gym until today."

"Compliment my ass again and I'm gonna tell Sasha."

Charlotte, rolled her eyes again as she stepped off the treadmill.

"See ya around Kevin."

"See ya. If you see Sasha, tell her I didn't say hi."

* * *

Becky pulled up to the address she was given and saw the mansion Naomi had told her about. She checked the clock. '8:42 PM'. She shrugged and got out of the car anyway. As soon as she began knocking on the door, Naomi answered it.

"Hey Becky!

"Hey! I swear I've driven past this place a million times, it's so nice!"

"Thanks." Naomi said, leading her to the living room. There were already about 37 people there. Cameron started the music as Naomi and Becky sat on the couch and began talking.

"So Charlotte and Sasha are going out now!?"

"Uh...yeah." Becky frowned, her tone immediately becoming somber.

"Wow, that's crazy! They're so cute together. I didn't even know Charlotte liked girls to be honest."

"I did."

"Well, you're like her best friend so I expected you to know."

"Sasha's her best friend..."

Naomi noticed Becky's tone.

"What's wrong? You seem kinda...weird."

"I just, I have a lot on my mind. Maybe a drink would help." Becky shrugged.

"I didn't even know you drank." Naomi chuckled. Becky sighed.

"Well, I've been sober for three years. It kinda used to be a problem for me."

"Well, maybe you shouldn't then."

"I just need a drink to calm me down. I'll be fine after that."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

Becky got up from the couch and walked into the ever growing crowd of people.

"Okay, I'll be right here!" Naomi called after her.

* * *

Charlotte sat in her bed, doing what she had spent most of her day doing, looking at her phone. She knew that Becky was certainly off by now. She only had a super long shift once a week.

 _Charlotte: It's 10 O'clock, you're not off yet?_

 _Charlotte: You are going to text me when you get off, right?_

Charlotte waited for a response. Suddenly, her phone vibrated.

 _Sasha: Hey, you haven't texted me all day, you alright?_

 _Charlotte: Yeah, just busy._

 _Sasha: Okay, I won't be able to see you tomorrow but we can hang out on Monday, okay?_

 _Charlotte: Okay._

 _Sasha: Goodnight, I love you!_

Charlotte looked at the phone for a while, feeling a thousand different emotions at once.

 _Charlotte: Love you too babe. Goodnight._

She looked over her texts to Becky a little bit more, before she decided to go to bed.

* * *

It was around midnight. Becky drunkenly stumbled back to the couch, after dancing with some guy she'd never met before. Naomi hadn't moved in the nearly 3 hours since Becky left.

"Naomi!" Becky said, plopping down next to her.

"Becky, where have you been?"

"Enjoying the party! It's been so much fun. Look, I'm fucking wrecked, I can't drive home, can you take me upstairs so I can go to sleep?" Becky slurred.

"Uh..sure." Naomi said, leading her upstairs. The made it to an old-fashioned looking door.

"Here's the guest room."

"Guest room!? To hell with a guest room, where's YOUR bedroom!?" Becky asked.

Naomi froze for a bit, realizing what was happening.

"Um, you want to see my bedroom?" Naomi said, nervously laughing.

"Something like that." Becky smiled.

Naomi sighed a nervous sigh as she led Becky down the hall to her purple bedroom door. She opened it.

"Alright, good night." Naomi said, starting to walk back down the hall.

"Wait, wait, wait. Not so fast." Becky said, grabbing her wrist and pulling her into the bedroom.

"What?" Naomi asked, her heart beating extremely fast.

"I've noticed your little crush on me." Becky slurred, closing the door and locking it.

"...goodnight Becky." Naomi said, trying to walk past her.

"Wait!' Becky said, inches away from Naomi's face.

Naomi immediately smelled the alcohol on her breath. It was strong.

"Becky, I really don't think I shou-"

Before Naomi could finish her sentence, Becky began kissing her. Naomi froze at first, before kissing back. Becky pulled Naomi over to the bed.

"Show me how strong that crush is." Becky said, with a wink.

Naomi got on top of her, kissing Becky with every ounce of passion she had in her body, still partially in shock that this was all happening. This continued for about a minute or two before Becky tilted her own head to the right, motioning for Naomi to lower the kiss to her neck area. Naomi obliged, and began sucking and biting on Becky's neck.

"Shit." Becky moaned as Naomi stopped, realizing she had left a hickey.

Becky hadn't realized that Naomi looked visibly uncomfortable, and pulled her back in for another kiss. Naomi pulled out of it.

"W...what's the matter?"

"I can't do this...you're too drunk." Naomi said, standing up.

"What? I...I thought you liked me?"

"I do...I really do. But you're not yourself right now. You wouldn't be doing this if you were sober. I don't want to just be a drunken mistake."

"But Naomi..."

"Trust me, I want you, so bad. But not like this. I'm sorry Becky."

Naomi left her bedroom.

Becky frowned, as she found herself rejected and laying on a bed alone, again. She started to cry as she rolled over onto Naomi's pillow. Soon she fell asleep there.


	5. Chapter 5

Becky groggily woke up and looked around the unfamiliar room. She turned to see Naomi, sleeping in the bed next to her.

"What the hell did I do last night?" She asked herself, looking at Naomi.

She slowly walked into the hallway, after a few minutes she found the bathroom. She looked at the clock, '6:58 AM'.

Upon washing her hands, Becky looked in the mirror, noticing the hickey on the left side of her neck. She sighed.

Becky returned to the bedroom, and went back to sleep, next to Naomi. She woke up again, this time, Naomi was nowhere to be found. She went into the hallway, smelling food. She returned to the bathroom mirror, making sure she hadn't just dreamt that hickey on her neck. Sure enough, it was still there. The clock said '10:49'. She made her way down the huge staircase. When she finally got downstairs, she saw Cameron laying on the couch, looking like she was in the middle of dying.

"Hey Becky." Cameron groaned, horribly hungover.

Becky didn't feel much better than she did.

"Hey." She said, with a nod.

"Naomi's making breakfast if you want some."

Becky nervously walked into the kitchen to see Naomi, frantically switching between her several pans on the stove.

"Need some help?"

"No, I'm fine. Good morning."

"Good morning. So, whatcha making?" Becky asked, trying to smile.

"Pancakes, eggs, sausage, bacon, hash brown potatoes, scrapple, and toast."

"Scrapple?"

"It's like uh...that Irish thing...white pudding."

"Oh! Okay, sounds great!...so...about last night..."

"What about it?' Naomi asked, she hadn't looked at Becky since she walked into the kitchen.

"Uh, this is so embarrassing, but I really don't know what happened last night. Can you tell me?"

"Well...you got drunk, then you started making out with me, and I did it back. And I did THAT." Naomi said, pointing at Becky's neck.

"And then?"

"Then I felt wrong, so I stopped, and I left you alone."

"Oh, okay." Becky said, slightly relieved.

"Becky, I'm sorry."

"No, no, it's not your fault, it's mine. Just forget it ever happened."

"But..." Naomi began. She stopped, with no interruption.

"But what?"

"Never mind. How do you like your eggs?" Naomi asked, hiding her slight disappointment.

"Scrambled."

* * *

After breakfast, Becky went back home. She went to the bathroom, to try to put make up on her neck. The second she walked into the bathroom, she heard a knock at the door. She sighed and went to the front door. Becky looked through the peephole to see Charlotte, standing outside her door.

"What do you want?"

"You never texted back."

Becky rolled her eyes.

"I'll text you later Charlotte."

"Rebecca Quinn Lynch open this door right now." Charlotte demanded.

Becky sighed, opening it.

"Becky don't you know I...what...the...fuck."

"Huh?"

"What the fuck is this!?" Charlotte exclaimed, turning Becky's head to the side.

Becky was silent.

"I said what the fuck is this!?" Charlotte repeated, becoming angry.

"Charlotte you need to relax."

"Who gave you this!?"

Charlotte took a closer look, examining her hickey.

"I got drunk."

"That didn't answer my question."

"...why are you acting like I cheated on you or something, we aren't even dating. You're with Sasha."

"Answer my question."

"It was Naomi, okay? From the bar."

"She's dead, she's so fucking dead. I'm going down to that bar tomorrow and..."

"Charlotte! You're a hypocrite! How can you be mad about this when you actually completely left me for Sasha!?"

"A hickey is a sign of ownership. When she did that to you, that meant you were HERS, you're not HERS, you're MINE." Charlotte said, barely two inches away from her face. Becky felt her heart beating hard, trying to fight every urge she was having. She wanted Charlotte, sexually and emotionally. But she remembered what Bayley told her, she had to stay strong.

"Sasha's yours." Becky said.

Charlotte grabbed Becky's head with both hands and kissed her, Becky immediately pushed her away.

"Charlotte!"

"What?"

Becky was silent for a bit.

"I missed this so much babe." Becky said, before continuing the kiss.

Charlotte lead Becky (who was walking backwards) through the living room, the hallway, and to her bed as they continued the kiss. She pushed her down on it as their tongues wrestled around each other, Charlotte slowly lowered her kisses to Becky's jawline, then her neck.

"Charlotte, don't give me a hickey, babe." Becky said, out of breath.

"WHAT!?" Charlotte snapped.

"I said don't give me a hickey."

"Why the hell can some random girl at work can give you a hickey, and I can't!?"

"Because...Naomi really likes me, and she's really sweet, if she saw it, she'd be so hurt."

"You're MINE."

"Charlotte..."

"No, it's not fair."

"Fine then, let me give YOU one."

Charlotte sucked her teeth and she rolled her eyes.

"That's different and you know that."

"Then don't give me one."

Charlotte continued the kiss for a bit. Becky reluctantly allowed her to continue. Charlotte couldn't stop envisioning some random stranger, making out with a drunken Becky. Taking advantage of her. Making her theirs. A rage built up as Charlotte kissed her more and more passionately. All of a sudden, Charlotte broke the kiss and attacked the right side of Becky's neck, she took a pretty big area of skin in her mouth and started biting and sucking, hard.

"Fuck Charlotte, stop! Charlotte!" Becky screamed, wildly fighting Charlotte off of her. After about 15 seconds, she pushed Charlotte off of her.

Charlotte stopped. She panted, out of breath, staring at Becky.

"Charlotte what the fuck!?"

Charlotte didn't respond, looking embarrassed.

"I swear to god, if you made a mark..." Becky began, heading to the bathroom.

Charlotte closed her eyes, anticipating Becky's reaction.

"OH MY GOD!" Becky yelled, seeing her reflection. She not only had the hickey from Naomi on the left side of her neck, she now had a hickey from Charlotte on the right side. Charlotte's was a lot darker, and was about 2 or 3 times bigger. A clear attempt to outdo Naomi's, and a very successful one.

She stormed back into her bedroom to see Charlotte, still looking embarrassed, sitting on the bed.

"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO GO TO WORK TOMORROW LIKE THIS!?"

"Maybe some makeup can cover it up?"

"NO MAKE UP IS GOING TO COVER THIS!" Becky screamed, pointing to the JFK Half Dollar-sized dark bruise on her neck.

"Wear a scarf?"

"WE'RE IN ORLANDO! AND IT'S JULY!"

"Becky, I'm sorry, I had to do something, I couldn't stand the thought of...of..."

"Of what, me moving on and being happy with someone else!?"

"...Becky, I'm sorry baby, I just got jealous."

"YOU got jealous!? That's rich."

"Becky, you don't understand how much I actually do love and care about you."

"I'm going to have to call out of work for tomorrow."

"Really?"

"Naomi can't see this. And...and I'm gonna look like a slut."

"I'm sorry."

"I forgive you Charlotte, just go."

Charlotte slowly got up, and closed Becky's bedroom door and she walked out of it. Soon, Becky heard her front door lock and close as well. She sighed, laying in her bed, wondering what she did to deserve being in this situation she was in.

 _Becky: Bayley, I'm no better than Charlotte._ She texted.

 _Bayley: What happened?_

 _Becky: So I went to the party I told you about, I drank, and made out with Naomi._

Becky had already told Bayley about Naomi's crush on her weeks ago.

 _Bayley: YOU DRANK!?_

 _Becky: Yeah. Then this morning, Charlotte came over and told me she loved me, and we made out too. At first I thought she was just using me, but now I can tell she really does still care._

 _Bayley: Becky..._

 _Becky: I know, I know, I'm being unfair to Sasha, and unfair to Naomi, but I tried to be strong. She just kissed me. At that point I couldn't control anything, I...I'm in love with Charlotte Flair. And no one else. I want Charlotte._

 _Bayley: Becky, I'm going to say something you need to hear._

 _Becky: Okay..._

 _Bayley: Charlotte Flair isn't in love with you. If she was, she wouldn't be dating Sasha. You need to let this go, right now. Before this goes any further._

 _Becky: You don't know that she isn't in love with me..._

 _Bayley: Look, I'll be home in 2 days Becky, we need to have a face to face. Because this can only end badly._

 _Becky: Bayley, I don't know what I'm supposed to do. All I know is, I'm in love with Charlotte, and she says she's in love with me._

 _Bayley: We'll talk. Love you, bye._

 _Becky: Love you, have fun on the cruise._

* * *

Charlotte walked into the hotel where Sasha worked, carrying a white Chick-Fil-A bag. It was about 8:45 PM.

"Hey, um, do you know where your manager is?' Charlotte asked the bright red-haired lady at the front desk.

The lady sighed.

"Requesting a manager at the front desk." She said into the phone.

After about 5 minutes, Kevin Owens came down to the lobby.

"You brought me Chick-Fil-A!? You shouldn't have!" Kevin said excitedly.

"Where's Sasha?"

"You caught her at the worst time, she's actually doing work."

"Can you send her down here?"

"That's Eva's Job." Kevin said, gesturing over at the front desk worker. Kevin walked off as the lady sighed again.

"Ma'am, I am so sorry." Charlotte said.

"Ms. Banks, please come to the front desk." Eva said into the phone.

After about 10 minutes, Sasha came into the lobby.

"What's this?" Sasha asked, confused.

"Your favorite. Two chicken sandwiches, no pickle, a large waffle fry, and a lemonade."

"Charlotte, I'm fucking starving." Sasha said with a smile, giving her a hug and a kiss.

"I figured you might be." Charlotte shrugged.

"Isn't she the best?" Sasha asked, to Eva.

Eva simply rolled her eyes.

"I love you so much Charlotte."

"I love you too." She smiled.

"Hey Charlotte." Kevin said, coming back.

Sasha and Charlotte turned to him, annoyed that he interrupted their moment.

"What?"

"Can you go to Wendy's and get me a..."

"No." Charlotte said, cutting him off.

Sasha laughed.

"But I'll give you the money."

Charlotte looked at Sasha, then at Kevin.

"Please, I'm starving just as much as Sasha is, I've been here since noon."

"Fine. What do you want?"

"Just a Baconator combo with a root beer. Thanks." Kevin said, handing her the money.

"You're not welcome." Sasha said, taking her food as she followed Kevin down the hall.

Charlotte rolled her eyes and chuckled.

"I'll be right back, babe!" Charlotte called to her.

"Don't call me babe!" Kevin yelled back, Sasha elbowed him in the ribs.

* * *

Charlotte got in the car and felt her phone vibrate.

 _Becky: I'm sorry I yelled at you earlier._

 _Charlotte: It's fine Becks, really, if anything, I deserve to be yelled at more._

 _Becky: Look, you don't have to say it back, but I just wanted you to know that I love you. Still. I always will._

Charlotte felt too guilty to say it back. She sat in the car for a while, thinking.

 _Becky: Charlotte?_

 _Charlotte: You'll always be mine._

 _Becky: Goodnight._

 _Charlotte: Goodnight, Becks._

"Baconator combo, root beer." Charlotte repeated to herself, as she started her car.


	6. Chapter 6

Charlotte and Sasha were in the car at about 11 AM. Sasha was driving, Charlotte was in the passenger seat, texting Becky.

"You sure are typing a lot over there." Sasha said, trying to keep her eyes on the road.

"Huh?" Charlotte asked, pretending she didn't hear her.

"Nothing."

"Where are we going?"

"I told you, it's a surprise."

 _Becky: I feel bad about this._

Charlotte frowned.

 _Charlotte: Bad about what?_

Sasha slammed on the breaks and honked at the car that had cut her off.

"Fucking asshole almost made me run into the back of him."

"Honey, relax."

"You're one to talk, Ms. Road Rage. Remember Senior Week?"

"I've matured since then." Charlotte said, chuckling.

"You tried to run a guy off of the road."

"I did not."

"Yeah you did, and you almost killed me, Bayley and Becky in the process."

"You guys would've survived."

Sasha shook her head, laughing.

 _Becky: Like, we're texting each other...why?_

 _Charlotte: You don't want to text me?_

"I think it runs in your family."

"Whatever." Charlotte sighed.

 _Becky: You have a girlfriend. This is wrong. We shouldn't be even texting each other so much, let alone hooking up._

Charlotte began typing again.

"Who are you texting?"

"...uh..."

Sasha waited for her response.

"Becky." Charlotte said, realizing that there was nothing wrong with saying that.

"Hesitated long enough." Sasha said.

"I wasn't listening to you, so I had to process the question."

 _Charlotte: Look, I'm starting to figure this out._

"You've been typing away for like 20 minutes."

"Is that a problem?"

"It's a little worrying...you don't text ME that often. Do you always text Becky every five seconds?"

 _Becky: Figure what out?_

"I mean...she IS my friend."

"Yeah, but, I mean...I AM your girlfriend." Sasha said, with a fake chuckle.

 _Charlotte: How we can all get what we want._

"I'm with you more, so I don't text you as much."

"Okay."

"ARE you okay?" Charlotte asked.

Sasha didn't respond.

"Sasha?"

 _Becky: You don't even know what you want, let alone how to get it._

"Sasha say something."

"We're here." Sasha said, turning into the parking lot.

 _Charlotte: I DO know what I want. I want both of you._

Sasha parked outside of the award winning Charley's Steak House.

"Oh my god, Sasha, this is so nice, no one's ever taken me here before." Charlotte said, unbuckling her seatbelt.

"Leave your phone in the car." Sasha said, emotionlessly.

"What?"

"You heard me, Charlotte."

"But what if there's an emergency with Dad?"

"He can call 911."

"Sasha..."

 _Becky: Well you can't have us both._

"Fine, whatever." Sasha said, taking off her seatbelt and getting out of the car.

 _Charlotte: I can't text you right now Becks, we'll talk about this later._

Charlotte also got out of the car.

"What is your problem?"

"Every time you're with me, you're always on your phone. Have you noticed that when we hang out, I never even check mine, unless I'm taking a picture of us?"

"Why does it matter?"

"I'll just start texting Bayley all the time when we hang out and see how YOU like it."

"Are you really jealous about me texting Becky?"

"Sorry for wanting your attention sometimes." Sasha said, walking towards the restaurant. Charlotte sighed and followed her.

"Baby I'm sorry."

Sasha didn't respond.

 _Becky: Okay..._

They entered the restaurant. Sasha remained poker-faced as Charlotte looked visibly sad.

"Banks, party of 2." Sasha said to the hostess. Sasha and Charlotte sat down and waited for a table.

Sasha glanced over at Charlotte, noticing her expression. She didn't address it. They sat in silence for about 10 more minutes.

"Banks, party of 2?" The hostess called out.

Sasha and Charlotte stood up and followed the waitress to their table. Once they sat down across from each other, Sasha had no choice but to say something about Charlotte's face.

"Babe, what's wrong?" Sasha asked.

"You're mad at me."

"I'm sorry. I overreacted. I mean, it's Becky for god's sake, it's not like it's someone I should be worrying about taking you from me."

Charlotte nervously gulped, trying to contain her thoughts.

"I'm sorry too." She managed to say, softly.

She calmed down as they looked over the menu for a bit.

"Get the Filet Mignon." Sasha said with a smile.

Charlotte cracked a smile.

"You know I do what I want, right?"

Sasha's smile turned into laughter.

"This is gonna be interesting."

"What is?"

"This relationship."

"Why do you say that?" Charlotte asked, with a smile.

"We're really similar. We're both hardheaded and we both like to be in control."

"Well you're gonna have to learn to be more submissive."

"Why ME?"

Charlotte's smile grew even bigger.

"Because I ALWAYS get what I want."

* * *

Becky was laying in her bed, relaxing. All of a sudden, her phone vibrated.

 _Naomi: Hey Becky, I heard you called out today, are you okay?_

Becky sighed. She hated lying, but she had no choice.

 _Becky: Yeah I'm fine, I just feel under the weather._

 _Naomi: Well I hope you feel better. I'm on my lunch break, do you need me to bring you anything?_

"Oh my god, why is she so fucking sweet?" Becky said aloud to herself, feeling guilty.

 _Becky: No, I'm good. Thank you though! :)_

 _Naomi: Okay, I hope you can make it into work tomorrow._

 _Becky: Haha, so do I._

 _Naomi: I'll leave you alone now, I'm probably annoying you lol_

 _Becky: Omg no! Not at all! Why would you think that?_

 _Naomi: Nevermind. No reason._

 _Becky: I like talking to you, haha._

 _Naomi: Okay good, lol._

 _Becky: When's Cameron's next party?_

 _Naomi: In like a week. Her birthday is coming up._

 _Becky: Well I might have to go! Sounds like it'll be fun._

 _Naomi: Yeah Cameron always has HUGE birthday parties._

 _Becky: I'll just enjoy the party sober this time, lmao._

 _Naomi: Haha! Yeah that's probably a good idea._

 _Becky: Just let me know what time._

 _Naomi: I definitely will. My break is over, I gotta go._

Becky looked up at the clock, they had been texting for 30 minutes.

 _Becky: Alright, talk to you later._

* * *

After lunch, and a shopping trip, Charlotte and Sasha were back in the car.

"Where are we going now?" Charlotte asked.

"The bar."

"Who's going to drive us back home?"

"Sasha." Sasha said, with a smile.

"Don't get too drunk."

"If I do, you'll have to drive."

"You KNOW I'm getting too drunk."

"Then just don't drink."

"...you're taking a FLAIR to a BAR and telling them not to drink?" Charlotte asked, with a smile.

Sasha rolled her eyes as they parked outside of Oasis Bar and Grill.

Charlotte's heart briefly started to beat faster and harder until she realized that Becky wasn't working today.

"You alright?" Sasha asked.

"Yes."

Charlotte and Sasha got out of the car and walked into the bar.

"Naomi!" Sasha said.

"Sasha, Charlotte, how are you guys!?" Naomi exclaimed.

Charlotte simply responded with a smile as Sasha and Naomi began talking to each other. Charlotte vaguely remembered Naomi from high school. They graduated together and had a few classes but were never friends. Then it hit her. THAT was the Naomi that Becky was talking about.

"I'll just have a Long Island Iced Tea." Sasha said.

"Alright, what about you Charlotte?"

"A Shirley Temple please." Charlotte smiled.

"Sure." Naomi said, grabbing some Sprite and cherry grenadine.

"Shirley Temple?" Sasha asked, chuckling a bit.

"I changed my mind about drinking." Charlotte shrugged. In reality, she didn't want to get drunk and say something to Naomi that she shouldn't. Especially in front of Sasha.

Charlotte spent the rest of the next 2 hours drinking soda, watching Sasha drink alcohol, and trying not to get caught staring at Naomi, visualizing what happened between her and Becky. The longer she sat there, the more jealous and angry she grew. She wanted to text Becky about it, but she was determined not to because of her argument with Sasha.

"You ready babe?" Charlotte asked, desperately wanting to leave.

"Yeah, I guess."

They got up.

"Be safe you guys!" Naomi called out to them. Neither of them responded.

Sasha was too drunk to respond, Charlotte intentionally ignored her.

Charlotte drove as Sasha was drunkenly rambling to her.

"Oh my god! Bayley comes back tomorrow I'm gonna go see her!" Sasha slurred.

"After work?"

"Fuck. I gotta work tomorrow."

"Yeah, what time is it?"

"8...I gotta work in less than 6 hours!"

"What?"

"8, 9, 10, 1, 2, 3. I gotta go in at 3."

Charlotte looked at her.

"3PM?"

"Yes silly."

"That's 19 hours from now."

"...really?"

"I love you Sasha." Charlotte said, parking the car outside Sasha's apartment complex.

They kissed.

"I love you too."

Charlotte couldn't help but giggle a bit, watching Sasha get out of the car stumble into her apartment.

She immediately texted Becky.

 _Charlotte: So I saw Naomi today..._

She began driving. Once she got to a red light, she checked her phone for a response.

 _Becky: Okay?_

 _Charlotte: Okay? That's all you have to say?_

 _Becky: I'm not sure what else you want me to say._

The car behind Charlotte honked their horn. She snapped her head forward and saw that the light was green.

"Sorry." Charlotte said aloud, to the car behind her, as if they could hear her. She immediately took off.

She hit another red light.

 _Charlotte: Are you two like...a thing now?_

The light turned green before Charlotte could read Becky's response. Once she finally pulled in her driveway, she turned the car off and sat there.

 _Becky: No._

 _Charlotte: What all exactly did you guys do together?_

 _Becky: None of your business._

 _Charlotte: Please tell me. It's been bothering me._

 _Becky: Is there anything else you wanted to talk about?_

 _Charlotte: Bayley's coming tomorrow._

 _Becky: I know._

 _Charlotte: You think she's going to say anything to Sasha?_

 _Becky: Idk..._

 _Becky: Jk, she probably won't._

 _Charlotte: Becky come on, don't play like that._

 _Becky: Anything else?_

 _Charlotte: Are you going to tell me what you and Naomi did?_

 _Becky: No._

 _Charlotte: Was it more than what WE did?_

 _Becky: No._

 _Charlotte: Then why can't you tell me?_

 _Becky: Cause you're cute when you're jealous._

Charlotte couldn't help but smile and shake her head.

 _Charlotte: Wow, thanks I guess._

 _Becky: Your welcome. Nice talking to you._

 _Charlotte: Goodnight._

 _Becky: Goodnight._

Charlotte hesitated a bit.

 _Charlotte: I love you Becks._

 _Becky: Oh, cool._

 _Charlotte:..._

 _Becky:..._

 _Charlotte: You're not going to say it back?_

 _Becky: No._

 _Charlotte: I understand._

 _Becky: Night._

 _Charlotte: Goodnight._

Charlotte sighed and went into the house, unable to get Naomi and Becky off of her mind. She almost wished she was drunk so she could just go into her room and pass out. Instead she stayed awake, thinking. She pulled her phone out.

 _Charlotte: Please just say it back?..._

Charlotte stared at her phone, desperately waiting for a response.

 _Becky: It back._

 _Charlotte: Fuck you._

 _Becky: Fuck me?_

 _Charlotte: Yeah, fuck you._

 _Becky: Only if you break up with Sasha first._

 _Charlotte: Goodnight Becky._

 _Becky: You said that last time._

 _Charlotte: I'm serious this time._

 _Becky: Sure. Goodnight._

Charlotte sat, furious. She wanted to just go to bed but she couldn't.

 _Charlotte: Why are you acting like this all of a sudden?_

 _Becky: Maybe I don't like being a homewrecker._

 _Charlotte: I told you I need fucking time to figure this out okay?_

 _Becky: Why are you cursing at me._

 _Charlotte: Because I need you to be understanding and be here for me right now and you're acting like a jerk._

 _Becky: Yeah, this is my fault. It's my fault you chose Sasha over me, it's my fault your unfaithful to her, it's my fault you don't know what you want._

 _Charlotte: I never said it was your fault and I already told you what I want._

 _Becky: You can't have both of us Charlotte. You made your decision._

 _Charlotte: Yes I can have both of you. I can and I will._

 _Becky: So you want to date both of us._

 _Charlotte: Yes._

 _Becky: And you think that's going to happen?_

 _Charlotte: Yes._

 _Becky: And you expect me and Sasha both to be fine with it?_

 _Charlotte:...eventually maybe._

 _Becky: You're delusional, goodnight Charlotte._

 _Charlotte: Look, please just tell me you love me because I know you do._

 _Becky: If you know I do then I don't need to say it._

 _Charlotte: Becky you're gonna make me cry._

 _Becky: I've cried myself to sleep the past 4 nights because of you, and I'll probably be doing it again tonight. One night of it won't hurt you._

 _Charlotte: Becky, I'm really sorry. About everything. Including cussing at you._

 _Becky: I'm sorry too._

 _Charlotte: Sorry for what?_

 _Becky: Sorry that you made a decision and you can't deal with the consequences of it._

 _Charlotte: Becky please._

 _Becky: Look, you know we can't resist each other and we're probably going to hook up again before the week is over, you've got everything you want. You've got my heart and Sasha's, I don't understand why you're unhappy._

 _Charlotte: I want the three of us to be happy. Together..._

 _Becky: Then have a wet dream about us having a threesome. Goodnight._

 _Charlotte: Goodnight Becky._

Charlotte put down her phone and put her face into her hands. She slowly started to cry, realizing what a mess she's made.


	7. Chapter 7

_Charlotte was laying in bed, she turned to her left to see Sasha laying next to her, awake._

 _"Good morning Sash." Charlotte muttered, half asleep._

 _"Morning, babe!" She heard Becky's voice say. She immediately snapped fully awake and sat up, looking around the room._

 _"Who said that?" Charlotte asked, confused._

 _"Me!" It came out of Sasha's mouth, but it was clearly Becky's voice._

 _"Sasha?"_

 _"That's my name." Sasha said, with an Irish accent so thick a chainsaw couldn't cut through it._

 _"Sasha what's going on?"_

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"Why do you sound like..."_

 _"Like what?"_

 _"Like Becky..."_

 _"What're ya talking about? I sound nothing like her!"_

 _Charlotte very clearly recognized this voice as Becky's._

 _"What the fuck?"_

 _"Something's wrong with you, lass. You're losing it."_

 _Charlotte sighed, and layed back down, resting her eyes for a second._

 _"Wake up, sleepy head!" said a voice that sounded like Sasha's voice._

 _"Your voice is back to normal!" Charlotte said, opening her eyes. She turned to see Becky, laying next to her, confused._

 _"My voice sounded weird?"_

 _"What the hell is going on? Why do YOU sound like SASHA now?"_

 _"I do not sound like Sasha!" Becky said._

 _Charlotte once again, laid back down, and closed her eyes. Trying to find out if she was going insane or not._

 _After a bit, she re-opened them to see Becky still on the left of her._

 _"Becky..."_

 _"Yeah?" Becky said softly, her voice now back to normal._

 _"Thank god!"_

 _"Shhh, you'll wake Sasha." Becky warned, pointing to Charlotte's right._

 _She turned to her right to see Sasha, laying next to her, sleeping._

 _Charlotte jumped back, closer to Becky, startled by Sasha's presence._

 _"Don't wake her up, I have to get out of here first." Becky whispered, slowly leaving the bed._

 _Charlotte watched her, confused._

 _Sasha slowly woke up and sat up as Becky froze in her tracks._

 _"What is Becky doing here?" Sasha asked._

 _Charlotte and Becky stared at each other, both silent._

 _"Somebody better answer my fucking question." Sasha said, getting out of bed and standing up._

 _Becky remained silent._

 _"If you're not going to give me an answer, I'm gonna beat one out of you."_

 _"Guys, please!" Charlotte said, still in bed as Sasha approached Becky._

 _"I...I love Charlotte...and she loves me." Becky smiled._

 _Sasha punched Becky in the face._

 _"Sasha!" Charlotte yelled. She tried to leave the bed, but suddenly, she couldn't move._

 _Becky tackled Sasha to the ground and the two began fighting. Charlotte tried desperately to get her body to move, in order to break up the fight, but she was stuck, watching it all happen._

 _"Guys please! Please stop please! It doesn't have to be like this! Guys stop! Guys!"_

* * *

"Guys please...please..." Charlotte muttered in her sleep, tossing and turning in her bed. She eventually rolled onto her remote, which was uncomfortable enough to wake her up from her confusing dream. She layed there for a bit, taking in what had just happened. She wiped the tears that had fallen down her face while she was asleep and went into the living room.

"I'll be back in a few hours, I got a lunch date! Woo!" Ric said, smiling, and leaving the door.

Charlotte chuckled a bit, rolling her eyes. She grabbed some cereal and sat down on the couch, turning on the TV.

Eventually she heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it!?" Charlotte asked

"It's bae."

Charlotte looked at the clock, it read 11:54 AM. She opened the door and let Sasha in.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to surprise you." Sasha said. She immediately grabbed Charlotte's head and began kissing her, eagerly licking her lips, demanding her to open her mouth without words. Charlotte pulled away and Sasha pulled her right back in. Charlotte pulled away again.

"What?" Sasha asked.

"Let me lock the door first, gosh." Charlotte smiled, locking it shut.

Sasha continued her assault on Charlotte's lips and Charlotte happily granted Sasha's tongue access to explore her mouth. They continued this kiss for a while, until Sasha broke it.

"You taste like Cinnamon Toast Crunch." Sasha giggled.

Charlotte pointed to the bowl on the table.

Sasha tried to pull Charlotte back into the kiss, but Charlotte resisted her.

"What now?"

"Why are we standing here and doing this? I have a bed, you know?"

Sasha rolled her eyes, laughing, and followed Charlotte to her bedroom.

Sasha pushed her onto the bed and jumped on top of her.

"Ow! Wait!" Charlotte yelled, picking up the remote Sasha just pushed her on top of and tossing it to the floor.

"What's with you today?" Charlotte asked.

"I'm super horny right now."

"I can tell."

Sasha began kissing her once again, as Charlotte was deciding how long she'd let Sasha dominate her. Sasha broke the kiss again.

"I'm the boss." Sasha said, matter-of-factly, before kissing her again. Charlotte chuckled into the kiss.

"Say it." Sasha said, taking another pause.

"Say what."

"Say I'm the boss."

Charlotte started laughing.

"I'm dead serious."

"I'm not saying that."

"Why not?"

"Cause maybe I want to be the boss." Charlotte said, teasingly.

Sasha didn't even crack a smile.

Charlotte began trying to switch their positions but Sasha wasn't having it.

"We can't BOTH be the boss." Sasha said, coldly.

"I know, that's why I'm the dominant one."

"You're the dominant one until clothes start coming off. Then you turn into a little bitch." Sasha teased.

"Whatever."

"You loved it when I dominated you last time, you submissive little..."

Charlotte flipped their positions and continued the kiss.

Sasha struggled, trying to regain control as Charlotte held her down, matching her kissing intensity from earlier.

"You strong motherfucker." Sasha said, still struggling as Charlotte took a break from the kiss to regain her breath.

"Who's the boss NOW?"

Sasha stopped struggling.

"You." She sighed, in defeat.

"Wow I didn't think you'd give up that ea..."

While Charlotte's guard was down, Sasha flipped their positions, regaining control.

"You sneaky motherfucker." Charlotte said. Sasha placed her knees onto Charlotte's shoulders so she couldn't get up.

"Looks like I win."

"Okay, but how are you supposed to kiss me like this?"

"I'm done kissing." Sasha said, unbuttoning her own jeans.

"You know how this turned out the last time, right?"

"I don't care."

"Okay, can I get in a more comfortable position, please? You're kinda pinning me to the bed."

Sasha chuckled.

"Say I'm the boss."

"You're the boss Sasha! Okay?"

"Okay." She smiled, letting her up.

Sasha layed on her back, allowing Charlotte between her legs. Charlotte nervously looked down and the crotch of Sasha's jeans.

"S-so you want-"

"Call me the boss when you address me."

Charlotte rolled her eyes, already starting to get annoyed with the amount of dominance she had given Sasha.

"Nevermind."

"Nevermind, who?"

"Nevermind, boss."

Sasha smiled down at Charlotte who slowly unzipped Sasha's jeans.

"C'mon, I have things to do." Sasha said, complaining about Charlotte's slow pace.

Charlotte pulled down Sasha's jeans and threw them to the side, then she giggled.

"What?" Sasha asked.

"Yellow."

"What's wrong with yellow?

"It's a cute color on you."

Charlotte slowly kissed Sasha on her inner thigh.

"I don't have time for this teasing nonsense!" Sasha exclaimed, removing her own panties.

"So you're REALLY horny, huh?" Charlotte smiled, a bit nervously.

"Don't fuck with me Charlotte, I already told you I am."

"So you want this really really bad, don't you?"

"What do you want?"

"Beg me."

Sasha squinted her eyes, debating on whether or not to give up all the dominance she'd spent the past several minutes earning.

Charlotte slowly ran her fingers up and down Sasha's entrance.

"I'm not begging for anything." Sasha said, trying to remain composed.

Charlotte slowly started to push two of her fingers inside of Sasha, she immediately stopped and pulled them out before they even got a quarter of the way in. Sasha desperately arched her lower back as Charlotte pulled her fingers away.

"Why?" Sasha asked, almost moaning a bit.

"Beg me."

"Bosses don't beg."

Charlotte smiled again before spitting on Sasha's clit and quickly making rough circles on it with her left thumb.

"Woah, woah, ah, damn baby I didn't...I wasn't expecting...I didn't think you'd find...fuck!" Sasha moaned out. Charlotte put her two fingers on her right hand in her mouth before jamming them back inside Sasha.

"You like when I finger fuck you?" Charlotte asked confidently, sounding more like her normal, dominant self.

"Ohhh...fuck...Yes but...baby I need your mouth on me." Sasha moaned out.

"Beg for it then."

"Unh...fuck no." Sasha moaned, her eyes shut as she grabbed Charlotte's bed sheets as hard as she could.

Charlotte smiled at Sasha's stubbornness, fingering her harder.

"Mmmmm...oh god...I can't...I...Charlotte I need your mouth on me right now!"

"Beg then."

"...please?" Sasha whimpered, trying not to fully submit.

"Beg."

"Charlotte, please, I need it!"

"Need what?"

"I need your mouth on me! Please! I'm begging! You have full control over me right now! Tongue fuck me! Lick my clit! Baby please, I'm begging for your tongue right now, please!"

Charlotte pulled her fingers out of Sasha and plunged her tongue inside of her.

"Fuck Yes!"

Charlotte found out that she didn't particularly enjoy the taste and started to pull away before Sasha slammed her face back into it. She continued to slide her tongue in and out of Sasha for a bit.

"I'm really close Charlotte!" Sasha called out.

Charlotte managed to fight the strong, tan hand that was gripping her hair and pressing on the back of her head long enough to work her way up to Sasha's clit.

"BABY!" Sasha screamed, tightening her grip on Charlotte's hair. Charlotte re-entered her fingers into Sasha and started hammering away. She heard a sharp gasp.

"Oh my-" Sasha muttered under her breath before going completely silent, mid sentence, as her eyes rolled in the back of her head.

For the next several seconds, Charlotte heard nothing but the sound of her own fingers entering and exiting Sasha rapidly. Then, after what felt like an eternity, she finally heard Sasha exhale and begin breathing again, as she let go of Charlotte's head.

"I'm done." She said softly, grabbing Charlotte's hand and pushing it away, gently.

"You're really quiet about it." Charlotte smiled.

"About what?"

"Having an orgasm."

"When I try to talk during it I sound stupid, so I just shut up."

"I'd love to hear you." Charlotte said, putting her hand on the side of Sasha's face.

Sasha smiled and rolled her eyes.

They kissed once more.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

As Becky finished getting dressed from her shower, she heard a knock on the door, she opened it to see Bayley standing in the doorway.

"Bayley! I wasn't expecting you so early!"

Bayley said nothing, she simply smiled and hugged Becky before entering.

"I've been trying to get this off of my neck for about 48 hours. The one from Naomi is like half gone, but the other one looks exactly the same and I..."

Becky was cut off by Bayley handing her color correcting concealer that she pulled out of her purse while she was talking.

"Are you..."

"Yes I'm sure that's your color, I used your face tone and went a bit darker because your neck and your face aren't the exact same color."

"...well my other stuff didn'..."

"Trust me, this will work."

"But..."

"It's meant to cover dark bruises."

"I'm just saying I'm not sure if it'll..."

"Well I'll just put it back then." Bayley said, pretending to put it back in her purse.

"No...I'll take it." Becky said.

Bayley handed it to Becky and she walked to her bathroom.

She ran out 4 minutes later and gave Bayley a huge hug.

"You're such a life saver! Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome." Bayley smiled.

They sat down on the couch.

"So, how was the cruise?"

"Becky you know I'm not here to talk about a cruise."

"It was worth a shot." Becky shrugged.

"Any recent happenings with Charlotte?"

Becky pulled out her phone, scrolled to her "so I saw Naomi today" text from Charlotte, and handed it to Bayley. She began reading as Becky nervously watched her, like a child watching their parent read their report card.

Bayley started laughing.

"What?"

"'Oh, cool.'"

Becky rolled her eyes.

Bayley began laughing again.

"What now?"

"'It back!'"

Becky couldn't help but smile.

"Becky oh my goodness."

"What?"

"You told me not to be too hard on her but you told her 'Only if you break up with Sasha first', like damn, I'm kinda proud Becks."

"Wow, you really don't like Charlotte."

"I used to about a week ago." Bayley shrugged.

"Just keep reading."

Bayley read to the end.

"You ruined it with the 'you have my heart' stuff."

Becky felt her mood shift quickly from relaxed and content to saddened.

"It's the truth. I'm head over heels in love with the girl."

"Even though she has a girlfriend?"

"Yeah."

"And even though she's using you?"

"I'm not sure she is. She says wants us both."

"Okay, Sasha's a really sweet girl, and she only wants Charlotte. From what you've told me, Naomi seems like a really sweet girl, and I'm sure she only wants you. So why don't you..."

"I'm a really sweet girl who only wants Charlotte too." Becky said, sounding slightly annoyed.

"I know but I...Becks...Becks what's wrong?" Bayley said, noticing the tears forming in her eyes.

"What's wrong with me? What makes Sasha so much better than me?" Becky frowned, unable to stop the tears from flowing.

"Becky..."

"If she had to choose between me and Sasha, she'd choose her, I just know she would. That's why she's dating her. I don't understand why she likes her so much more. What does she have that I don't?"

Bayley gently wiped the tears from Becky's face. Becky leaned her face into Bayley's shoulder and began quietly sobbing as Bayley patted her on the back.

"It's okay Becky, let it out."

"She sees Sasha as a girlfriend, she sees me as a fuck buddy, an ego boost, she gets off on knowing how much I can't resist her."

"Which is why you need to move on."

"I'm gonna miss her so much."

"I know, I know."

"But you're right."

Becky stood up.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, my shift starts in 20 minutes." Becky said, wiping her remaining tears and grabbing her car keys.

"Alright, have fun at work, try not to sweat too much." Bayley said, pointing at Becky's make up covered neck.

"Thanks again."

"You're welcome."

* * *

Becky entered the bar to see Naomi, already there, cleaning.

"Hey." Becky said.

"Wow."

"What."

"...nevermind." Naomi laughed, nervously.

"What?"

"Nothing...it was...I was gonna say a joke but it's not funny."

Becky looked confused.

"Go ahead."

"Nah."

"Why not?"

"It's inappropriate."

Becky looked around the bar.

"It's just the two of us, come on."

"I...was gonna say, 'wow, that hickey went away quick', but I forgot you told me to forget it ever happened. Sorry." Naomi frowned, looking down and continuing to clean.

Becky chuckled. Earlier, she said that Charlotte liked the ego boost she provided her, but she couldn't really blame her, Naomi's obvious awkward crush provided her that same feeling to an extent.

"I put make up on it."

"I'm sorry for bringing it up."

Becky noticed how upset Naomi looked.

"Naomi, are you okay?"

Naomi didn't respond, as she kept cleaning the spotless bar, in order to avoid looking at Becky.

"Naomi, it's fine, it really is...Naomi...Naomi what's wrong?"

Becky was interrupted by the door of the bar opening, as Ric Flair walked in, with a younger woman.

"Becky?" Ric asked.

Becky was caught off guard that Ric remembered her name.

"Hi." Becky responded with a weak smile.

"I haven't seen you in a while..."

"What can I get you?" Becky asked, changing the subject.

"Two amaretto sours please."

* * *

Bayley walked into the hotel lobby at 10PM to see Eva sitting at the front desk.

"How may I...Bayley!"

"Hey Eva, how's my co-manager doing?"

"Which one?"

"What?"

Kevin Owens walked into the lobby.

"You requested a manager?" He asked, with a smug look.

"Please tell me this is an elaborate prank." Bayley groaned.

"Name tags don't lie." Kevin said, pointing to his manager name tag.

"Ugh."

"Hey, I'm the only one actually doing work around here today, except for you Eva of course, you're doing a great job answering the phone and referring people to actual helpful employees."

Eva rolled her eyes.

"Is that so?" Bayley asked.

"Yes, the cooks shut down the kitchen at like 6, we're understaffed on maids so I've cleaned about 12 rooms today that I'm pretty sure porn videos were filmed in, and the whole time, Sasha's been on the phone texting her stupid boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?"

"Charlotte."

Eva's jaw dropped as Bayley smirked a bit and rolled her eyes.

"Now if you excuse me, I'm going to go to the pool area, and I'll probably have to save someone from drowning because I have to do every job here!"

"Exaggeration much?" Eva asked.

"A FREAKING KID DREW ON THE WALL WITH A RED CRAYON ALL NIGHT AND I HAD TO SCRUB IT FOR OVER A HALF HOUR!"

"You know, I heard mayonnaise gets rid of crayon pretty quick." Bayley smiled.

"...I wish mayonnaise got rid of you pretty quick." Kevin said, walking away. As he left, Sasha walked into the lobby.

"Bayley! How are you!?"

"Great, just met the new manager."

"He's been a dick to me all day and acting like he can run the hotel by himself, so at like 1 o'clock I just stopped working."

Bayley and Sasha high fived. They laughed a bit. Bayley immediately stopped laughing once she saw the hotel door open.

"Hey babe, I..."

Sasha turned around to see Charlotte, frozen in her tracks.

Charlotte and Bayley made brief eye contact before Charlotte looked away.

"What are you doing here?" Sasha asked, semi-excitedly.

"I came to bring you your purse, you left it at my house. Here ya go."

Charlotte nervously walked over to Sasha and handed it to her.

"Thanks, I don't know how I did that."

"Well, I love you, good night." Charlotte said, before giving Sasha a quick peck on the lips.

"Goodnight, love you too."

Before she turned around and left, Charlotte accidentally made another second of eye contact with Bayley. Once she left, Sasha turned back to her.

"She makes me so happy." Sasha smiled.

A huge wave of guilt hit Bayley.

"That's good." She nodded.

"Like...I've never had a relationship that I couldn't see possibly ending. Guy or girl. This is the first time that I've ever truly felt like I'm with the perfect person for me."

"I'm really happy for you guys." Bayley said, forcing a smile.

"I know it's only been official for a few days, but I've been seeing Charlotte for a few months now."

"Wow, I had no idea. Welp, I better get home and go to sleep, I gotta work the morning shift tomorrow."

"Alright, see ya tomorrow Bay!"

"See ya Sash!" Bayley said, leaving, her brain screaming at her to tell Sasha about Charlotte and Becky.

Sasha pulled out her phone and began texting Charlotte once again.

* * *

Naomi walked out of the bar, once she was halfway to her car, she heard Becky call out to her.

"Naomi! You haven't spoken to me all day, what's wrong!?"

Naomi said nothing, she just got in her car and started it.

Becky stood confused before she decided to let it go and enter her own car as Naomi drove out of the bar's parking lot.


	8. Chapter 8

Becky sighed, putting her head in her hands, trying hard to fight the urges that had been burdening her for around 48 hours now. Against her own will, she picked up her phone and started typing.

 _Becky: I need you here right now._

Becky sighed, immediately regretting the text she had just sent. She got a response immediately.

 _Charlotte: I'm on my way._

 _Becky: This is the very last time. I'm so serious._

Becky looked at the clock, it read 12:02 PM. By 12:13, she heard a knock on her door. She went over and opened it, letting Charlotte in.

"Why the sudden change of heart?" Charlotte asked, closing the door without locking it.

"It wasn't sudden." Becky said, grabbing Charlotte's wrist and leading her to the bedroom.

As soon as they were in, Becky closed the door and locked it, before shoving Charlotte onto the bed. Before Charlotte could make a comment about how aggressive Becky was being, the shorter, orange-haired girl began kissing her. During the kiss, Charlotte removed her hair tie from her wrist and used it to tie up her long hair, eager to get it out of Becky's way. As the kiss continued, Charlotte felt Becky's passion growing. Then, all of a sudden, Becky broke the kiss.

"You know I fucking hate you, right?" Becky asked, before continuing.

"Mmmhmm." Charlotte moaned, sticking out her tongue, which Becky attacked with her own.

Becky slid both of her hands under Charlotte's bra, and began aggressively squeezing, causing Charlotte to moan louder in a mix of pleasure and pain. Becky broke the kiss again.

"What the fuck does Sasha have that I don't?" Becky asked, her lust and anger growing by the second.

"Don't talk about Sasha." Charlotte said, out of breath.

"Why?"

"It's all about you right now." Charlotte said, seductively, looking into Becky's eyes.

Becky immediately continued the kiss again. Charlotte grabbed Becky's head and pulled it away from her own.

"Don't squeeze too hard, you'll leave bruises." She moaned out.

Becky sighed and relinquished her grip on Charlotte's large breasts, moving her hands to her blonde hair, before kissing her once again. Eventually, she broke the kiss once again. The two girls stared at each other for a bit, heavily breathing onto each other's faces.

"That strap-on is still under my bed." Becky said, not breaking eye contact, knowing that using it was one of Charlotte's biggest fantasies.

"Who's going to be the one wearing it?" She asked, cautiously.

"You always get what you want, remember?"

Charlotte pulled Becky in for another kiss. Becky gasped and moaned into the kiss as Charlotte gave her a sudden, hard smack on the ass. Once Charlotte realized how much Becky enjoyed it, she did it again, and was rewarded with another moan. Then, Charlotte decided to remove Becky's shirt. As they continued the kiss, Becky undid her own bra before Charlotte had the chance to. Charlotte pushed Becky higher, so she was able to tease Becky's nipples with her tongue.

"You drive me crazy, babe." Becky moaned, while her jeans were being unbuttoned by Charlotte.

"Take 'em off." Charlotte demanded. Becky immediately slipped her jeans, panties, and socks off, before continuing the passionate kiss. Becky thought about how symbolic the moment was. Charlotte managed to get her completely naked, while she remained fully clothed. She had given Charlotte everything, and Charlotte gave her nothing. Before she could dwell on that thought for too long, Charlotte broke the kiss once again, to remove her own shirt and bra. Becky just sat and stared, realizing that she'd never seen Charlotte topless.

"You're perfect." Becky said, not removing her gaze from Charlotte's chest. Charlotte responded with a blush and a smile.

"So are you."

"Apparently not, since you're dating Sa-"

Charlotte interrupted Becky with another kiss, not wanting to think about her girlfriend at the moment.

"Get me the strap on." Charlotte said, breaking the kiss.

"Okay, but..." Becky began, getting off of the bed.

"But what?"

"It has a little vibrating egg on the other side of it, and I don't know if you can handle that."

"Why wouldn't I be able to handle it?"

"It's called a 'Clit Blaster'."

"...oh." Charlotte said, looking a bit worried.

"We can leave it turned off." Becky said, pulling the toy and it's harness out from under the bed, and handing it to her. Charlotte stared at it.

"Becks, how big is this?"

"Like 7 or 8 inches I guess." Becky shrugged.

"Can you take all of that?"

"That's for me to know, and you to find out."

Charlotte immediately put on the strap-on, gasping as the egg on the inside made contact with her clitoris.

"Get on your knees." Charlotte said, standing up, beside the bed. Becky got down onto her knees on the floor, in front of her.

"I'm on them." Becky replied.

Charlotte grabbed the back of Becky's head and pushed her towards the dildo. Becky put her left hand on the shaft and began stroking it, as she began sucking on the head.

"Oh my god, Becks!" Charlotte moaned, feeling the pressure of the egg pressing against her every time Becky stroked it.

Charlotte's breathing got heavier, as she fell in love with the sight that was in front of her.

"You look so pretty with that in your mouth, Becky. You know that? Put more of it in."

Charlotte gripped Becky's hair into a sloppy pony tail as Becky gagged a bit, managing to fit 4 of the 8 inches into her mouth.

"Yes, Becky. More. I want your nose touching me." Charlotte demanded, continuing to gag Becky.

Becky pushed herself away from Charlotte in order to catch her breath, before returning to the dildo. She began gagging even louder, as she barely managed to fit 6 inches in her mouth. She felt the flexible toy bulging in her throat, while Charlotte held her there.

"Becky Lynch, you should be a sword swallower. You'd be so good at it. Don't fight me, Becks. Stop fighting me." Charlotte said, in reference to Becky pushing hard against Charlotte's legs, trying to free herself.

"Put your hands behind your back and I'll let you go."

Becky tried hard to fight every natural survival instinct in her brain and body that was forcing her to push away from Charlotte. She slowly managed to get her hands behind her back. Charlotte stuck to her word and pulled Becky's head off of the dildo. Becky looked up at Charlotte, while gasping for air.

"Don't ever fight me. You're mine, Becks, okay? You know what that means?" Charlotte asked, calmly.

"No?"

"That means when I tell you to do something, you do it. Okay?"

It was such a dominating and demeaning sentence, but Charlotte made it sound so sweet.

"Okay." Becky nodded, still out of breath.

"Get on the bed for me."

"How do you want me?"

That question alone turned Charlotte on more than anything that had happened up to that point.

"On your back."

Becky complied and Charlotte lined up the dildo at Becky's entrance. Charlotte kissed Becky on the forehead before she began slowly penetrating her.

As soon as Charlotte got an inch in, the two girls heard a knock on Becky's bedroom door. They looked at each other in confusion.

"Becky!?" Bayley yelled, from the other side of the door.

Charlotte didn't move, in disbelief that she wasn't going to get to live out her fantasy.

"Y-yes!?" Becky asked, gently pushing Charlotte and the dildo away from her.

"I have to tell you something! By the way, is that Charlotte's car outside!?"

Becky and Charlotte looked at each other again, both unsure of what to say.

"Yes!" Becky called out, with a sigh.

"Really, Becky!? Come on!"

"I know, I'm sorry!"

Charlotte looked offended.

"I'll be in the living room." Bayley said.

Becky and Charlotte both got dressed and exited the bedroom. Becky sat down on the couch as Charlotte made her way to the door.

"I'm honestly beyond disappointed in you two. Especially you, Charlotte." Bayley said.

"It wasn't even my fault this time, she invited me over!"

Once Charlotte said that, Bayley looked at Becky, with a bit of shock. Becky just hung her head like a scolded child.

"Well, here's a bit of a crazy idea. Maybe, when Becky invites you over, you could say something like, I don't know, 'I'm sorry, but I have a girlfriend.'?"

Becky noticed both Bayley and Charlotte getting angrier by the second.

"Bayley, how many times do I have to say it!? You just don't-"

"Yeah, I don't understand, I know! How about you explain it to me!? Tell me what you're gonna sit down and explain to Sasha when she catches you!"

"I don't have to answer to you!" Charlotte said, angrily, slamming the door as she left.

Becky and Bayley sat in an awkward silence for a bit.

"Becky...I'm not mad at you. I understand. I don't agree with it, and I think you're both being so unfair to Sasha, and it needs to stop, like immediately, but...I understand."

"It was a moment of weakness." Becky said, disappointedly.

"I know, without Charlotte, you're lonely. That's why I came over here. I set you up on a date tonight."

"...you what!?" Becky said, her tone changing from self-pity, to shocked annoyance.

"Yeah, you got a date tonight. Buffalo Wild Wings, 6 o'clock, with my friend Nattie. I came to help you pick an outfit."

"Bayley, why would you just set me up on a date without asking me?"

"To get you to stop hooking up with Charlotte, duh. Look, I get it. Naomi's not you're type, but I think my friend is."

"Woah, woah, woah. First off, what does Naomi have to do with anything? Secondly, I don't have a type. What do you mean your friend is my type?"

"She's muscular, she's got blond hair, and she's got big boobs." Bayley shrugged.

Becky rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Not funny, Bay."

"It was a little funny." Bayley smiled.

"No it wasn't."

"ANYWAY, come on. Let's see what's in your closet."

"Shouldn't you be at work?" Becky asked, sounding slightly annoyed.

"I was. Today I had 5 in the morning to 11:30." Bayley said, leading Becky back to the bedroom.

* * *

Charlotte drove back to her house, angrily thinking out loud.

"Fucking Bayley... Becky and I have wanted to do that for so long..."

A car cut Charlotte off to jump into her lane and she honked her horn at them.

"I'd like to see what Bayley would do in this situation... she thinks it's so simple... Does she think I like feeling guilty every time Sasha says she loves me!? Does she think I like making Becky cry!? I'm trying my fucking best to make this work, but I'm the bad guy!?"

Charlotte's grip on the wheel tightened, as tears began to form in her eyes.

Just then, her phone rang. She looked at the name that popped up, 'Mom'. She wiped the tears from her eyes and cleared her throat before answering.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Char."

"Hey Mom, what's up?"

"Nothing much, so I heard you have a girlfriend now!"

"Yeah, haha."

"I'm so excited, what's her name!?"

"Sasha."

"Her name's Sasha!? What a coincidence, you got your best friend, Sasha, and now your girlfriend's named Sasha. It's kinda funny how those things work out."

Charlotte chuckled a bit, her mother's obliviousness putting her into a slightly better mood.

"No, Mom. My best friend Sasha IS my girlfriend."

"Ohhhh, okay! You know, I never pegged her as gay. If you told me you'd end up dating one of your friends, I would guess Becky!" her mother said, with a laugh.

Charlotte just responded with a fake laugh.

"Well, I'm really happy for you two."

"Thank you."

"So, what have you been up to? You find a job yet?"

"Uh...no, I'm still looking."

"Yeah right, I bet you're looking for a job just as hard as I was looking for one when Ric was paying for all my stuff." her mother laughed.

Charlotte smiled.

"I got my certification to become a personal trainer, so I could do something with that, I guess."

"Yeah, maybe you should work on helping someone get all muscled up that isn't named Charlotte Flair."

"Mom, I missed your sense of humor so much, can you just send me jokes every day?"

"I can try. Where's Sasha?"

"Work."

"What does she do?"

"She's one of the managers at the hotel on Clearview Street...Bayley's one of the other ones." Charlotte said, not wanting to say Bayley's name, but knowing her mother would be interested in that information.

"What's Becky up to?"

Just then, she felt her phone vibrate. Sasha was calling her on the other line.

"She's bartending at Oasis, Mom I'll have to call you back, Sasha's on the other line."

"Oh great, just put us on three way!"

"Uh...alright, one second." Charlotte said, switching over to Sasha's line.

"Hello?"

"Hey babe."

"Hey Sash, why'd you call?"

"It's a slow day, I'm doing nothing and I'm stuck here. I figured I'd talk to you."

"My Mom is on the other line, she wants to talk to us both.'

"Aww, that's so cute." Sasha smiled.

"Yeah, I'll switch you over."

"Wait. I wanna prepare myself a little, ya know?"

"Prepare yourself to talk to my mother?"

"Yeah, I wanna make a good second first impression."

"Second first impression?" Charlotte asked, confused.

"Yeah, like, obviously she's met me before, but I'm your girlfriend now, so it's different. I just want to make her leave the call thinking 'wow, I'm glad they're together', ya know?"

"I guess. Tell me when you're ready."

Sasha took a deep breath.

"Okay, I'm ready."

Charlotte hit the merge call button.

"Okay I'm back Mom, Sasha's on."

"Hello?" Charlotte's mother asked.

"Hey Mrs. Flair... I mean Harrell! Ms. Harrell. I'm so sorry!" Sasha said, facepalming, while Charlotte cringed at the awkwardness of Sasha's mistake.

Charlotte's mother laughed.

"It's fine. Can you do me a favor, Sasha?"

"Sure."

"Tell your girlfriend to get a job."

The two younger girls both laughed.

"Don't embarrass me, Mom!" Charlotte said.

"Alright, alright. So you two are pretty happy together, huh?"

"Ms. Harrell, your daughter has made me so much happier these past few months. Charlotte is so perfect for me, and I just wanna thank you for raising such an amazing person."

Charlotte felt a bit of guilt as a few tears began to form in her eyes.

"Oh, Sasha, bless your heart. Thank YOU, for making my daughter so happy as well."

"Uh...hey guys, I gotta go." Charlotte said, eager to get her mind off of everything.

"Okay, it was great talking to you two, see you guys later!" Charlotte's mother said.

Before Sasha could even say anything, Charlotte hung up the call. After a short while, she got a text from Sasha.

 _Sasha: I know you're not busy, you don't do anything lol. Why'd you wanna get off the phone?_

Charlotte sighed, trying to think of an excuse.

 _Charlotte: Hitting the gym, can't skip leg day!_

 _Sasha: Remember when I came over yesterday?_

 _Charlotte: Uh...yeah?_

 _Sasha: And you made me beg?_

 _Charlotte: Yes._

 _Sasha: You know I'm getting my revenge next time we get together, right?_

Charlotte chuckled a bit, as she typed her response.

 _Charlotte: Yes, boss. ;)_

 _Sasha: Please don't turn me on while I'm at work, lol._

 _Charlotte: You started it._

 _Sasha: Haha, you're right. I'll let you get to your exercise. Have fun, I love you!_

 _Charlotte: I love you too, bye._

Charlotte parked outside of her house and went inside.

* * *

Bayley sat in the passenger seat, as Becky nervously pulled into the restaurant's parking lot.

"Loosen up, you look tense. Don't be nervous, Natalya's pretty chill. I'm sure you guys will hit it off!"

"I'm not nervous because I want your friend to like me, I'm nervous because you set me up on a date with someone I've never met and have no interest in."

"How do you know you have no interest in her if you've never met her?"

"How can I have interest in her if I've never met her?"

"Well you're about to meet her. Look, I bet she feels just as awkward as you do about this, she's never met you either. Just make conversation for an hour or so." Bayley said, shrugging as Becky parked the car. They both got out.

"And what are you going to do while we eat, just stare at us?" Becky asked.

"No, I'm gonna take your car and run a few errands."

"And then you're gonna re-fill my gas tank...right?"

"Uh...hey look, there's Nattie!" Bayley smiled, changing the subject, as Natalya got out of her car. Becky forced a smile.

"Hey, Bayley!"

"Hey, Nattie! Nattie, this is Becky. Becky, this is Nattie."

They two girls shook hands.

"Have fun you two!" Bayley exclaimed, as she took Becky's keys and entered Becky's car.

The two girls awkwardly entered the restaurant, as Bayley drove off. Becky immediately sent Bayley a text.

 _Becky: I hate you, btw._

 _Bayley: Aww, love you too!_

"I've never been here before." Natalya said, as they stood in line.

"Really?"

"Never."

"I've been a couple times, it's pretty cool."

"That's a cute accent, Irish?"

Becky smiled.

"Yeah, I moved here right before my freshman year of high school. Bayley kinda helped me get used to America."

"That's funny, I met Bayley during my freshman year of college after I moved to the U.S."

"You're not from here?"

"Nope. I'm Canadian."

"I guess Bayley should just be a travel agent." Becky shrugged. Natalya laughed.

Soon they were seated and eating. They laughed over meaningless conversation for about 50 minutes before exchanging numbers and saying goodbye to each other. Once Bayley got back, Becky got into the passenger seat.

"So...how'd it go?" Bayley asked.

"Great. Natalya's really cool. I had fun. But I'm still madly in love with Charlotte, and a little blind date isn't going to change that."

"I knew you'd say that. So what do you think for tomorrow, another date with Nattie, or you wanna meet my friend Alexa?"

"Neither. I work tomorrow."

"Okay, how about Thursday?"

"I work Thursday."

"How about Friday?"

"Naomi invited me to Cameron's birthday party."

"Saturday?"

"Look, Bayley please. Just stop. I understand what you're trying to do, and I really appreciate it. But please, just stop. I don't want anymore blind dates."

"I just want to help, Becks!"

"If you want to help, pull into the gas station and put about 20 into my tank." Becky said, pointing at her car's fuel gauge.

"I didn't drive around THAT much, how about 10?" Bayley replied, pulling into the gas station and parking next to a pump.

"10 isn't going to do anything for me."

"There wasn't that much in your car when I started driving it, but whatever, I'll fill her up." Bayley chuckled, getting out of the car and walking into the store as Becky got out and got into the driver's seat.

Once Becky and Bayley got back to the apartment, Bayley got into her own car and drove home. Becky looked down at her phone to see a text from Charlotte.

 _Charlotte: When's a good day for you?_

 _Becky: A good day for me to do what?_

 _Charlotte: Finish what we started._

Becky sighed and thought for a little bit.

 _Becky: Probably Saturday._

 _Charlotte: Good night Becky, I love you._

Again, Becky stared at her phone, thinking. Eventually she typed her response.

 _Becky: Good night. I love you too._


	9. Chapter 9

"4 texts already?" Becky asked, groggily. She opened her phone. The clock read 9:06. Becky began opening her text conversations.

 _Cameron: Hey Becky, Naomi's been acting weird since yesterday, I thought you might know what's wrong._

Becky frowned.

 _Becky: I noticed that too. I'll talk to her today and see if I can find out._

She opened the next conversation in her phone.

 _Charlotte: Remember to lock your front door on Saturday, lol._

Becky thought for a bit, trying to come up to come up with a cute, witty response.

 _Becky: Okay, don't squeeze your boobs too hard, don't fight against you choking me, and lock the door. Got it._

 _Charlotte: ;)_

As Becky laughed, she opened her conversation with Natalya.

 _Natalya: Hey, Becky! Do you work today?_

 _Becky: Yeah, why?_

Her last text was from Bayley. She opened it. It was a picture with some quote about knowing your self worth. Becky thought it over until Natalya texted her back.

 _Natalya: What time do you get off work?_

 _Becky: 6._

 _Natalya: Maybe I could come over for dinner after work?_

"I mean... I did enjoy dinner with her, and I am single... I guess there's no reason she couldn't." Becky shrugged, thinking out loud.

 _Becky: Sure! Bristol Apartments, 390 Greenwich Avenue._

 _Natalya: Can't wait! ;)_

Becky looked confused at the winky face for a bit. She put her phone down and got prepared for work.

* * *

"Okay guys, big, big day today." Bayley said, standing in front of the hotel staff, alongside Kevin, and Sasha, who was busy texting Charlotte.

 _Charlotte: So you've been thinking about me, babe?_

 _Sasha: All last night and all morning. I had a dream about you._

"This conference is really important, there's gonna be a bunch of uppity rich assholes in there so there's no time for bullshit today."

"Kevin, we don't speak about our guests that way." Bayley said, forcing a smile.

"Look, you play your role, I play mine."

 _Charlotte: Describe it, Boss?_

 _Sasha: I'm horny enough as it is babe, lol, I don't wanna go into detail._

"What are our roles exactly?"

"You're the nice boss that everyone confides in, I'm the asshole boss that makes sure shit gets done, and Sasha is the LAZY BOSS WHO TEXTS HER GIRLFRIEND 24/7!" Kevin said, yelling the last part in Sasha's ear, making her drop her phone.

"What is your problem!?" Sasha yelled, punching him in the arm and picking up her phone.

"He's got a point, Sash." Bayley shrugged.

"About?"

"You can't be texting Charlotte all day today, the conference is a time honored tradition and we need to be running like a well oiled machine."

"I'm sure if we oiled it with the saliva from Sasha and Charlotte drooling over each other, our machine would be more than well oiled." Kevin said.

A few of the staff members laughed.

"Look, I'm completely focused, and not distracted by-"

Sasha stopped talking as she stared at the picture Charlotte sent her. The tall, muscular, blonde girl was in a sexy pose on her bed, in her bra and panties.

 _Sasha: I want to taste every inch of your skin so bad right now :(_

"Not distracted by?" Bayley asked.

 _Charlotte: Just the skin!? Haha_

"Not distracted by Charlotte."

 _Sasha: You're doing this to me on purpose_

"Okay, well, we have 30 minutes to set up, guys. Sasha, you, the servers, and the chefs will oversee the kitchen. Kevin, you and the janitors are overseeing conference room. Make sure there's enough chairs and tables, and make sure the laptop for the presentation is ready to go, and I'll oversee the rest of the hotel like a normal day, except by myself... All day." Bayley said.

 _Charlotte: Doing what?_

 _Sasha: Teasing and torturing me._

Charlotte sent a topless selfie, almost causing Sasha to drop her phone again. She felt her knees getting weak.

"Did you say 30 minutes?" Sasha asked, trying to hide her lust.

"Yeah."

"Okay cool, I gotta use the bathroom."

"Thanks for the announcement." Kevin said sarcastically.

Sasha ignored him and briskly walked out of the room. She made her way into the elevator, as stared at Charlotte's picture.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." she said as the elevator let her out on the 4th floor. She remembered rooms 412, 414, and 416 were all currently unoccupied. Sasha put her Manager's Key into room 414's door, opening it. She manually locked it so no one else could get in, even with a key. As she walked into the bathroom of the room and locked the door. She sat on the closed toilet lid and began to call Charlotte.

"Hello?" Charlotte asked.

"I hate you."

"What?"

"I'm in a random hotel room with my hand in my pants because you've been teasing me since yesterday and I can't take it anymore." Sasha said, moaning a bit. She slipped her middle finger inside herself as she used her own thumb to rub her clit.

"WHAT!? YOU'RE MASTURBATING AT WORK!?"

"I need to be focused today, so I need to cum and get it over with. Come on Charlotte, I've only got like 20 minutes. Less judging and more encouragement."

"Wow... that's just so dirty and naughty."

"Naughty?" Sasha asked, laughing.

"That's the only word I could think of!"

"Don't make me laugh, make me cum, babe."

"I wish I could see you right now."

"If you could see me right now, I wouldn't have to do this myself."

"I'm not sure what else to say." Charlotte shrugged.

"You can tell me how nasty I'm being, finger fucking myself at work." Sasha moaned, holding the phone up to her ear with her free hand.

"I still can't believe your doing it."

"You made me your fucking bitch last time." Sasha moaned, even louder, slipping her ring finger inside herself as well.

"I thought you like being in control?"

"I do, but... when you dominated me... and there was nothing I could do but lay there and beg... I liked it a lot."

"So the boss needs to be bossed around every now and then?"

"Call me the boss again." Sasha demanded, pulling her pants down so she could finger herself harder.

"You're the boss, Sasha."

"That's the easiest way to make me cum."

At this point, Charlotte could hear Sasha pleasuring herself. Sasha's hand was moving at a speed that even Sasha herself didn't know it was capable of.

"What is?" Charlotte asked.

"Telling me I'm the boss."

"Well... you ARE the boss."

"Oh Charlotte, I-"

Sasha was cut off by an incoming call. Her screen read: "Bayley".

"Fuck." Sasha said, continuing to masturbate.

"What?" Charlotte asked, realizing it wasn't an expression of pleasure.

"Bayley's calling."

"Why?"

"She probably wants to know where I am."

Sasha's phone lit up, as it received a text from Bayley.

 _Bayley: Where are you!?_

Sasha sighed.

She removed her hand from her pants and used her clean index finger to type her response.

 _Sasha: Bathroom._

Sasha continued where she left off, before Bayley texted back.

 _Bayley: Eva just left the staff bathroom, she said you weren't in there._

Sasha sighed again.

"Hello?" Charlotte asked.

"I gotta go back to work." Sasha moaned, fighting back tears of frustration.

"Okay, babe."

"I'll call you when I'm on break. Love you."

"Love you too, bye."

 _Sasha: I used one of the hotel room bathrooms. Taco Bell breakfast burrito. Never again._

 _Bayley: Well hurry up, get off the toilet and get down here!_

 _Sasha: On my way._

* * *

When Becky entered Oasis, Naomi was already there, as usual.

"Hey, Becky." Naomi smiled.

"Hey, Naomi. Happier than you were the other day, I see."

"Yeah." Naomi said, with a shrug.

"What was that about anyway?"

"I was mad about something I had no right to be mad about. I'm sorry."

"What were you mad about?"

Naomi looked around the empty bar. No one else was there.

"Well... what happened at the party."

"You were mad about what happened at the party?" Becky asked, confused.

"Because, when you said forget it ever happened, I realized that that night was my only chance to ever... you know."

Becky silently nodded, avoiding eye contact.

"Not that I'd ever do that with you drunk like that!"

"I understand." Becky said, with a bit of a laugh.

"So, uh... yeah. I was upset. I'm sorry."

"No, no, you're fine. Sorry for... initiating it, I guess."

"Don't apologize. I didn't mind it."

Naomi immediately covered her mouth as Becky simply laughed.

"I'm so sorry, I don't know why I said that."

"Let's just stop talking about it."

When Becky said that, she noticed the familiar look of disappointment return to Naomi's face.

"You know, you shouldn't say that night was your only chance." Becky said.

Naomi's face immediately lit up.

"What do you mean?"

"You just never know. People will start coming in soon, we should set up."

"You're right." Naomi said, with a smile.

The two girls began setting up the bar as Cameron walked in.

* * *

Charlotte sat in the living room alone.

"I need a new hobby." She said, aloud to herself, flipping through channels. Just then, she heard a knock at the door.

She stood up and looked through the peephole to see her brother David, standing outside. She opened the door, let him in, and hugged him.

"Dad here?" he asked.

"Nope." Charlotte said, as they entered the living room and sat down.

"I'll wait here for him, I guess."

"I'm glad you and Dad are back on good terms again. I've been going to 3 houses for Thanksgiving for a while now."

"We should get everyone together this year. You, me, Dad, Mom, your Mom."

"Good luck with that."

David and Charlotte laughed for a bit.

"It'd be nice to have everyone together."

"Almost everyone." Charlotte said, sadly.

"Have you guys sold the stuff in Reid's storage unit yet?"

"No, me and Mom haven't been able to yet. At this rate, I think we never will."

"I mean, it hasn't been that long. Only a few years." David shrugged.

"3 years and about 2 months. Exactly 1,145 days. But who's counting?" Charlotte said, with a smile, as tears started to form in her eyes.

David put his arm around her. They sat in silence for a bit.

"We should have Thanksgiving here." David said.

"Why?"

"It's Ric's house. Ric is the person we're all connected by."

"That makes sense. It's just... I don't know. Mom's house is where we grew up... well, I guess you were already 8 when you moved there, but still. You lived there for 10 years."

"We had plenty of great memories in that house, but it'd be awkward for my Mom, ya know? Thanksgiving in the house your husband bought for the woman he divorced you to be with."

"It'll be awkward anyway, but I see your point. Speaking of relationships, I need advice."

"Sure."

"So... I'm dating Sasha."

"Uh... 5 foot tall? Pink hair?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, didn't expect that." David said.

"Didn't expect what?"

"You being gay."

"I'm not gay, I don't even think I'm fully bi. I like guys. I just also really like these 2 specific girls. That's it."

"So you... wait, did you just say 2 girls?"

"That's where I need advice."

"Wow, you're a Flair alright."

"Dave, be serious."

"Okay, go ahead."

"So Sasha and I were like seeing each other and like... flirting and stuff. And then Becky and I started doing the same. Then, things started getting really serious with both girls. Sasha asked me to be her girlfriend, I panicked and said yes. But it's going great, I love dating Sasha... but I'm still seeing Becky, and she knows about my relationship, but we still love each other. So what should I do?"

"Break up with Sasha and date Becky."

"Why?"

"If you loved Sasha so much, you wouldn't cheat on her with Becky."

"It's not that simple."

"I'll take Sasha off your hands for ya." David said, with a smile.

Charlotte rolled her eyes.

"I bet you would... I just wish I could have them both."

"Like Polygamy?"

"What's that?"

"Like, being in a marriage with more than one person."

"That's a thing!?" Charlotte yelled.

"Yeah. It's usually a creepy old guy and his 12 sister wives, not 3 attractive girls in their mid-twenties."

Charlotte said nothing, chuckling a bit.

Just then, Ric walked in.

"Hey, Dad!" Charlotte smiled.

"Dave? I didn't expect you here, what's going on?" Ric asked, joining them on the couch.

"I was in town, and I figured I'd see you guys."

Ric smiled.

"This is nice." Charlotte smiled, finally at peace with something in her life.

* * *

"We fucking it did it guys!" Kevin said, high-fiving the staff members as they cheered.

"Congrats guys. Day staff, you're outta here. Night staff, have fun." Bayley said, leaving.

The night staff members and Sasha all groaned.

"Why did I agree to take the night of the conference again?" Sasha asked.

"Because you wanted Thanksgiving off." Kevin said, reminding her.

"How do you remember that?"

"Because I wanted Thanksgiving and New Year's off and I couldn't get it because there has to be two managers here on major holidays and you already took off for both days."

"Oh... well, look at the bright side, you have Christmas off!"

"Bayley has Christmas off."

"...What did you get?"

"My birthday."

Sasha laughed as Kevin rolled his eyes and left with the day staff.

 _Sasha: Tomorrow I'm gonna fuck the shit out of you_

 _Charlotte: Good._

 _Sasha: Or vice-versa, if you want._

 _Charlotte: Why not both?_

Sasha sighed, wanting to get home and finish what she started earlier in the bathroom.

"4 more hours Sasha, 4 more hours." She muttered under her breath.

 _Sasha: Both then._

* * *

"It's open!" Becky called, responding to the knock on her front door. She walked to the door to greet her. Natalya walked in.

"Hey Becky!"

"Hey!"

"You look great."

"Thanks. So do you." Becky smiled, leading her to the couch.

The two girls sat down.

"I don't have any..."

Becky trailed off, noticing Natalya's hand on her thigh.

"Have any what?" Natalya asked.

"Uh... I don't have anything here to make. I figured we could order something." Becky said, with a nervous laugh, scooting away from Natalya.

"I'm not hungry." Natalya said, scooting even closer.

"Oh... well, maybe a bit later we can order..."

Becky trailed off again as Natalya put her hand back on her thigh.

"Uh..." Becky said. Natalya put her mouth close to Becky's ear.

"You're so cute and shy." Natalya whispered, sending chills down Becky's spine.

Before Becky could respond, Natalya pulled her into a kiss, then gently pushed her down onto the couch. Grabbing her wrists and pinning her down.

Becky simply layed there, in shock, unsure of what to do. Natalya grabbed Becky's thigh before quickly slipping her hand into Becky's panties. Becky involuntarily moaned into the kiss, as she frantically tried to move Natalya's hand.

"NO!" Becky screamed, as Natalya slipped two fingers inside of her. Before Natalya could process what she had just heard, Becky kicked her in the shoulder, hard.

Natalya slowly backed away.

"W... why did you... did you come over for sex!?"

"Yes."

"Natalya! We've been on one date!"

"Before we met, Bayley told me you were D.T.F.!"

"What does that mean?"

"Down to fuck."

"Down to fuck?"

"Yeah, you know, willing to have sex?"

"Bayley told you that I'd have sex with you!?"

"Pretty much."

"Well she lied. I'm sorry Natalya you're cool and pretty and all but I barely know you, I'm not that kind of girl."

"Well, I'm sorry for the misunderstanding. I didn't mean to force myself on you."

"It's fine."

Natalya awkwardly left as Becky angrily dialed Bayley's number.

"Hello?"

"WHY DID YOU TELL NATALYA THAT I WAS 'D.T.F.'?!"

"Uh... because you are?" Bayley said, confused.

"No! I'm not!"

"The whole point of setting you up with Natalya is so you wouldn't have to hook up with Charlotte."

"I don't hook up with Charlotte because I HAVE to, I hook up with Charlotte because we love each other! What part of that don't you understand!? I love her! And she loves me!"

"I'm trying to help you get out of this before shit hits the fan."

"I DON'T WANT TO GET OUT OF THIS! I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP, BAYLEY!"

Bayley sighed.

"Okay."

"AND NEXT TIME YOU THINK ABOUT TELLING ONE OF YOUR FRIENDS THAT THEY CAN JUST COME OVER AND HAVE SEX WITH ME, DON'T!" Becky said, hanging up.

She angrily threw her phone onto the couch. After a while, she picked it back up and called Bayley back.

"Hello?" Bayley asked.

"I'm sorry I said I don't need your help, but you know what I meant."

"I don't, actually."

"I... I need you to help me win Charlotte."

"Win?"

"Yeah. The big problem is that she's dating Sasha. Well what if she wasn't dating Sasha? What if she left her for me?"

"Becky, please, don't be ridiculous."

"How's that ridiculous?"

"You can't break them up! Sasha would be heartbroken!"

"So it's fine for me to be heartbroken, but when it's Sasha it's different?"

"That's... that's not what I'm saying and you know that!"

"That's what it starting to sound like. It seems like you and Charlotte both care about Sasha more than you do about me."

"Becky, I understand that you have feelings. Feelings that you can't control. And I understand it's unfair what Charlotte did to you, but two wrongs do not make a right."

"I'm just gonna help Charlotte figure out what she wants."

Bayley sighed.

"We're not done talking about this, but I can't think of anything else to say."

"Good night, Bayley."

"Good night."


	10. Chapter 10

_Natalya: Becky, I'm so sorry about what happened last night._

Becky sighed, getting ready for work.

 _Becky: It's okay. It was a misunderstanding._

 _Natalya: Did you mind me kissing you, or was it just the fingering that was too much?_

 _Becky: Everything was just shocking. I wasn't expecting any of it._

 _Natalya: But you didn't tell me to stop until i did that._

Becky rolled her eyes, getting a bit annoyed.

 _Becky: Because I didn't know what to do._

 _Natalya: What if I just kept kissing and didn't take it further?_

 _Becky: Well you were kinda pinning me down so I would've waited until it was over, then told you to never do that ever again._

 _Natalya: So we should take things slower?_

 _Becky: I'm not sure you understand, Natalya. I'm not that type of girl at all. Unless we have an emotional connection, I don't want anything physical._

 _Natalya: I understand... I just... I'm just really attracted to you and I'm not used to girls saying no to me._

 _Becky: Sorry, I guess. Going to work now._

 _Natalya: Okay._

* * *

"I wish I knew what you liked." Charlotte said, locking her bedroom door.

"What do you mean?" Sasha asked, laying on the bed, in her bra and panties.

"Like... sexually. What are you into?"

"I like having my toes sucked." Sasha shrugged. Charlotte frowned a little bit.

"Ew. What else?"

"I wouldn't mind you licking my asshole."

"You know what, we'll stick to the normal stuff."

"Wow, boring."

"I'm boring?' Charlotte asked, a little offended.

"What do you like?" Sasha asked, changing the subject.

"I want to use a strap-on on you. A big one."

"Lame."

"Lame?"

"Yeah, that's so boring." Sasha said, rolling her eyes.

"How?"

"I might as well just have sex with a guy."

"It's different. You would be being intimate with ME, not a guy."

"It just seems dumb to me. I guess if I was in the mood to hook up with a guy, I'd like it." Sasha shrugged.

"That's literally my biggest fantasy."

"Why?"

"It's hot!"

"What would you like done to you?" Sasha said, changing the subject once again to avoid an argument.

"Kissing and head."

"You're so basic." Sasha chuckled.

"No, you're just kinky as hell." Charlotte responded, slightly agitated.

"Guilty as charged."

"What would you want to do me?"

Sasha thought for a minute.

"I would honestly put my tongue anywhere on your body."

"Wow."

"Ass, feet, back, legs, armpits, I don't care."

"You are really something, Sasha." Charlotte said, with a laugh.

Sasha immediately began kissing Charlotte. She removed Charlotte's shirt and continued the kiss.

"Fuck, Boss." Charlotte moaned, as Sasha began sucking on her neck.

Sasha grabbed one of Charlotte's bra straps with her teeth, before undoing it.

"Baby..." Charlotte sighed, running her hand through Sasha's pink hair, as she teased her nipples with her tongue.

Sasha quickly began kissing down Charlotte's chest, and down her well defined abs, before stopping.

"Please don't tease me." Charlotte said.

"I won't, but you need to get me ready too. We're 69'ing."

Charlotte smiled a bit, nervous, but relieved that she wasn't going to have to do anything too far out of her comfort zone.

The girls began kissing again, as Charlotte undid Sasha's bra.

"Hey, Charlotte..." Sasha began, as Charlotte kissed down her neck, and onto her chest.

"Yeah?"

"You sure you don't want to lick my feet?"

"Yes."

"You've never even done it before."

"And I don't want to."

Sasha frowned a bit, as Charlotte continued in silence. Sasha broke it.

"Please?"

"No. Stop asking, you're turning me off."

Sasha sighed.

"What if I beg for you?"

"No! I'm not fucking doing it, it's gross!"

"It's not even that weird but okay."

"It doesn't matter. If I don't wanna try it, I don't wanna try it."

"I'm just getting bored, sexually."

"Well if I'm so boring then we can just stop." Charlotte said, grabbing her bra.

"Charlotte..."

"No, I'm not 'exciting' or kinky enough for you."

"You're overreacting."

"No, I'm not. We're stopping."

"Fine, I'd rather masturbate." Sasha shrugged, grabbing her own bra.

Charlotte's eyes got huge, as she became even more upset.

"Then LITERALLY go fuck yourself."

"Cute."

The two girls finished redressing themselves.

"Get the fuck out." Charlotte said, feeling her sudden rage growing by the second.

"I was planning on it." Sasha said, calmly.

Sasha left without another word.

 _Charlotte: Sasha basically just told me I'm boring in bed._

She looked at her phone for a while, waiting for a response.

 _Becky: Damn. You two should break up._

Charlotte rolled her eyes.

 _Charlotte: Do you think I'm boring?_

 _Becky: You're not the most exciting, but I enjoy pretty much anything involving you, so no._

 _Charlotte: Thanks, I guess._

 _Becky: No problem._

 _Charlotte: She said she'd rather masturbate._

 _Becky: Ouch._

 _Charlotte: Do I really suck that much in bed?_

 _Becky: According to Sasha, yes._

 _Charlotte: Are you trying to make me madder at Sasha?_

 _Becky: Just imagine the stuff her and her last boyfriend or girlfriend must've did. I bet they did all kinds of things._

 _Charlotte: Please don't say that._

 _Becky: It's true. Plus we both know she's had more than a few sex partners._

 _Charlotte: Becky you're crossing a line. Don't talk about my fucking girlfriend like that._

 _Becky: I'm just saying._

 _Charlotte: Just saying what exactly?_

 _Becky: You've only been intimate with Roman, Seth, Sasha and me. I've only been intimate with you and Finn. Sasha's had like 6 boyfriends and 3 girlfriends, that's not even counting one night stands. And god knows who she slept with in college._

 _Charlotte: So!? What's your point!?_

 _Becky: Maybe it'll be a little hard to live up to her sexual expectations. You're more than enough to satisfy me._

 _Charlotte: I appreciate that but I don't appreciate you talking about Sasha that way._

 _Becky: What way? I'm not implying anything about Sasha, I'm just pointing out that she's had sex with a lot of people... like a lot a lot... probably like 20._

 _Charlotte: First of all, that doesn't matter. Secondly, you're exaggerating, it can't be more than like 12._

 _Becky: Ask her._

 _Charlotte: I don't need to, it's in her past._

 _Becky: Okay_

Charlotte stared into space, uncomfortably imagining all of the people that Sasha might've hooked up with.

* * *

Becky put her phone into her pocket, when she heard the door of the mostly empty bar open. Kevin Owens walked in.

"Long time no see, Lynch." he said, sitting at the bar.

"Cameron, you can go ahead and serve him." Becky said, grabbing the drink that Cameron was shaking.

"What can I get you?" Cameron asked.

"Just an order of hot wings and a sprite. I'm on lunch."

"Hey Bo, one order of hot wings, extra spit." Becky called out to the kitchen. Kevin rolled his eyes.

"You two know each other?" Cameron asked.

"Sadly." Kevin and Becky said, in unison.

Cameron chuckled, filling Kevin's glass.

"You're coming to my birthday party tomorrow, right Becky?"

"Yeah, of course."

"You're gonna go a little bit easier on the drinking, right?" Cameron said, with a laugh, handing Kevin his glass.

"If I even drink at all. I don't really want a repeat of last time."

"Or do you?"

"I really don't." Becky sighed, handing another guy his drink.

* * *

Charlotte slowly dialed Sasha's number.

After 4 rings, she picked up.

"Calling to apologize?"

"How many sex partners have you had?" Charlotte blurted.

"...excuse me?" Sasha asked, confused.

"How many sex partners have you had?"

"...why?"

"Why do I have to explain myself? Why can't you just answer the question? How many sex partners have you had?" Charlotte asked, her insecurity growing by the second.

"...I'm not sure."

"YOU DON'T KNOW!?"

"Not off the top of my head, no. I'd have to sit down and think about it... why does it matter?"

Charlotte didn't say anything. She was starting to believe what Becky said earlier.

"...Charlotte? ...hello?"

"Sit down and think about it and give me an answer."

"What's this all about?"

"Give me an answer!" Charlotte demanded.

"Okay, hold on."

Sasha was silent for a little bit.

"Counting you?" Sasha asked.

"Yes."

"I guess like 22?"

Charlotte immediately hung up, throwing her phone at the wall. She put her face in her hands, as her phone started ringing. She sat there for a while, trying to calm down, while her phone kept ringing from Sasha's seemingly endless calls. Eventually, it stopped ringing, and she picked up her phone.

 _Becky: Get an answer yet?_

 _Charlotte: She fucking said 22. 22 people._

 _Becky: Sounds about right._

Sasha called once again. Charlotte hit ignore.

 _Charlotte: No wonder I can't please her._

 _Becky: Yeah, you guys should break up._

 _Charlotte: Becky I need serious unbiased advice right now._

 _Becky: Then you came to the wrong person._

 _Becky: Speaking of coming to the wrong person, remember you called me Sasha? I'm surprised she hasn't called you another name by now. 22 names are hard to remember._

 _Charlotte: You can stop saying disrespectful things about my girlfriend now._

 _Becky: Just being realistic._

Sasha called again. Charlotte answered.

"Hello?"

"Why did you hang up on me?" Sasha asked.

"...I don't know. The call dropped, my phone started acting weird, it wouldn't let me answer your calls." Charlotte lied.

"Oh..."

"I'm sorry about earlier."

"Me too. I shouldn't pressure you to do things that you don't want to do."

"I love you Sasha."

"I love you too... why did you ask about who I've been with?"

"I was just curious."

"You don't think any differently of me because of it, right?"

"Right." Charlotte lied, with a deep sigh.

"...okay good."

"I just never thought it'd be that many."

"Well only 1 of them matters now, and that's you." Sasha smiled.

Charlotte faked a laugh.

"Talk to you later, babe."

"Wait. Do you want to go to Cameron's birthday party tomorrow night?"

"Who's Cameron?" Charlotte asked.

"You remember Cameron... right?"

"No."

"High school... light skinned girl... she lives with Naomi in that mansion."

Charlotte felt her blood boiling after hearing Naomi's name.

"Hello?" Sasha asked.

"Yeah, I'll go."

"Cool. Love you."

"Love you too... bye."

Charlotte hung up and immediately texted Becky.

 _Charlotte: Are you going to that party at Naomi's house tomorrow?_

 _Becky: Yeah._

 _Charlotte: So am I. With Sasha._

 _Becky: See ya there I guess._

 _Charlotte: When's the last time you saw or spoke to Sasha?_

 _Becky: Like 8 months ago at Wal-Mart for 10 seconds._

 _Charlotte: I'm worried._

 _Becky: About?_

 _Charlotte: What if you drink and say something about us to Sasha... or what if I do?_

 _Becky: Then you guys are probably going to break up. Doesn't sound so bad to me._

 _Charlotte: What is with you today?_

 _Becky: Nothing, I'm just saying that if you just broke up with her you wouldn't have all this to worry about. You'd be with me, only me, no hiding and lying, and you wouldn't be trying to sexually outdo 21 people that came before you._

 _Charlotte: Stop saying the number._

 _Becky: I didn't say the number, I said 21. The number is 22._

 _Charlotte: WHY DOES IT MATTER!?_

 _Becky: I never said it did... it seems like you're pretty bothered by it though. All I'm doing is pointing out the obvious flaws in your relationship and your girlfriend._

 _Charlotte: Can you not?_

 _Becky: Idk._

 _Charlotte: I understand that you want me and all, but you're being kinda rude about it._

 _Becky: If I wanted to be rude I'd just tell Sasha everything right now._

 _Charlotte: Becky, please no. Just... I'll talk to you later._

 _Becky: Bye. Love you._

 _Charlotte: Love you too, Becks._

* * *

Kevin sat in the empty lobby, at the desk, alone. Bayley walked in, noticing he wasn't doing anything.

"Come on Kevin, let's go, chop chop."

Kevin didn't respond. She noticed what looked like tears in his eyes.

"...are you really gonna make me ask what's wrong?" Bayley sighed.

Kevin still didn't respond.

Bayley sat down next to him.

"What's wrong?"

He said nothing.

"Kevin, come on. Spit it out."

"You have to promise you won't tell anyone." Kevin said.

"I promise."

"Bentley died."

"Who?"

"My dog. He used to be our family dog. We got him when I was 7, they were gonna put him down 5 years ago, but I took him, and he's been living with me and my family... you probably think I look stupid sitting here crying over a dog."

"No! Not at all!" Bayley said.

"The whole staff is gonna know about this by tomorrow, aren't they."

"I promise, I'm not gonna tell anyone."

"How do I know that?"

"I'll tell you a secret that I really need to get off my chess, and we'll make a truce that we'll never tell anyone." Bayley said.

"Go ahead."

"Charlotte is cheating on Sasha and I know about it but I can't say anything because she's cheating on her with Becky and Becky's my best friend."

"What?"

"But you can't tell anyone."

"You haven't told Sasha!?"

"I can't!"

"I hate Sasha, but she's so in love with Charlotte, you have to let her know."

"I want to."

"The longer you wait, the worse it's gonna be. Especially if she finds out you knew the whole time."

"See, I figured it out. I'm gonna talk some sense into Becky, get her AWAY from Charlotte, then Charlotte and Sasha can live happily ever after, and no one will ever find out about this."

"Look, I'm telling you. I've been through this situation before. If you just tell Sasha, she'll be mad that you didn't tell her sooner, but she'll appreciate it a lot and know you're a true friend. If you hide it from her, you basically just as guilty as Charlotte and Becky. I gotta finish up before I clock out."

Kevin got up and started to walk away.

"You're not gonna tell Sasha, right?"

"Nah, fuck Sasha." Kevin said, getting into the elevator.

Bayley sighed, thinking about Kevin's advice.


	11. Chapter 11

"I can't go, I'm working overnight tonight." Bayley frowned.

Sasha sighed.

"That sucks, maybe Kevin will cover for you if you pay him?"

"I don't wanna go THAT bad."

Sasha and Bayley both laughed.

"You're not really a party person anyway." Sasha noted.

Just then, Bayley got a text from Becky.

 _Becky: Need advice._

"I'm gonna go in the office and make sure everything is okay." Bayley lied.

"Alright, I'll be here." Sasha said, standing in the empty hotel lobby.

Bayley got into the elevator and started calling Becky.

"Hello?" Becky asked.

"What's up?"

"There's a party tonight."

"Yeah I know, Cameron's birthday party."

"Well, I'm going, and so are Charlotte and Sasha."

"Bad idea. Don't go." Bayley said, stepping out of the elevator.

"I already agreed to go before I knew they'd be there."

"Say you don't feel good."

"I'm at work right now, they both saw me already."

"Just start pretending you don't feel good, then say you're not sure if you're going to the party or not."

"I can't-...ugh."

"What?" Bayley asked.

"It's your stupid friend Nattie again."

"What about her?"

"She keeps texting me. She doesn't take rejection too well, or maybe I've been being too subtle, I don't know. I tried to let her down easy but I don't think she gets it... or maybe she does get it and she just... I don't know, I don't have time to think about her right now I've got too much going on already... what did I even call you about?"

"The party."

"Right, and Naomi wants me to go and... I'm not interested in her either, and it seems like every single person in the entire world wants me except Charlotte, and it's frustrating, and-"

"You're creating too much unnecessary stress for yourself."

"Creating!? I didn't create anything, I didn't ask Naomi to have a crush on me, I didn't set up a date with Natalya, and I didn't know Charlotte and Sasha were a thing until it was too late. Literally none of this is my fault."

"Look, relax. I'll tell Nattie to back off. You just let Naomi know that you don't feel the same way."

"She knows that I don't."

"So what's the problem?"

"I feel bad because she's literally perfect." Becky said, starting to tear up.

"If you don't like her, you don't like her." Bayley shrugged.

"No but you don't understand. She's so nice to me all the time, she really cares about me, she's smart, she's funny, her body is amazing, her parents are rich, and she absolutely loves me, but for some reason I don't want her. I want Charlotte. And I wish I could just stop wanting Charlotte but I can't."

"Becky, relax."

"I gotta go back to work."

"Me too, we'll talk later. Love you."

"I love you too. Bye." Becky said, hanging up.

* * *

Becky walked back into the bar.

"You okay?" Naomi asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"I was worried for a second that you weren't feeling good." Cameron chuckled.

"Then I'd miss the party. That would suck." Becky said, with a fake laugh, pulling out her phone.

 _Becky: Hey, question._

 _Charlotte: Ask it_

 _Becky: Should I avoid you guys or would that be weird?_

 _Charlotte: I mean, Sasha and Naomi are probably going to hang out for a bit, so we could just all hang out together maybe?_

 _Becky: I guess._

 _Charlotte: I'm really nervous about it._

 _Becky: The only people at the party that'll know are you and me, and I'm not gonna say anything about it._

 _Charlotte: You're right. I don't plan on drinking much, so everything should be fine._

Becky took a bit of a sigh of relief.

* * *

It was about 9:00 PM. Charlotte drove down the highway, trying to figure out where to turn off at.

"It's on the left." Sasha said, from the passenger seat.

Charlotte and Sasha's car pulled up to the impressive mansion. They found a place to park, got out, and walked into the front door.

"Girl! Happy birthday!" Sasha exclaimed, running over and hugging Cameron.

"Thanks."

"Oh, this is my girlfriend, Charlotte."

"Okay, I see you, Sasha." Cameron smiled, looking Charlotte up and down.

Charlotte smiled and blushed as Sasha laughed.

Cameron and Charlotte shook hands.

Sasha and Charlotte continued walking through the rather large crowd of people, to see Becky and Naomi sitting on the couch. Charlotte noticed that Becky was wearing glasses.

"Naomi!" Sasha said, completely ignoring Becky.

"Hey! Hey Charlotte." Naomi smiled.

"Hi." Charlotte said, with a fake smile.

Sasha sat on the far right of the couch, next to Naomi, while Charlotte sat on the far left, next to Becky.

"Hey Sasha." Becky smiled.

"Oh, hey Becks."

Becky gave a fake laugh, and took a deep breath, already annoyed by Sasha's presence. Sasha always had a certain way of greeting her good friends. Charlotte, Bayley, Cameron, Naomi, Tamina, but the way she always greeted Becky made it clear that she wasn't one of them.

"They're too loud." Naomi complained, looking around at the huge crowd.

"It's a party." Sasha shrugged.

"Yeah, but we still have neighbors. Someone's gonna end up calling the cops."

Becky nodded in agreement, as Charlotte and Sasha just shrugged.

"Hey Becky, you wanna come help make drinks?" Carmella, another girl that worked at the bar asked, coming from the kitchen.

Before Becky could respond, Naomi stood up.

"I got it."

Naomi left, and followed Carmella to the kitchen, leaving Sasha, Becky, and Charlotte, all sitting on the couch, together.

"I'm gonna go taste test." Charlotte said, with another fake smile, desperately wanting to escape the tension.

Sasha laughed, as Charlotte walked away.

"So... how have you been?" Becky asked.

"Good." Sasha said, pulling out her phone, without elaborating or even asking Becky the same question in return.

"That's good."

Becky silently waited for what seemed like an hour for someone to come and sit on the couch with them, while Sasha sat next to her, completely oblivious to the awkwardness. It had really only been a minute and a half.

"I'm so addicted to this game." Sasha said.

"What is it?" Becky asked.

"It's like a-"

"I'm back!" Charlotte smiled, carrying two drinks.

She handed one to Sasha.

"Thanks, what is it?"

"A screwdriver."

Charlotte sat down in between the two, drinking hers.

"Oh I'm sorry, Becky, did you want one?" Charlotte asked.

Becky shook her head no.

"You can have this one if you want, I already had one."

"I'm fine."

"Naomi made this?" Sasha asked.

"No, the other girl did." Charlotte said, not able to remember her name.

"Carmella." Becky said.

Sasha took another sip of it.

"Well tell Carmella this is really fucking good."

Charlotte felt a strange feeling of content. She looked to her right and saw Sasha, relaxing next to her. She looked to her left and saw Becky, slowly starting to relax too. She couldn't help but smile.

"Hey Becky, come here for a sec." Naomi said.

Becky left the couch as Charlotte sighed.

"Becky looks good." Sasha said.

"That was... random."

"That shade of orange fits her a lot better than her old one. She shouldn't wear glasses though, it makes her nose look even bigger."

"She usually doesn't." Charlotte said.

"Good." Sasha said, laughing a bit.

Charlotte uncomfortably laughed a little too, not sure if Sasha was being mean on purpose or not.

After a while, Charlotte went to go get more drinks, while Sasha sat, eventually being joined by Cameron.

* * *

"Charlotte!?" a familiar voice asked.

Charlotte turned around to see her old friend Paige.

"Hey! What's up!?"

"We're doing funnels." Paige said, holding one up.

Charlotte laughed, the memories from drinking with Paige in college immediately coming back to her.

"Old times sake?" Paige asked, holding one out to Charlotte.

"I don't know."

"You became a pussy after graduation?"

"I just... my girlfriend's here and I don't know if I wanna-"

"Oh! I forgot, you're a lightweight."

"Am not!" Charlotte laughed.

"You always were!" Paige laughed back.

"There's something wrong with your memory, I remember dragging YOU back to the dorm room from parties."

Charlotte grabbed the funnel from Paige, who was laughing.

"Oh, fuck off, Charlotte, that was once... okay twice."

Charlotte laughed too, holding her funnel in the air, with the long tube in her mouth, as Paige poured two beers into the top of it.

* * *

"Where's your girlfriend?" Cameron asked.

Sasha realized it had been about a half hour since Charlotte left.

"No idea. I'll go check on her."

Sasha got up, and walked over to the kitchen, seeing Charlotte and Paige sitting at an island counter, doing shots.

"Charlotte, you okay?"

"SASHA! Okay, Paige, this is my girlfriend Sasha, Sasha this is Paige!" Charlotte exclaimed, slurring her words.

Sasha shook Paige's hand.

"I was her roommate at NC State."

Charlotte drank yet another shot.

"Babe, I think you've had enough." Sasha warned.

"I'm fine."

"...okay. I'll be on the couch if you need me."

Sasha walked back out of the kitchen, and over to the couch, as Charlotte drank two more shots.

Becky was sitting in the kitchen, at a table, sipping her first drink of the night. She was sitting across from Naomi.

"Charlotte's really putting em away, huh?" Naomi asked, with a laugh.

Becky looked over as the crowd of people cheered Charlotte and Paige on, while they funneled another two beers each.

"She's gonna regret that in the morning." Becky said.

"Everyone is so loud. The neighbors are gonna call the cops."

Just then, a taller, brown skinned woman, and a man with slightly darker skin approached them.

"Hey, Naomi, Cameron said you had the keys to the guest room. Are all those games still up there?" the woman asked.

Naomi reached into her pocket, handing her a key.

"It's the white, old-looking door."

"Thanks!" The woman said, as they walked away.

"My cousin Alicia and her boyfriend Cedric." Naomi explained.

Becky nodded.

"What kind of games do you have?"

"Monopoly, Trouble, Life, a few decks on cards, checkers, some cool chess sets."

"I used to play chess a lot in high school." Becky said, pulling out her phone.

"Really?"

"Yeah, my Dad got this really cool chess set from Mexico, it's Spaniards vs Aztecs I think." Becky said, showing Naomi the picture of it in her phone.

"I have the same one!"

"Really?"

"The same exact one! I gotta show it to you!" Naomi exclaimed, grabbing Becky's wrist and standing up.

Charlotte, too far away to have heard their conversation, noticed Naomi grabbing Becky's wrist and leading her out of the kitchen.

"HEY! HEY YOU GET YOUR DAMN HANDS OFF OF HER!" Charlotte exclaimed.

Naomi stopped and turned around.

"Huh?"

"Don't touch her!" Charlotte exclaimed.

"Charlotte." Becky warned.

Naomi looked confused.

"I was just taking her upstairs to-"

"You're not taking her ANYWHERE."

"Charlotte relax, it's not what you think!" Becky said.

Out of nowhere, Charlotte tackled Naomi to the ground.

"CHARLOTTE!" Becky exclaimed, as Charlotte started to punch her.

Just then, a loud knock at the door was heard.

Sasha and Cameron began to notice the commotion coming from the kitchen. Cameron went to go answer the door as Sasha went to the kitchen.

Cameron opened the door to see two police officers standing there.

"Orlando PD. We got several noise complaints about this residence and... what's going on?" the officer asked, hearing the yelling from the kitchen.

The officers brushed past Cameron and walked into the mansion, towards the kitchen. Cameron turned the music off.

"CHARLOTTE GET OFF OF HER!" Sasha said, desperately trying to pull Charlotte off.

One of the police officers ran in, grabbing Charlotte.

"Who owns this residence!?" The other officer asked.

Naomi raised her hand, as she slowly stood up, wiping blood from her busted bottom lip.

The officer put Charlotte in handcuffs.

"Ma'am, you're under arrest. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law."

Becky's eyes got huge as she covered her mouth.

"No! Sir please, you can't arrest her!" Sasha yelled grabbing Charlotte and hugging her.

"Ma'am you need to back up!"

Cameron pulled Sasha away from Charlotte, as the officer took her out of the house. Other people started leaving.

"Ma'am, you have the right to determine whether or not you'd like to press assault charges. We'll return in the next 24 hours for your decision." The other officer said to Naomi, before leaving.

"What the fuck happened!?" Sasha exclaimed, as everyone left, except Becky, Naomi, Cameron, and Carmella.

"I don't know! I was about to go upstairs with Becky and play chess and she just snapped on me!" Naomi said.

"I... I'm so sorry, Naomi. She's drunk. She wouldn't EVER act like that, I'm so sorry." Sasha frowned.

"It's okay."

"I'm gonna go see if I can bail her out." Sasha said, leaving.

"Naomi are you okay?" Carmella asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Okay. See you guys, Cameron, I'll see you at work tomorrow I guess."

"Bye." Cameron said, as Carmella left.

Naomi, Cameron, and Becky stood in awkward silence.

"Well the party was fun I guess." Cameron shrugged, going upstairs.

Naomi sat down.

"I don't understand what I did wrong." Naomi said.

"...she was just drunk..."

"But she was angry at me... was it something I said?"

"...Naomi, I... I can tell you exactly why Charlotte attacked you but you have to promise you won't say anything to ANYONE."

"Okay."

"Not even Cameron."

"Alright."

Becky took a deep breath.

"Charlotte's been cheating on Sasha with me."

Naomi looked at Becky, in shock.

"What?"

"And she saw the hickey you gave me, and she got jealous, and she's been jealous of you ever since then."

Naomi started to tear up.

"Naomi..." Becky said, sitting down next to her.

"You like... hook up with her and stuff?"

"Y-yes but... it's deeper than that."

"How could you do that to Sasha?"

"I've had a crush on Charlotte since 7 years ago. And a few months ago, we were practically dating, and then she dropped the bombshell on ME that she'd been seeing Sasha behind my back, but... she told me she loved us both... and that she wanted us both... and I... I love Charlotte so much... I'd rather be a fuck buddy than nothing at all to her... You understand right?... If I had a girlfriend and I wanted to be with you on the side, you would do it."

Naomi simply nodded.

"See? I just... I just wish she wanted me and not Sasha..."

"I want you..."

Becky sighed.

"...but you don't want me." Naomi said.

"I'm sorry, Naomi."

"But you want someone who lied to you and treats you like a whore."

Becky started to tear up too.

"Naomi, I'm so sorry."

"I... I understand I guess. You want what you want."

"I'm sorry." Becky said, standing up and holding out her arms.

Naomi stood up and hugged her.

"It's fine."

"Good night."

"Good night, Becky." Naomi said, heading up the stairs, as Becky left the house.


	12. Chapter 12

Charlotte slowly woke up in her jail cell, scared and confused.

"What the fuck!?" She asked, looking around the empty cell.

She got out of her uncomfortable bed and walked over to the bars, looking across the hall, seeing other people sleeping in their cells. She reached in her pocket for her cell phone, but it wasn't there.

Charlotte laid back down, struggling to remember anything that happened after running into Paige. She ran through the memories of the party. Seeing Becky and Naomi on the couch, the relaxing feeling of sitting in between Becky and Sasha, the first couple drinks, and the first funnel with Paige. After that, everything else was a blur. She couldn't understand what could've happened. For a second, she thought Sasha and Becky got into a fight.

"...wait if Sasha and Becky fought, why would I be in jail?" she asked herself, aloud.

After another hour or two, an officer approached a cell.

"Ms. Knight has decided not to press any charges, you're free to go." The officer said.

Charlotte didn't recognize the last name.

"I... what happened?"

"You got in a fight at a party."

The officer led Charlotte to the phones, as she started to piece together more memories from last night, she remembered Sasha telling her that she'd already had enough alcohol. She nervously dialed Sasha's number.

After a few rings, Sasha answered.

"Can you come get me please?" Charlotte asked, immediately.

"I'm at work, babe."

"I'm so sorry if I embarrassed you last night, I really can't remember exactly what happened last night. How did I end up here?"

"We'll talk about it when you get home."

"Where's my car?"

"Naomi's house."

"So how do I get out of here?" Charlotte asked.

"Either wait until I go on lunch in 5 hours or call your Dad." Sasha shrugged.

"...okay, I love you."

"I love you too."

Charlotte hung up and began calling Becky.

"Hello?" Becky asked, groggily.

"Are you home?"

"Yeah, I was asleep."

"Sasha's at work, can you come pick me up from... from jail?"

Becky sighed.

"I'm on my way."

"Thanks."

Becky hung up.

Charlotte was given back her car keys, wallet, and cell phone. She immediately texted Sasha.

 _Charlotte: A friend is coming to pick me up._

 _Sasha: Okay good. I'll see you tonight._

* * *

Charlotte awkwardly opened the passenger door of Becky's car and got in.

"What happened?" Charlotte asked.

"You tell me, jailbird."

Becky chuckled at her own joke, while Charlotte didn't find it nearly as funny.

"...I don't remember, I heard I got into a fight or something?"

"Fight!? More like, you attacked my friend."

"What? Why?"

"Well, Naomi grabbed my wrist, and she was leading me upstairs to play chess, and you told her not to touch me and that she couldn't take me upstairs, and then you just attacked her."

Charlotte sighed, starting to remember.

"I'm so sorry... what did Sasha say?"

"She was just confused and embarrassed."

"...can you take me to get my car?"

"Yeah."

Becky and Charlotte rode in silence, all the way to Naomi's house.

"...I guess our plans for today are cancelled?" Charlotte asked.

"If you really still want to come over, you can." Becky shrugged.

"Do you want me to?"

"I kinda figured sex would be the last thing on your mind."

"You're always the first thing on my mind."

"Second." Becky said, correcting her.

Charlotte just sighed.

"You know I love you, right?"

Becky shrugged. She wasn't even sure anymore.

"I really do." Charlotte said.

"Seems like we kinda just fuck."

"...that's because we don't have time to do anything else. If this was just physical, I wouldn't be risking my entire relationship for you."

"Prove it."

"How?"

"How about, instead of fucking me, take me on a date for once."

"I would but I don't want anyone seeing us."

"We'll go to like Chick-Fil-A or something, THEN we can go to my house."

"...okay fine."

Becky smiled, parking in front of Naomi's house.

Charlotte got out of Becky's car and into her own, before following Becky back onto the highway.

* * *

"How was the party?" Bayley asked.

Sasha said nothing, pretending to be busy.

"I said how was the party?"

"I mean... it was... okay."

"Why do you say it like that?"

Sasha closed the office door, so no one would hear what she was about to say.

"Charlotte got into a fight and went to jail."

"WHAT!?"

"Yeah."

"With who!?"

"Naomi."

"Why!?"

"No one knows. She was drunk and Naomi was talking to Becky and Charlotte just flipped out on her."

Bayley sighed, realizing what happened. She texted Becky.

 _Bayley: Why didn't you tell me what happened with Charlotte last night?_

"That sucks."

 _Becky: I was going to, we're on a date right now._

"I swear, I was so embarrassed. She's lucky I love her so much." Sasha said.

Bayley felt her own guilt upsetting her stomach.

 _Bayley: A DATE!? WTF?!_

Sasha left the office, closing the door behind her.

 _Becky: I know, right! Charlotte never takes me on dates._

 _Bayley: Becky do you not realize that you have to get out of this before Sasha finds out!?_

 _Becky: Maybe some one will see us and tell Sasha, then she'll break up with Charlotte and I can have her all to myself._

 _Bayley: Do you even hear yourself right now?_

 _Becky: No, these are text messages._

Bayley rolled her eyes.

 _Bayley: Look, you're an adult, if you don't want to be helped I can't help you._

 _Becky: Fine._

* * *

Becky and Charlotte stood in the Chick-Fil-A line. Becky reached for Charlotte's hand.

"Becky, stop." Charlotte said, pulling her hand away.

"Hold my hand." Becky demanded, quietly.

Charlotte sighed, grabbing Becky's hand and holding it, as Becky rested her head on Charlotte's shoulder. Charlotte nervously looked around, making sure she didn't notice anyone she knew.

Eventually they made their order and sat down at their table.

"This is nice." Becky smiled.

Charlotte nodded in agreement, still a bit nervous, as their food arrived.

"Have you talked to Sasha?"

"Yeah."

"What'd she say?"

"She just said that we'd talk about it when she got home from work."

Becky nodded, beginning to eat.

"I'm really sorry, Becky."

"It's okay... kinda flattering."

"How so?" Charlotte asked, slightly confused.

"You got so mad and protective over me, in front of people."

Charlotte smiled a bit, blushing.

"Couldn't really help it... I don't remember exactly what I was thinking but I knew I couldn't let you out of my sight after what happened last party."

Becky chuckled.

"Isn't it nice to just hang out without doing anything sexual for once?" Becky asked.

"Yeah."

* * *

"CHARLOTTE, FUCK!" Becky screamed, feeling her own strap-on dildo deep inside of her, while Charlotte, who was wearing it, kissed softly on her neck.

"I love you so much, Bex." Charlotte whispered in her ear, before propping herself back up and increasing her speed.

Becky was unable to form words as Charlotte pounded her at a punishing pace. Her moans were filling the room.

"RIGHT THERE!" she managed to say.

"Huh?"

"RIGHT THERE! DON'T STOP!"

Charlotte complied, going even faster and harder.

"I'M GONNA CUM! DON'T YOU DARE STOP!" Becky threatened.

"Don't plan on it." Charlotte said, with a smirk.

"CHARLOTTE! OH MY GOD! YES!"

Becky grabbed Charlotte, hugging her close.

They kissed for a while, Becky still holding her close, and the toy still deep inside of her.

"Never leave." Becky said.

"I don't want to."

"I could lay here with you forever."

Charlotte pulled completely out of Becky, taking off the toy and putting it to the side, before cuddling with Becky again. Soon, they both fell asleep.

* * *

Kevin walked down the hallway, headed to the office.

"Hey Bayley, I..."

Kevin stopped, seeing Bayley sitting behind the desk, crying.

"...what's wrong?" he asked, closing the door.

"Becky and Sasha are my best friends, I don't know what to do!"

"Here's an idea, tell Sasha?"

"I... I want to but... Becky is just... it's really not her fault at all. It's all Charlotte's fault, and she's gonna be madder at Becky than she'll be at Charlotte."

"How is it not Becky's fault?"

"Becky didn't even know about Charlotte and Sasha at first."

"Explain that to her." Kevin shrugged.

"It's not that simple."

"Sasha's stupid, not heartless, she'll understand to some extent."

Bayley sighed.

"I... I'll tell her tomorrow."

"Good idea... do you want me to be there?"

"No. She'll be WAY angrier if she finds out that you of all people knew before her."

"Yeah, you're probably right. Good luck I guess." Kevin said, leaving.

"Thanks." Bayley said, before he walked out of the door.

* * *

Charlotte groggily woke up, realizing it was 7:00 PM. Becky was still asleep.

She got dressed, grabbed her phone, kissed Becky on the forehead, and left.

Charlotte began driving home, when her phone lit up.

 _Becky: Where are you?_

 _Charlotte: On my way home, I'm sorry babe. Sasha gets off of work soon._

 _Becky: Ok_

Charlotte parked in front of her house and walked inside.

About 15 minutes later, she heard a knock at the door.

"It's open!" She called out.

Sasha walked in, locking it behind her, and hugging Charlotte.

"Hey."

"I love you, don't ever scare me like that again." Sasha said.

"I won't. I'm sorry."

"You kinda beat up Naomi."

"I... I really don't know why I acted like that."

"She said something about she was going somewhere with Becky or something?"

"...I don't remember. I'm sorry for embarrassing you."

"It's fine... you're lucky I love you so much." Sasha said, kissing her.

"I love you more." Charlotte smiled.

They kissed again.

"I'll go to Oasis tomorrow and apologize to Naomi."

"Good. I just wanted to stop by and see you, ya know?"

"Yeah."

"I'm off until like 6PM tomorrow, we should hang out. Breakfast date maybe?"

"Sounds great."

They kissed a third time and said their goodbyes.

* * *

It was about 3AM. Naomi sat alone, in her bedroom, debating on whether or not to send the lengthy text she typed. She read it over 4 more times.

"I'm so sorry, Becky." Naomi said aloud, before hitting send.

 _Naomi: Sasha, I hate to be the one to tell you this, but Charlotte is seeing Becky behind your back... and actually... she was kinda seeing you behind Becky's back too. That's why Charlotte got angry at the party when I tried to take Becky upstairs. I couldn't not tell you. I didn't want to ruin your relationship or you and Becky's friendship but I felt too guilty. I didn't even tell Cameron. I wish I had found out sooner, but I only found out last night, and I'm sorry for not telling you immediately._

* * *

Sasha laid asleep, in her bed. Her phone vibrated, but she didn't hear it, as she tossed and turned, cuddling next to her pillow. Little did she know, that some of the worst news she could ever receive was waiting for her in the morning.


	13. Chapter 13

Charlotte woke up, immediately texting Sasha.

 _Charlotte: Good morning babe!_

She waited a while for a response, having enough time to eat cereal, brush her teeth, and lay back down, before her phone vibrated.

 _Sasha: Good morning_

Charlotte groaned, getting out of her bed and walking to the living room. She opened the front door and saw Sasha, standing there.

"Oh, hey!" Charlotte smiled.

Sasha said nothing, but immediately kissed her.

Charlotte let Sasha in.

"You're here early."

"Charlotte, I'm going to give you a chance." Sasha said, sitting down on the couch.

Charlotte stood, confused.

"A chance for what?"

Sasha started to tear up.

"Baby... if there's ANYTHING you need to tell me, I need you to tell me right now."

"...what are you talking about? What's wrong?" Charlotte asked, sitting down next to her and grabbing her hand.

"Any secrets that you're hiding from me, anything you're doing behind my back, anything that I don't know about that I need to know, just tell me right now."

Charlotte felt her heart beating extremely fast.

"Babe, what happened!?"

"Do you have anything you need to tell me or not?"

"No! Why!?"

Sasha sighed, unable to control her tears flowing down her face.

"So you haven't been cheating on me with Becky?"

Charlotte's eyes got huge.

"What!? No! Where is this coming from!?"

"Let me see your phone."

"What!?"

"Let me see your phone, Charlotte."

"No!" Charlotte said, defensively, standing up.

"Why not?"

"You should trust me enough to take my word for it!"

"We're done." Sasha said, standing up.

"Baby! Baby wait!" Charlotte exclaimed, grabbing Sasha's arm.

"Either let me see your phone or we're done."

"Sasha, I... it's not what you think." Charlotte said, beginning to cry.

"Have you been cheating on me with Becky?"

"...Sasha, please sit down."

"Have you?"

Charlotte put her face in her hands, starting to sob.

Sasha just stood still, in disbelief, her anger and sadness both growing by the second.

"Bye."

"SASHA PLEASE! LET ME EXPLAIN!" Charlotte exclaimed, grabbing Sasha, and hugging her close.

"Get the fuck off of me." Sasha demanded, shoving Charlotte back onto the couch.

"SASHA!"

Sasha said, nothing leaving out of the front door, as Charlotte got up, following her out of it.

"SASHA, YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" Charlotte yelled, as Sasha got into her car. Charlotte stood in front of it as she started it.

"You really think I won't run you over right now!?" Sasha asked.

"Sasha please! Listen to me! I love you!"

"Then why did you do it?"

"I... Sasha, I love Becky too, okay!? I love you both!"

Sasha started shaking, using every ounce of self-control she had in order to not turn Charlotte into roadkill.

"When did this start?"

"...2 months after I came out to you about being bi."

Sasha put the car in drive.

"SASHA!"

"Did you fuck her!?"

"...yes." Charlotte said, hanging her head down.

"And you tried to make ME feel like a slut because of how many people I've been with!? At least I never cheated on anyone!"

"Sasha, I'm sorry!"

"Do you wanna die!?"

"No."

"Then move!" Sasha said, inching forward.

"Sasha, please!"

Sasha started inching forward faster and faster, forcing Charlotte to move out of the way.

"SASHA!" Charlotte cried, as Sasha drove away.

* * *

"Can I just have a Sex On The Beach?" Carmella asked, ordering a drink before she clocked into work.

"Yeah I got you." Becky said.

Just then, Sasha walked through the front door of the bar, making a "come here" motion to Becky.

"Me?" Becky asked.

Sasha simply nodded, and walked out of the door.

Becky looked confused before making Carmella's drink and leaving the bar.

"What's up?" Becky asked.

Sasha said nothing, walking around the side of the building. Becky followed her. They reached a gated area behind the building. Sasha pointed at the gate.

"You wanna go in there?" Becky asked.

"What do you think?" Sasha replied, starting to get annoyed.

Becky, still confused, reached in her pocket and pulled out a key. She opened the gate, let Sasha in, and walked in herself, before locking it behind them.

"Why'd you want to come back here?"

"Why'd you think you could fuck my girlfriend behind my back?"

Immediately, Sasha, punched Becky hard in her left jaw.

Becky stumbled back, grabbing her face.

Sasha stared her down, almost as if she was daring her to retaliate.

Becky simply took a few deep breaths to calm herself.

"Okay... I deserved that." She said.

"Yeah, you deserve this one too."

Sasha slapped Becky across the face. Hard. The sound was so loud, Sasha was sure Charlotte could hear it from her house, 20 minutes away.

Becky teared up a bit, a combination of the stinging pain in her face, and her frustration, from her desire to hit Sasha back, even though she decided she didn't really have much of a right to do so.

"Explain to me why I shouldn't beat the fuck out of you right now." Sasha demanded.

Becky wanted to say "because you can't", but instead, she took a deep sigh, and began to explain.

"I've had a crush on Charlotte for 7 years-"

"I DON'T CARE IF-"

"LISTEN TO ME, SASHA!" Becky snapped, glaring at her.

Sasha glared back.

"...talk."

"I've had a crush on Charlotte for 7 years! Then one day, I finally work up the courage to tell her how I feel, and she tells me she feels the same way! So we see each other, for about 2 months, then out of nowhere, she tells me she's been seeing you for 4 months, and that you two were dating! So I-"

"So you stopped seeing her because you found out she was dating me, right? Oh wait, YOU DIDN'T! YOU JUST KEPT FUCKING HER BEHIND MY BACK!" Sasha said, before punching Becky in the eye, even harder than her previous punch.

"STOP HITTING ME! CAUSE IF I REALLY WANTED TO, I COULD THROW YOU ACROSS THE FUCKING STREET RIGHT NOW!" Becky screamed, feeling the area around her own eye beginning to swell a bit, as she rubbed it with her hand.

"YOU'RE NOT EVEN SORRY!? YOU'RE NOT EVEN GOING TO APOLOGIZE!? YOU DON'T EVEN FEEL BAD!? YOU FUCKING SOULLESS PIECE OF SHIT! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!?"

"YOU REALLY THINK I DON'T FEEL BAD!? YOU THINK WHEN I STARTED IGNORING CHARLOTTE, FOR YOU, I DIDN'T FEEL BAD!? YOU THINK WHEN I WAS CRYING ON BAYLEY'S SHOULDER BECAUSE I FELT LIKE A WORTHLESS-"

"BAYLEY KNEW ABOUT THIS!?"

Becky froze, looking confused. She figured Bayley was the one who told Sasha.

"What the fuck!?" Sasha exclaimed.

Becky didn't know what to say, as Sasha turned around.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" Sasha screamed, so loud that people inside the loud bar could hear, as she dropped to her knees and started sobbing.

Becky just stood there, uncomfortably watching her.

Sasha continued to sob.

Becky sighed, and slowly walked over, putting her hand on Sasha's shoulder.

"Sasha, I'm sorry."

"DON'T TOUCH ME, YOU UGLY SLUT!" Sasha yelled, pushing her away and standing up.

Becky's right eye twitched a bit, in anger, as she had her hand over top of her bruised left one. Somehow, she managed to stop herself from saying "obviously your girlfriend doesn't think I'm ugly" and simply backed away from her.

Sasha stood for a little while longer, looking at the ground, before leaving through the gate.

Becky called Charlotte.

"Hello?" Charlotte asked, her voice still sounding weird from crying.

"How'd she find out?"

"I don't know! How did you know she found out?"

"She came to the bar and slapped me around for a little bit."

"WHAT!?"

"You're lucky I love you so much, or I would've killed her. I gotta go, I'm still on the clock. I love you."

"Becky, I'm so sorry, I love you too, babe."

Becky hung up, walking back into the bar.

* * *

Sasha was driving back home to get ready for work, when her phone started ringing. Charlotte's name popped up on the caller ID. Sasha rolled her eyes and answered.

"What!?" Sasha asked, still fuming.

"What did you do to Becky?"

"What I should've did to you."

Sasha hung up, slamming her phone down so hard that it restarted itself.

* * *

"BECKY, WHAT HAPPENED!?" Carmella asked, as Becky joined her and Cameron behind the bar.

"OH MY GOD!" Cameron said.

"What are you talking about?" Becky asked, her left eye starting to swell shut.

Carmella and Cameron looked at each other in confusion.

"Your eye! Did you guys fight outside or something!?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. What can I get ya?" Becky asked, turning her attention to a customer.

The customer looked at her, concerned.

"You've never seen a black eye before? What can I get ya?"

"...just a Screwdriver."

"Becky what happened!?" Cameron asked, as Becky grabbed a bottle of Vodka and a carton of orange juice.

"If I needed to talk about it, I'd talk about it. I clearly don't, so stop asking please, and thank you in advance." Becky said, mixing the drink.

Cameron and Carmella reluctantly decided to stop pressing the issue as she handed the man his drink.

"Do you want ice?" Cameron asked, nervously.

"I'll get some when I go on break."

* * *

Sasha walked into work, immediately seeing Kevin and Bayley, standing near Eva and the front desk.

"Hey!" Bayley smiled.

"Hey."

"Can we talk in private?"

"No."

"...it's important."

"Don't care." Sasha shrugged.

Bayley looked confused.

"It's about-"

"Charlotte? Yeah, I don't care. You and her can both go to hell for all I care."

"Y... you know?"

"Yeah, I do, no thanks to you."

"I told you you should've just told her." Kevin shrugged.

Sasha's eyes got huge.

"YOU KNEW!?"

"Sasha, please, I-" Bayley began, before she was cut off.

"DID EVERYONE ON EARTH KNOW EXCEPT ME!?" Sasha snapped.

"No! I swear! Becky told me and I told Kevin and that's it!"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING TO ME AT ALL!?"

"Sasha, you're causing a scene, let's talk about this in-"

"I'M SITTING HERE LOOKING FUCKING STUPID, TALKING ABOUT HOW MUCH I LOVE HER, AND THE WHOLE TIME SHE'S FUCKING BECKY BEHIND MY BACK AND YOU'RE SMILING IN MY FACE ACTING LIKE YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!?"

"I TRIED TO FIX IT!" Bayley exclaimed, starting to tear up.

"YOU SHOULD'VE TOLD ME!"

"I WANTED TO, SO BAD, I WAS GOING TO TONIGHT, I SWEAR TO GOD!"

Sasha stood still, her breathing slowly becoming normal.

"I promise you... I couldn't take it anymore, I was going to tell you everything, Sasha, and I know I should've told you sooner, I'm sorry."

"When did you find out?"

"Sasha, I-"

"When did you fucking find out!?"

"On vacation."

"I'm going home." Sasha said, walking towards the front door.

"Sasha!" Bayley exclaimed.

Sasha said nothing, leaving the hotel.

"...you're covering her shift right?" Kevin asked.

"I guess I am." Bayley said, sadly.

Her phone vibrated, it was a text from Charlotte.

 _Charlotte: I'm gonna go ahead and assume you're the one that told Sasha._

 _Bayley: She just yelled at me for not telling her._

 _Charlotte: WTF!? Who said something?_

 _Bayley: I don't know but you deserve all of this._

 _Charlotte: Thanks._

* * *

Becky got into her car after work, and began driving home.

All of a sudden, she got a call from Charlotte.

"Hello?"

"Who else did you tell, Becky?"

"What?"

"I texted Bayley, she didn't say anything to Sasha. Who else knew?"

"Naomi."

"WHAT THE FUCK!?"

"I told her so she'd know why you attacked her."

"FIRST SHE WANTS TO TAKE YOU FROM ME, NOW SHE WANTS TO RUIN MY RELATIONSHIP!?"

"She didn't ruin anything, Charlotte, you did." Becky said.

Charlotte said nothing, hanging up.

Becky sighed, continuing her drive home.


	14. Chapter 14

It was around 8 in the morning. Sasha was laying alone in her bed, crying, like she had been for the past 6 or so hours, unable to sleep. Earlier, she tearily deleted every photo with Charlotte she had ever posted on social media, but couldn't bring herself to delete them from her phone. Just then, her phone vibrated.

 _Charlotte: Can we PLEASE talk?_

Sasha sighed.

 _Sasha: Talk about what?_

 _Charlotte: Our relationship and how we're gonna move on from this._

 _Sasha: WE aren't moving on. I'M moving on. From you._

 _Charlotte: Sasha we both know that's not true._

Sasha began to squeeze her phone in anger, partially upset because of Charlotte's confidence that she would be forgiven, partially upset because she wasn't sure whether she would be able to move on or not.

 _Sasha: Fuck you, cheater. Don't text me anymore. Go talk to Becky since you two are so in love._

 _Charlotte: There's a reason I was dating you and not Becky..._

 _Sasha: ...I'm screenshotting that message and sending it to her._

 _Charlotte: What is that going to solve?_

Sasha screenshotted the conversation, before texting it to Becky, with the caption " _How's it feel being #2?_ "

 _Sasha: Just sent it, fuck off, cheater._

* * *

Charlotte put her head in her hands, realizing her mistake. A few minutes later, her phone vibrated.

 _Becky: You were dating Sasha and not me because..._

 _Charlotte: Becky, you know I love you._

 _Becky: Either you love Sasha more than me, or you're just saying shit to Sasha to get her back. Which one is it?_

 _Charlotte: Obviously the second._

 _Becky: Good._

* * *

Sasha's phone vibrated.

 _Becky: That's not what she told me._

Sasha angrily looked at the screenshot of Becky and Charlotte's conversation and immediately began texting Charlotte.

 _Sasha: So you're STILL lying to me just to get me back!?_

After a few seconds, she got a notification that read _"Charlotte, Becky"_

 _Charlotte: Since you two are just screenshotting everything I say and sending it to each other, I started a group chat._

 _Sasha: I don't want to talk to either of you, goodbye._

 _Charlotte: Sasha, you know for a fact how in love I am with you._

 _Sasha: That's bullshit, we wouldn't be having this conversation if you loved me._

 _Charlotte: I DO LOVE YOU, SASHA!_

 _Sasha: But you love Becky too? That doesn't fucking make any sense, either you want me or you don't._

 _Charlotte: I'm sorry. I_ _love you both and I don't know what to do._

 _Sasha: You can fuck off, that's what you should do._

 _Becky: Well that settles it. You two are broken up. Nothing else to discuss I guess._

 _Sasha: And your dumbass is gonna stay with her until she cheats on you too._

 _Becky: Just because you couldn't keep her from cheating doesn't mean I can't._

 _Charlotte: Guys stop!_

 _Sasha: "keep her from cheating" you couldn't even get her to be your girlfriend, dumbfuck._

 _Charlotte: Arguing isn't going to solve anything, guys!_

 _Becky: It's funny, you keep calling me dumb, but you were the one that was too dumb to figure out I've been fucking your girlfriend._

Sasha smiled, letting out a chuckle of disbelief, unable to stop shaking, or stop the tears flowing down her face.

 _Charlotte: Becky, stop._

 _Sasha: You're wayyy dumber than me, when I found out she was seeing you behind my back, I broke up with her. When you found out she was seeing me behind yours, you stayed, fucking idiot._

 _Becky: It's called unconditional love._

 _Sasha: It's called being retarded._

 _Charlotte: I honestly want both of you, I love you both so much._

 _Becky: Charlotte didn't even want to date you in the first place, you pressured her into it._

 _Sasha: Becky you're acting like you need your other eye swollen shut, I'll gladly do it._

 _Charlotte: SASHA!_

 _Becky: Sasha I didn't hit you back because of Charlotte. If you really think I couldn't have killed you with my bare hands you're dumber than you look._

 _Sasha: I look dumb? Bitch your fucking eyebrows look dumb. Your giant nose looks dumb, you have no ass, literally everything about you looks dumb._

 _Becky: Neither of us are perfect, Sasha. You have a nice butt, I have a normal sized forehead, we're beautiful in different ways._

 _Sasha: I promise you she'd rather fuck me and my big forehead than fuck you, anyday._

 _Charlotte: This chat was a bad idea._

 _Becky: I don't criticize her and tell her I'd rather masturbate and that she's "too boring"_

 _Sasha: Because you're probably boring just like her._

 _Becky: I wasn't boring when she was fucking me with a strap-on. She really liked that. I bet you guys never did that._

 _Sasha: You're right, I don't own dildos. I don't struggle to find sex partners to the point where I need to keep toys around._

 _Becky: I know, you found 22 partners and you're 24 years old, you're pretty good at it._

 _Sasha: I'm sorry that Charlotte was the only person willing to fuck you in the 8 years since Finn dumped you in high school, that's not my problem._

 _Becky: I've had plenty of opportunities to have sex. I could've fucked Charlotte, Naomi, and Bayley's friend Natalya all in this week if I wanted to, the difference between you and me is that I don't fuck everything that looks in my direction._

Just then, Sasha watched the name of the chat change to _"Charlotte, Becky, Bayley"_

 _Charlotte: Bayley can you please help me here?_

 _Bayley: Hold on, I have to scroll up and read all of this._

 _Sasha: Great, my other "best friend"._

 _Charlotte: Maybe she can talk some sense into you guys._

Sasha waited. No one sent a message to the group for a minute or two, then, her phone vibrated again.

 _Bayley: First off, Charlotte, shut the fuck up. You don't get to try to play this "can't we all get along" role when your selfishness caused literally ALL of this. If you were honest from the beginning with Sasha and Becky, none of this would be going on. So however they choose to react to YOUR actions, you have to accept._

 _Charlotte: You're right._

 _Bayley: Secondly, Becky, you're acting like an asshole right now. I know you didn't know at first, but now you do, and you're rubbing cheating with Charlotte in Sasha's face, and that's not okay. At all. Being upset is one thing, but you're being really disrespectful and you're acting like you're not even sorry for what you did._

 _Becky: Charlotte is MINE! I've been madly in love with her for my entire adult life, I'm sick of you acting like Sasha's the victim here! What makes her more entitled to Charlotte's love than I am!?_

 _Sasha: The fact that you liked her for 7 years and didn't make a move. You should've told her you fucking coward. Why wait until she's with me to say something?_

 _Becky: I DIDN'T KNOW SHE WAS WITH YOU, IF I DID I WOULDN'T HAVE TOLD HER! WHAT PART OF THAT DON'T YOU FUCKING UNDERSTAND!?_

 _Bayley: Sasha, you have every right to be angry with all three of us, and I'm not telling you how to feel. However, I will say that if anything, you should be more mad at Charlotte than anyone. I feel like you're blaming Becky for this more than anyone and while I definitely understand you being more angry at her, Charlotte is the one who cheated on you, not Becky._

 _Sasha: I AM angry at Charlotte I fucking broke up with her_

 _Becky: Okay so if you broke up with Charlotte there's no reason for this conversation to continue_

 _Sasha: Bye._

 _Charlotte: Sasha, we're not breaking up._

 _Sasha: Yes, we fucking are._

 _Bayley: It's your decision, Sasha._

 _Sasha: I know, and I made it._

 _Charlotte: What can I do to make you stay?_

 _Sasha: Stop being in love with other women maybe?_

 _Charlotte: Baby I want you both_

 _Sasha: Then that proves you don't love me enough to pick me over her, I need someone who'll always put me first, and I'll go find that person. Goodbye._

 _Charlotte: I DID put you first! I always put you first! I dated you! Every second of pain I put Becky through was because of me putting you first! Don't EVER say I didn't put you first!_

 _Becky: I'm going to work now, you guys have fun._

 _Sasha: Putting me first isn't fucking cheating on me. You're a no good lying cheater, and I don't trust you anymore._

 _Charlotte: ...okay._

 _Sasha: Thank you. Bye._

 _Charlotte: Bye, I guess..._

* * *

Becky clocked into work, to see Naomi standing behind the bar.

"Oh my god, Becky, what happened!?" Naomi exclaimed, noticing Becky's black eye.

"You told Sasha, that's what happened."

"Becky, I'm so sorry, if I knew that she would-"

"It actually worked out for the better." Becky said, beginning to clean her area.

"How?"

"Sasha and Charlotte are broken up now. That means I can finally date her, and not have to constantly be reminded of how she's not mine, because she's all mine now."

"That's good." Naomi nodded.

"I don't get you, Naomi."

"What do you mean?"

"If you wanted to be with me, wouldn't it make sense to NOT tell Sasha? That way I couldn't be with Charlotte?"

"This wasn't about us being together. You already said you didn't want to be with me. I told Sasha because it was the right thing to do, and she's my friend."

Becky nodded.

"You're a good person."

"You are too, Becky. You just have the wrong people in your life."

"By the wrong people, do you mean Charlotte?" Becky asked, with a bit of a chuckle.

"Yeah."

"Charlotte's a good person, too."

"I never said she was a bad person, I just said she's the wrong person for you. But I'll let you figure that out on your own." Naomi shrugged.

"Who's the right person for me, then?"

"You'll figure that out on your own too."

Becky simply nodded, as customers started to enter the bar.

* * *

Charlotte's phone vibrated at 12:30 PM, Becky's lunch break.

 _Becky: Great idea with that group chat earlier._

 _Charlotte: If you guys were fighting, I at least wanted to be able to control it._

 _Becky: Good job controlling it._

 _Charlotte: I tried._

 _Becky: So you're single now, right?_

Charlotte sighed, rolling her eyes.

 _Charlotte: Yes._

 _Becky: Do you want to be my girlfriend._

 _Charlotte: You couldn't even wait a day?_

 _Becky: Technically Sasha broke up with you yesterday, so it's been a day._

 _Charlotte: I'm still in love with Sasha._

 _Becky: I didn't ask if you were still in love with Sasha, I asked if you wanted to be my girlfriend._

 _Charlotte: Are you willing to date me, knowing I love Sasha?_

 _Becky: Yes, we'll work through that._

 _Charlotte: Then give me a day to think about it and I'll let you know._

 _Becky: So you mean give you 1 more day to beg Sasha to take you back before you settle for me. Gotcha._

 _Charlotte: It wouldn't be settling, I told you I want to date both of you._

 _Becky: Sasha doesn't want you anymore. I do. What's hard about this? Just fucking date me. That's all I've wanted this entire time, why won't you just love me!?_

 _Charlotte: It's not that simple._

 _Becky: Sasha was right, I can't even get you to be my girlfriend. Don't talk to me._

 _Charlotte: Becky I swear, please, not you too. Please don't give up on me. I promise. I'm going to fix this. I'm going to make this work I just need you not to give up on me, please Becky._

Charlotte stared at her phone, waiting for a response. A response that she didn't get.

 _Charlotte: I love you. I'm so sorry that we can't date right now but we just can't. We will. I promise. Just not right now._

 _Becky: I don't want to be in your creepy 3-way fantasy relationship, Charlotte._

Charlotte began to cry.

 _Charlotte: I'm sorry._

 _Becky: For?_

Charlotte didn't respond, tossing her phone to the side, and sobbing into her hands.

* * *

Sasha clocked into work at 6:00 PM.

"Hey Captain Douche, we need to talk." Sasha said, pointing to the elevator.

Kevin completely ignored her, as the 3 staff members in the lobby kept working.

"You know I'm talking to you, Kevin."

"I was enjoying my last Sasha-less seconds before your shift started." Kevin said, following her into the elevator.

Sasha pushed the button for the 6th floor.

"Where are we going?" Kevin asked.

"You'll see."

"If you're trying to murder me, I'd do it on the 8th floor, it has the biggest janitor's closet in the hotel."

"I wouldn't kill you here, I'd probably set a bear trap in the woods and lure you in with honey and salmon." Sasha said, as the elevator doors opened.

Kevin followed Sasha down the hall, to room 631, which Sasha opened with her manager's key. When they walked in, Sasha locked the physical lock.

"This isn't weird at all." Kevin said sarcastically, sitting on the bed.

"I wanna fuck." Sasha said, putting her hands on her hips.

Kevin chuckled.

"Are you serious?" he asked.

"As a heart attack."

"Alright first off, wife and kids." Kevin said, pointing to the ring on his finger.

"I don't even know your wife, she'll never find out."

"Okay well secondly, I'm Kevin Owens. Remember? You hate me."

"I'm not looking for an emotional connection, I'm just gonna ride your dick until I don't care about Charlotte anymore."

"Okay, thirdly, ew."

"Don't ew me, Owens, you had a crush on me Senior Year." Sasha said.

Kevin rolled his eyes.

"That was 6 years ago."

"I bet you have an erection right now."

"Are you dumb? Of course I have an erection right now."

Sasha looked a bit shocked.

"So... you want to fuck me?"

"Of course I want to fuck you."

"Okay cool." Sasha said, sitting on the bed next to him.

"But I'm not gonna." Kevin said, standing up.

"Why?"

"Because I love my wife."

Sasha sighed.

"I'll do you a favor though. My best friend Sami is a virgin, he's a good guy, I'll set you guys up on a date or whatever and-"

"A virgin?" Sasha asked, disappointedly.

"All my other friends are married." Kevin shrugged.

"...does he at least have a big dick?"

"You know, this might come as a surprise, but I haven't seen it, Sasha."

"What's he look like?"

Kevin grabbed his phone and pulled up a picture.

"That's me, Sami's on the left, this is went we went to Uni-"

"Who's that?" Sasha asked, interestedly, pointing at the buff bald man on the right of the picture.

"That's Apollo. One of my married friends."

Sasha rolled her eyes, zooming in on Sami.

"He's cute." She shrugged.

"So I'll see how he feels about it, and get back to you I guess."

"Okay... you're not gonna tell anyone about this, right?"

"About you hooking up with Sami? Nah."

"No, about what just happened between us. We're just gonna pretend this never happened, right?"

"Not only am I telling Bayley that you lured me to a 6th floor hotel room to have sex, I'm also making fun of you for this for the rest of our lives." Kevin laughed.

Sasha rolled her eyes and sighed, as they left the hotel room and went back to work.


	15. Chapter 15

It was in the middle of the afternoon. Becky layed in her bed, with a bag of ice on her still swollen eye. It had began to open, but it was still purple, and it definitely still hurt.

 _Becky: Charlotte..._

She scrolled through a few of her social media apps, waiting for a response. 5 minutes passed by.

 _Becky: Hello?_

 _Charlotte: Just leave me alone._

Becky looked confused, and a bit angry.

 _Becky: WTF!?_

 _Charlotte: I ruined everything, I deserve to be alone forever I guess..._

Becky groaned.

 _Becky: I honestly fucking hate you._

 _Charlotte: I know._

 _Becky: You broke both me AND Sasha's heart and you still find a way to make yourself the victim._

 _Charlotte: I already know I'm a horrible person, you don't have to make me feel shittier._

Becky took a deep breath, to calm herself.

 _Becky: Wallowing in your own self-pity isn't going to fix anything._

 _Charlotte: Okay._

 _Becky: You said you loved me... You're not acting like it, at all._

 _Charlotte: You called my fantasy creepy._

Becky looked confused.

 _Becky: What are you talking about?_

 _Charlotte: Becky, at 12:58 PM, "_ _I don't want to be in your creepy 3-way fantasy relationship, Charlotte."_

Becky rolled her eyes.

 _Becky: You're being so dramatic. For fucks sake, Charlotte._

 _Charlotte: Don't talk to me._

 _Becky: YOU'RE mad at ME!?_

 _Charlotte: Yes._

Becky began to cry a bit.

 _Becky: This is bullshit. Complete bullshit. You constantly play with my emotions and fuck me over every time, you're so fucking childish and selfish, I don't know what I ever saw in you._

 _Charlotte: I know. You and Sasha's lives would be so much easier if I just died._

Becky sighed.

 _Becky: That's not what I said._

 _Charlotte: But it's true._

 _Becky: You're manipulating me right now, I'm not fucking stupid. You're flipping everything to make me feel sorry for you or make me apologize for saying something mean to you, just stop, it's honestly pathetic._

 _Charlotte: That's not my intention, I'm sorry Becky, I really love you but you really hurt my feelings when you said that, it made me feel so terrible. And I know everything I did was wrong but that really broke me._

 _Becky: I'm sorry for calling your fantasy creepy, you just really hurt my feelings when you said you didn't want to date me._

 _Charlotte: I never said I didn't want to date you, I just asked for a day to think about it._

 _Becky: What is there to think about? Sasha?_

 _Charlotte: I love Sasha just as much as I love you babe._

 _Becky: More._

 _Charlotte: Not more. It's equal._

 _Becky: It's not equal you fucking treat her like a queen or a fucking goddess and you treat me like a glorified one night stand that you can hit up whenever you're horny._

 _Charlotte: That's not true._

 _Becky: That's very true. You hang out with Sasha, take her on dates, spend the night with her, openly love and cherish her, and all that, you come to my house, I make you cum, and you leave happy while I sit here alone, broken, lonely, and wondering what Sasha has that I don't. At times it's almost like you're using me and I'm too blinded by love to figure it out._

 _Charlotte: I swear, I'm not baby. I'm so sorry I make you feel like that._

 _Becky: Why do you love me?_

 _Charlotte: Because you're such a good person, you're kind, you're funny. you're beautiful, you make me feel so comfortable, I honestly feel like I can be myself around you, and we have amazing sexual chemistry._

 _Becky: Kinda generic except for the last one..._

 _Charlotte: I'm not good with contextualizing and explaining my feelings, Bex... Why do you love me?_

 _Becky: When we first met, I noticed the little twinge in your accent on some of your vowel sounds, and I thought it was cute. You honestly have one of the best smiles I've ever seen in my life, I think your teeth are beautiful. The first time, Bayley, Sasha, and I ever went to one of your volleyball games, you scored like 12 or 13 points, and I thought it was cute seeing how passionate you get when you're working hard on something you care about. One day sophomore year I saw you yelling at Brie and Nikki for picking on that freshman girl (I forgot her name). That showed me that you're a good person, and that you're brave, and not afraid to stand up for what you believe in. Even though Roman basically used you and broke up with you after he took your virginity, you never said a bad thing about him to anyone, and that shows that you're a very mature person. That along with you and Seth remaining friends after you guys broke up. You've maintained your workout regimen and amazing figure for years without ever missing a beat, and that showed me that when you're dedicated to something you don't give up on it, and you can definitely stay committed. On top of all that, you're really intelligent, you have huge soft breasts, and you wear high-waisted underwear a lot and it looks so fucking good on you I'm getting horny just thinking about it._

Becky waited a bit for Charlotte's response.

 _Charlotte: Becky, I'm speechless._

 _Becky: Why?_

 _Charlotte: I just... I knew you loved me but... wow. I'm blushing so hard right now Becky. You see things in me that I don't even see in myself. That paragraph made me feel more loved than I ever have in my life._

 _Becky: I'm still very angry at you, but I'm not gonna lie, I'm interested in what you mean by "sexual chemistry"._

 _Charlotte: It's just so perfect, we know how to read each other, please each other, it's just... can I tell you something and keep it between us?_

Becky's breathing became heavier and her heartbeat increased, as she slowly slipped her hand into her own pants.

 _Becky: Sure._

 _Charlotte: Sex with you is better._

"Oh my god." Becky moaned aloud. Her eyes got huge, as she began pleasuring herself. She couldn't even believe what she just read.

 _Becky: Better than what?_

 _Charlotte: You know._

 _Becky: Say it, baby. I won't tell her I promise, it's between you and me._

 _Charlotte: Sex with you is better than sex with Sasha._

Becky moaned out loud again.

 _Becky: And why is that?_

 _Charlotte: Sometimes Sasha and I just don't click._

 _Becky: She doesn't please you right?_

 _Charlotte: She definitely pleases me right. It's just... when it comes to pleasing her, it kinda doesn't work out._

 _Becky: Why?_

 _Charlotte: You have to promise me you'll never say this to her._

 _Becky: Charlotte, I swear. I won't. Please just tell me._

 _Charlotte: Well first of all, you taste better._

Becky's eyes started to roll in the back of her head.

 _Becky: Baby I'm about to cum._

 _Charlotte: Huh?_

Becky dialed Charlotte's number. It rang twice.

"Hello?" Charlotte asked, confused.

Becky moaned loudly upon hearing Charlotte's voice.

"I didn't expect you to be masturbating."

"You're making me feel so wanted right now, baby! I'm gonna cum!" Becky moaned, her non-swollen right eye beginning to twitch.

"I bet you look really good right now."

"I-I'm... I'm cumming! Tell me you love me! Say it!"

"I love you, Bex."

"AH! Fuuuuuuck Charlotte... oh my god... I'm... oh fuck... fuck... I can't breathe... holy shit... baby... that was... amazing..."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah... we can go back... to texting now..." Becky panted.

"Okay..."

Becky hung up.

 _Charlotte: That caught me so off guard lol._

 _Becky: Why else don't you and Sasha click sexually?_

 _Charlotte: Well the whole her thinking I'm boring thing. She's a little more sexually demanding than I can handle._

 _Becky: Have you guys talked?_

 _Charlotte: No, I've been laying in bed being sad about the "creepy fantasy" comment._

 _Becky: Well I have to get ready for work, so you can say whatever you want to Sasha now._

 _Charlotte: I love you, Bex._

 _Becky: I love you too._

* * *

Sasha and Sami sat next to each other, sharing a large popcorn in a movie theater.

 _Charlotte: Babe, where are you right now?_

 _Sasha: About to get some dick, I'll text you back later._

Sami awkwardly put his arm around Sasha, and she smiled.

 _Charlotte: Baby please tell me you're joking._

 _Sasha: Nope. I'll see if I can get him to send you a Snapchat from my phone while he's fucking me from the back and pulling my hair._

 _Charlotte: Sasha I'm so sorry wtf!? Please don't do this!_

 _Sasha: Please don't do what?_

 _Charlotte: Have sex with whoever you're planning on having sex with!_

 _Sasha: Too late, I'm on the date right now._

 _Charlotte: With who?_

 _Sasha: Some random guy I don't know._

 _Charlotte: WTF NO! SASHA THAT'S NOT GETTING EVEN, THAT'S WAY WORSE THAN WHAT I DID!_

 _Sasha: I'm not trying to get even, I'm moving on._

 _Charlotte: Please Sasha, do not do this! Where are you!?_

 _Sasha: Should've thought about that before you cheated on the best thing that ever happened to you you dumb bitch._

 _Charlotte: You don't love me if you're willing to do this._

 _Sasha: I don't love you anymore lmao leave me alone._

 _Charlotte: What can I do to make you not do this?_

 _Sasha: Nothing._

Sasha turned off her phone. The lights came up, as the movie ended.

"So, did you wanna go-"

"Back to your place? Sure?" Sasha smiled.

Sami awkwardly chuckled.

* * *

"And then she says, 'I wanna fuck'." Kevin laughed, as Bayley rolled her eyes.

"I don't believe you."

"I swear to god."

"And you said no I assume."

"It was difficult but I said no. And I ended up setting her up with my friend Sami tonight."

"Nice! Did you tell him what was going on?"

"Nah, I just kinda told him a nice girl thought he was cute and wanted to take him on a date. I want the sex to be a surprise. He's a virgin, he probably would've got nervous and said no if I told him everything."

"See, that's nice. Win-win situation, plus Becky can be happy with Charlotte now, I guess. Looks like everything wasn't all bad... who am I kidding? Sasha is probably a wreck right now, this is like putting scotch tape on a broken leg."

"Sasha will just whore around to fix her broken heart for a few months, then she'll be back to normal."

Bayley sighed.

"That's not okay, and that's kinda really dangerous."

"Rumor has it that that's what she was doing after high school anyway." Kevin shrugged.

"Shut up, Kevin." Bayley said, rolling her eyes.

* * *

Becky crouched behind the bar, reaching down to grab cherry grenadine. When she stood back up, she saw Natalya, sitting at the bar, directly in front of her.

"Ah!" Becky screamed.

Carmella looked at her confused.

"What's wrong? Carmella asked.

"Nothing." Becky said, finishing the drink she was making.

Carmella looked confused some more, before turning to and smiling at Natalya.

"What can I get you?" she asked.

"I'll wait for Becky." Natalya said.

Becky handed a drink to the man next to Natalya.

"What can I get you?" Becky asked, with a sigh, as Carmella took an order on the other side of the bar.

"Something orange." she shrugged.

"What?"

"Orange. I like orange... a lot." Natalya said, making eye contact.

Becky leaned towards Natalya.

"You're being fucking creepy." Becky whispered.

Natalya sighed, as Becky began making her a screwdriver.

Becky made the drink and handed it to her.

"I kinda have a girlfriend by the way, just so you know." Becky said.

Natalya looked shocked.

"What's her name?"

"Charlotte." Becky smirked.

* * *

Sasha and Sami were sitting on his bed, with the television on.

"We should do something." Sasha said teasingly.

"R-really? Are you sure? Should we have sex? I've never had sex but I think I'll be pretty good, I know what to do and I have a averaged sized penis so maybe I-"

"Sami, you're rambling again, relax. Take a deep breath." Sasha chuckled.

"Sorry."

"Relax." Sasha smiled, rubbing the crotch of his pants.

"Okay." Sami said, laying back.

Sasha unbuttoned Sami's jeans, before pulling down his zipper with her teeth.

Sami gasped a bit.

Sasha pulled down his pants and boxers, as her eyes got huge.

"Sami what the fuck?"

"What's wrong?"

"Average sized!?"

"Yeah, it's like 8 inches."

"...that's not average Sami, that's fucking huge." Sasha said, her lust growing by the second.

"Not really, a lot of guys are bigger."

"In porn maybe, not in real life."

"...Oh... well that's what I was comparing it to... thanks."

Sasha closed her eyes and opened her mouth, but found herself frozen, unable to continue. She remained like that for a little while.

"Are you okay Sasha?"

"Uh... yeah I'm... you know what, I think we're moving a little fast, Sami, I'm not sure if we should do this." Sasha said, with tears forming in her eyes.

"I agree... but why are you about to cry?"

Sasha took a few deep breaths before covering her mouth, as she immediately began sobbing.

"Sasha! What's wrong!?"

"I... Sami, I'm sorry! My girlfriend cheated on me and I wanted to have sex with you to get back at her but I just can't!" Sasha cried, rubbing tears from her eyes.

Sami put his arm around her.

"It's okay, Sasha, relax."

"I'm so sorry I wasted your time."

"It's fine... it wasn't really a waste of time. The movie was fun, and I found out I have a big dick." Sami shrugged.

Sasha chuckled through her tears, before hugging him.

"Good luck with your girlfriend." Sami said, pulling his pants up.

"Thank you." Sasha said, leaving through the front door.

She turned her phone on, receiving the several texts Charlotte sent about an hour ago, begging her not to go through with it.

 _Sasha: I couldn't do it... I love you too much. Baby I'm sorry, I was just mad because you cheated. And I kinda take some responsibility for all this. Obviously if you cheated it must've been because of something I wasn't providing you that Becky was. Whatever that is, I'm sorry, and I promise I'll work on being a better girlfriend so you won't have to cheat on me anymore. Can we please get back together babe and can you please promise me you'll never talk to Becky again? I'll do anything you want Charlotte. I love you._

Sasha got in her car, driving home, awaiting a response.

 _Sasha: Baby? Hello? Do you need time to think it over?_

After a little while longer, Sasha called Charlotte. The phone rang twice, then went to voicemail.

"She... she hit ignore." Sasha said, out loud, too herself, sadly.

Tears began to run down her face, as she continued her lonely drive home.


	16. Chapter 16

Sasha took a deep sigh, while driving in her car. She looked at her phone to see if Charlotte had responded to any of her texts last night. She still hadn't. Sasha parked outside of Charlotte's house. She took another deep sigh, before getting out of the car, and slowly approaching the door, before knocking on it.

After about 25 seconds, Charlotte opened the door, with Becky standing behind her.

Sasha looked confused, as Becky glared at Sasha.

"Charlotte, why haven't you been texting me back, and why the fuck is she here?" Sasha asked, glaring back at Becky.

"Because I-"

"Becky, I'll... I'll handle this." Charlotte said.

Sasha looked even more confused and Becky nodded, walking back into the living room.

Charlotte stepped outside, and closed the door, as tears started to form in her eyes.

"I... I thought you were done with me." Charlotte said.

"I'm sorry. I tried to move on but I realized I can't."

Charlotte took a deep sigh, putting her hands on her head.

"...I thought you were going to have sex with that guy."

"I could never do that to you, baby."

Charlotte took another deep sigh.

"...Sasha..."

"What's wrong?"

"...when you stopped texting back I... I really thought you were done with me forever..."

"What are you saying?" Sasha asked, becoming impatient.

"...Becky asked to be my girlfriend and I said yes... I thought-"

"No. Nope. Fuck this." Sasha said, reaching for the door knob.

Charlotte knocked her hand away.

"Stop!"

"NO!"

Sasha yanked the door open, and Charlotte slammed it back shut, standing in front of it.

"MOVE!"

"SASHA STOP IT!"

"NO!"

"WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO!?"

"FINISH WHAT I STARTED AT OASIS!"

"SASHA!" Charlotte yelled, hugging Sasha tight.

"GET OFF OF ME! LET ME GO!" Sasha screamed, struggling to get free, as tears started to roll down her face.

"Baby, I need you to calm down."

"YOU'RE NOT BECKY'S GIRLFRIEND, YOU'RE MINE! THIS IS LIKE A HORRIBLE NIGHTMARE! I JUST WANT TO WAKE UP AND HAVE EVERYTHING BACK TO NORMAL! THIS ISN'T RIGHT, CHARLOTTE!"

"I know babe, I fucked up. I fucked everything up, I'm sorry, but I promise you I'm going to fix it."

"HOW!?"

"Please, just be patient with me and please calm down."

Sasha began sobbing on Charlotte's shoulder, as Charlotte patted her back.

"Sasha, I need you to listen to everything I'm about to say, okay?"

Sasha continued to sob for a little while, as Charlotte rubbed her back. Eventually, Sasha stopped and began taking deep breaths.

"I-I'm listening."

"Right now, I'm dating Becky, okay?"

Sasha felt her stomach churning as her face crinkled, and her fists balled up. She fought back tears and took a huge gulp.

"Okay."

"I'm still in love with you." Charlotte said, quietly.

"I'm still in love with you too."

"I'm going to make this work, just give me time."

"Make what work?"

"Everything."

"What does that even mean?" Sasha asked, again growing impatient.

"Do you trust me?"

Sasha stood in silence, thinking about everything that happened in the past two weeks.

"No, not really." Sasha said, truthfully.

Charlotte sighed.

"I really need you to."

"Why should I?"

"You shouldn't... you shouldn't trust me, you honestly shouldn't put up with me, I don't deserve you... but if you're willing to give me one more shot I swear to god this'll work."

"What will work?"

"Sasha, you know how much I love you, right?"

Sasha rolled her eyes, starting to be annoyed at Charlotte seemingly dodging the question every time she was asked.

"Yes."

"Do you love me the same way?"

"I love you even more than you love me."

"Do you love me more than you hate Becky?"

"I don't hate Becky. I hate that you love Becky. I hate that you cheated on me with her. I hate that she stole you from me."

"She didn't steal me, I'm still yours and you're mine." Charlotte said.

"Then what the fuck are you dating her for!?"

"Because you broke up with me, Sasha."

"BECAUSE YOU FUCKING CHEATED ON ME FOR 2 MONTHS WITH THAT FUCKING FIRE CROTCH CHUCKY DOLL!"

"Sasha, give me 2 days."

"What?"

"Just please, give me today and tomorrow. The day after tomorrow, I'm gonna have an explanation, I'm gonna have a plan, and I'm gonna fix all of this, I promise."

Sasha looked at Charlotte skeptically.

"2 days?"

"2 days and this'll all go away. Just give me 2 days."

"...I'm going to trust you one last time, Charlotte."

"Thank you. I love you."

"Prove it. You got 2 days." Sasha said, walking away.

"I will!" Charlotte shouted, as Sasha got into her car.

* * *

Charlotte opened the door and returned to the living room, to see Becky sitting on the couch.

"What took so long, babe?" Becky asked.

"Sasha wanted to give me another chance... and I said no, because you're my girlfriend now... and she didn't take it so well."

"But she accepted it and left?"

"Yeah."

"So it's over!? You're all mine!?" Becky asked, excitedly.

"Mmhmm." Charlotte mumbled.

Becky stood up, hugging Charlotte.

"I've been waiting for this moment for so long, Charlotte." Becky said, beginning to cry.

A deep feeling of guilt and discomfort began to set in, as Charlotte hugged Becky back.

"Me too."

"I know you still love Sasha, but I promise you, you're gonna forget all about her. I'm gonna love and cherish you every day like the queen you are."

"I can't wait." Charlotte said, awkwardly.

"You don't sound too excited..."

Charlotte simply sighed, sitting down.

"You don't want to do this, do you?"

"I definitely do."

"Something's wrong..." Becky said, sitting next to her.

Charlotte shook her head no.

"Is it something with Sasha?"

"It's just... she doesn't deserve to be alone... I love you Becks, and dating you is like a dream come true, but I can't sit here and be happy knowing Sasha is somewhere alone, wondering what she did wrong when she did nothing wrong at all and it's all my fault.""

"You didn't have a hard time being happy when it was me being all alone..." Becky said, crossing her arms.

They both sat in silence for a while.

Terrible thoughts raced through Becky's mind, while Charlotte drowned in her own thoughts. What if Sasha stopped trusting her? What if she can't get Becky to agree with her plan? What IS the plan? How could she even fix this?

"If you want to change your mind, just do it now." Becky said, breaking the long silence.

"What?"

"If you want to leave me and go back to Sasha, just do it now before you hurt my feelings anymore than you already have."

"I promise you, that's not what I want. I'm not leaving you."

"You promise me?"

"I promise. I'm never leaving you, Becky."

"...I believe you."

Charlotte hugged Becky, who began trying to force herself to relax.

"You're mine." Becky said, hugging Charlotte close.

Charlotte kissed her.

"You're damn right I am." She smiled.

* * *

Sasha sat at a red light, tears still flowing down her face. As the light turned green, she dialed Bayley's number.

"Hello?" Bayley asked, after a few rings.

"I'm so sorry."

"Huh?"

"I'm sorry I reacted the way I did when I found out."

"Sasha, you're completely justified. I'M sorry for not telling you."

"I... I just wish I could go back in time and forgive Charlotte."

"...wait, what?"

"I overreacted and I acted so stupid. I was mad at Charlotte when everything was my fault to begin with." Sasha said, wiping her tears.

"What was your fault exactly?" Bayley asked, extremely confused.

"I pushed her right into Becky's arms. All I did was blame her and call her names. She wouldn't cheat on me for no reason, I had to have done something wrong. It was probably the-"

"Sasha, listen to me. This is not your fault at all. Charlotte is a manipulative, selfish, impulsive, immature spoiled brat, who is used to getting everything she wants, and she'll go after what she wants with no consideration for anyone but herself!"

"Please don't talk about my baby like that, Bayley."

"Sasha, she's not yours."

"Don't fucking say that!"

"It's the truth!"

Sasha facepalmed and took a deep breath, holding back more tears.

"She will always be mine... And I'll always be hers... I get mad at her sometimes, she does stupid shit, I do stupid shit, but at the end of the day that's my baby, and I don't think you understand that."

"What's she doing right now?"

"She's... she's home, with Becky."

"Doing what?"

"I don't know. I don't even wanna think about it."

* * *

Becky continued to shake and pant, slowly untangling her fingers from Charlotte's hair as she started to come down from her orgasm.

"You've gotten so good at that." Becky said, breathlessly.

"Learned from the best." Charlotte smiled.

"...you're talking about ME, right?"

"Of course."

"I mean you did say she 'definitely pleased you right'."

"I was talking about you, Becks."

"You better have been."

Charlotte slowly climbed up to cuddle her. She gasped a bit, startled by how tightly Becky hugged her.

They both continued panting.

"You're all mine." Becky said, kissing her cheek.

Charlotte said nothing, beginning to get lost in her own thoughts.

"And don't forget it." Becky added, rubbing her back.

"I won't." Charlotte said, under her breath.

* * *

"I really think you need to move on." Bayley said.

Sasha rolled her eyes.

"If it was that easy, it would've happened already."

"What do you guys see in Charlotte that I don't? Yeah, she's cute or whatever but-"

"You didn't see the Charlotte I saw for four months."

Bayley sighed.

"I don't think THAT Charlotte is real."

"What do you mean she isn't real?"

"If Charlotte was this great person you both say she is, she wouldn't put you guys through this B.S."

"Bayley, I'm sorry, I can't deal with your negativity right now." Sasha said, hanging up.

She began to dial Charlotte's number.

It slowly rang 4 times.

"Hello?" Charlotte whispered.

"Hey."

"Hey, what's up?"

"Why are you whispering?"

"Because I'm in the bathroom and Becky's still here. What's up?"

"Why did you cheat on me with Becky?"

"I... I told you, I love you both."

"But, if you were in love with me, how did you fall in love with Becky?"

"I don't know, babe."

"What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing is wrong with you, Sasha."

"Was it the pressuring you to do stuff?"

"No, babe, it's not your fault at all."

"Is it because of how many people I've been with?"

"No."

"I just want to know what Becky gave you that I couldn't." Sasha sighed, putting her hand on her forehead.

"It's not that. I swear to god it's nothing like that. You two are equally great in my mind, babe."

"I can't wrap my head around that."

"I know, I know this doesn't make sense to either of you, but I promise I'll make this work."

"How can you love us equally?"

"Because you're two of the most beautiful, intelligent, kind-hearted women in the world."

"But you have to like one of us more."

"I really don't."

"Bullshit."

"I have to go, Sasha."

"2 days, remember?"

"Yeah, 2 days, love you, bye."

Charlotte quickly hung up, as Sasha sighed.


	17. Chapter 17

Bayley groggily woke up, as her phone kept vibrating. She picked it up and read it.

 _"Charlotte, 5 missed calls"_

 _Charlotte: Bayley please call me back._

 _Charlotte: Please, like ASAP._

 _Charlotte: Like the second you read this._

Bayley sighed, and began dialing Charlotte's number.

"Hello?"

"Bayley, I need your help." Charlotte said, nervously.

"How so?"

"I need you to be at your house tomorrow... because me and Becky are coming over, and um... so is Sasha."

"Why?"

Bayley heard Charlotte take a deep, uncomfortable sigh on the other line.

"I need to talk to them both, at the same time, in a neutral location, and I need you to help me keep control of the conversation, and stop them from fighting."

"Talk to them about what?"

"I need to have a serious discussion about everything with them."

"What is this discussion going to entail? Aren't you dating Becky?"

"Yes but... I'm in love with Becky and Sasha, I'm always gonna be in love with both of them, so I'm going to let them know that, and explain to them that I want to date both of them, and let them decide what they're going to do."

"They're gonna kill each other. And you."

"If they love me as much as I love them, they won't have a problem with it."

It was Bayley who took a deep sigh this time, rubbing her forehead.

"Can I be 100% honest with you? As a friend?"

"Sure."

"You need therapy."

"Bayley, be serious."

"You're a spoiled rotten woman-child that's used to getting everything you want and you make stupid impulsive decisions, either you're a complete idiot, or you have a psychological disorder."

"Or I'm in love."

"I'm being serious, I honestly think you're either crazy or stupid."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome, Charlotte."

Charlotte was quiet on the other end for a bit.

"Hello?" Bayley asked.

She heard Charlotte crying a bit.

"Charlotte, I'm sorry."

Charlotte simply hung up. Bayley facepalmed and called her back, but Charlotte hit ignore. Bayley called again, and after 3 rings, Charlotte answered.

"Thanks for calling me crazy and stupid when I came to you for fucking advice." Charlotte said, still crying.

"I'm sorry."

"I ruin everything." Charlotte whimpered.

"That's not true."

"They're both gonna leave me."

Bayley gritted her teeth.

"I mean..."

"I'm ruining both of their lives, and my own, I need to just die."

Bayley once again sighed.

"Don't say that."

"I've been thinking that a lot lately."

"Charlotte, Becky loves you so much, and Sasha does too, but they're not gonna want to share you, and you have to understand that."

"I can't choose, I'm never gonna be able to choose, my presence just makes everything worse! If they never met me, their lives would be so much better!" Charlotte cried.

"As a close friend to both Sasha and Becky, that's had to hear about them talk about how great you are for extended periods of time, I can tell you that's not true." Bayley said, slightly annoyed at how much Becky and Sasha admired Charlotte.

"So what are you saying?"

Bayley sighed yet again.

"I'm saying... what time are you and Becky coming over?"

"I don't know, I gotta figure out when Sasha gets off work."

"Her shift ends at 8PM."

"Will you be off work?"

"Sadly."

"Good. Your house, 8PM."

"Yep."

Bayley awkwardly hung up the phone.

* * *

Charlotte returned to the bedroom to see Becky still asleep. Becky's phone vibrated as Charlotte began to enter the bed. Curiously, Charlotte picked it up and looked at it, as she cuddled Becky's sleeping body. She saw that the notification was 2 text messages from a contact named "Natalya". Charlotte slowly unlocked Becky's phone, and her eyes got huge. The texts were two naked pictures of Natalya, fresh out of the shower, one frontal and one from behind. She tried to scroll up to read the previous messages, but they were all deleted. Charlotte began to shake as she typed " _Hey, this is Becky's girlfriend Charlotte, nice tits, mine are bigger though. Fuck off, whore_ ". She sent it and began to rock Becky back and forth.

Becky slowly woke up.

"Good morning, babe." Becky said, going for a kiss. Charlotte moved back. Becky looked confused.

"Who's Natalya?"

Becky looked even more confused.

"This girl Bayley set me up on a date with like 2 weeks ago."

"So why is she still saved in your phone? Do you text her?"

"She texts me, why are you going through my phone while I'm asleep?" Becky asked, looking offended.

"Why are all your conversations with her deleted?"

"Saves space on my phone and I generally ignore what she sends me anyway?" Becky shrugged.

Charlotte nodded sarcastically.

"Yeah, I'm sure. What does she send you?"

"Charlotte, why are you acting like this?"

"What does she send you, Becky?"

"She texts me saying that she really likes me and sometimes she says sexual things and I always tell her I'm not interested or I ignore her completely. What is your problem!?"

"This." Charlotte said, handing the phone to Becky.

Becky looked shocked and confused, as she saw the pictures.

"What the fuck!?"

"So you expect me to believe she just sent that randomly? And you just coincidentally don't have any proof of you telling her you're not interested?"

"I've sent like 15 screenshots to Bayley, showing me rejecting her constantly, you can ask her and she'll send them to you if she still has them! I don't need to cheat, I'm not YOU, Charlotte!"

"Don't try to spin this on me!" Charlotte said, angrily.

"I'll call Natalya right now!" Becky said, dialing and putting the phone on speaker.

Charlotte crossed her arms.

"Hello?" Natalya asked nervously.

"Why the fuck would you send me that!?"

"Becky, I'm so sorry! I didn't realize your girlfriend would see it!"

"EVEN IF SHE DIDN'T SEE IT, WHY WOULD YOU SEND IT!? WHY WON'T YOU LEAVE ME ALONE!?"

"I... Becky, I was gonna leave you alone, I just... I heard a rumor that your girlfriend had cheated on you and I thought maybe you'd want revenge or something and I sent them, I'm sorry."

"Okay, first of all, my girlfriend cheated WITH me, so whoever is gossiping about my relationship doesn't know what they're talking about, and secondly, if I wanted revenge I wouldn't be with her. I'm blocking your number like I should've done last week."

Before Natalya could respond, Becky hung up.

Charlotte began typing on her phone.

"I'm not a fucking cheater." Becky said.

"And when Bayley texts me back with these screenshots, I'll believe you."

"You don't believe me!?"

"Babe, she's sending you naked pictures for you to wake up to, what am I supposed to think!?"

"You're supposed to believe what I just fucking told you!"

Charlotte said nothing. Her phone vibrated a few times, and she began scrolling through the pictures, slowly taking a sigh of relief.

"...Becky, I'm sorry I didn't believe you."

"I would NEVER cheat on you. This might be hard for you to understand, but when you love ONE person and ONLY that person, no one else matters." Becky said, still upset.

"Babe, what was I supposed to think!?"

Becky sighed.

"I guess I could've told you about her."

"If you found a random naked picture of a girl who was saved in my contacts you'd flip out too." Charlotte said, quietly.

"I would. I'm still mad you went through my phone. I've never gone through yours even after everything you did."

"You can if you want." Charlotte shrugged.

"I don't need to. I trust you."

"Thank you."

"I love you, Charlotte."

"I love you too."

"I just... I just freaked out because... this is gonna sound so childish, but... I know I cheated in my last relationship, but if it ever happened to me I don't know what I'd do. I wouldn't be able to handle it. I get so jealous so easily, and so possessive..."

"I completely understand, baby."

Becky stood up and hugged Charlotte, before heading to the bathroom.

* * *

Sasha clocked into work, and was immediately pulled to the side by Bayley.

"What's wrong?" Sasha asked.

"Have you spoken to Charlotte?"

"Why?"

"Uh... any plans tomorrow?" Bayley asked, nervously.

"I'm supposed to be somewhere, why?"

"Because Charlotte told me to invite you to my house so you guys could talk?"

"She just told me we were talking tomorrow and she would fix everything, and I don't know how the fuck she plans on doing it, but I'll hear her out." Sasha said, shrugging.

"Well, how's after work tomorrow?"

"That works."

Sasha began to walk to her office, avoiding eye contact with Kevin, as Bayley sighed, unable to mention that Becky would be there too.


	18. Chapter 18

Charlotte woke up that morning, feeling a few moments of relaxation before the feelings of anxiety hit her. She layed in her empty bed, almost scared to type her text message.

 _Charlotte: Good morning babe._

She took a deep sigh, unable to stop thinking about what would happen that night. She reached over, and grabbed two pillows, sitting them vertically against her headboard.

"Guys... I wanted to talk to you together about this... you know that I love you both, and I... I just can't choose, and... I want to date you both, and if you guys can't deal with that... this is fucking stupid." Charlotte sighed, turning away from the pillows, sitting down at the foot of the bed, and putting her face in her hands. Her phone vibrated.

 _Becky: Good morning!_

Charlotte began slowly methodically typing her message.

 _Charlotte: Hey, when do you get off work?_

 _Becky: 8:15._

 _Charlotte: After work, do you wanna pick me up, then go to Bayley's house?_

 _Becky: Why?_

Charlotte gulped.

 _Charlotte: Dinner._

 _Becky: She invited us?_

 _Charlotte: Yeah._

 _Becky: Okay, cool. Why would she tell you instead of me? Haha._

Charlotte face-palmed.

 _Charlotte: No idea._

 _Becky: Well I'm going to work, I'll see you then. I love you, Charlotte!_

 _Charlotte: I love you too, Bex._

For the next several hours, Charlotte rehearsed her explanation, and ran through different scenarios in her head. She mentally prepared herself for one of them to walk out, probably Sasha, and how she would convince them to stay, and she determined that if Becky and Sasha got into a fight that she'd have to hold Becky back, because Bayley probably wouldn't be strong enough to. She also decided that she wouldn't mention to them that the other one would be there as well, even though that meant she'd have to start explaining immediately. Her phone began vibrating from a call, and she answered.

"Hello?"

"You're still coming, right?" Sasha said, on the other line.

"I'm running late. I'm on my way."

"Okay."

Sasha hung up, and Charlotte sat for another 15 or so minutes, before getting a text from Becky.

 _Becky: Come outside._

Charlotte nervously left her bedroom, walked through the living room, and opened the front door. As she stepped out of the doorway, Becky's car pulled up. Charlotte smiled as she got into the passenger seat, and was immediately met with a kiss from Becky.

"I missed you." Becky smiled.

"I missed you too, Bex."

Becky started to drive as Charlotte took a deep sigh.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Charlotte lied.

"You look tired."

"I am."

Becky simply nodded.

* * *

"Where is she?" Sasha asked, impatiently.

Bayley shrugged, sitting next to her on the couch. She uncomfortably looked at the loveseat across the table, where she assumed Charlotte and Becky would sit.

Just then, they heard a knock at the door.

"Come in!" Bayley yelled.

The door slowly opened.

Sasha's eyes got huge as Becky walked through it.

Becky looked a bit confused, but said nothing, walking over to the loveseat, as Charlotte followed her.

"Hey guys." Bayley said, awkwardly.

Sasha crossed her arms and began to glare at Charlotte.

"Hey, Bayley." Becky responded, sitting down, as Charlotte remained standing.

"Okay, so here's the real reason you guys are here..."

Becky looked confused, looking up at Charlotte, while Sasha continued to glare.

"I needed to talk to you both at the same time, because I can't live this lie anymore, so I'm going to be completely honest with both of you."

"For once." Sasha said. Her first words since Charlotte and Becky entered.

"I really can't only date one of you. You're both so perfect, and I'll never be able to get over either of you, and I... I'm done pretending like I can. So-"

"You said you were all mine." Becky said, tearing up.

Charlotte sighed.

"Maybe now you know how it feels." Sasha shrugged.

"Shut up."

Sasha raised her eyebrows, but before she could respond, Charlotte continued.

"I know you two don't get along well, mostly because of me. And I don't expect you to. But I know you both love me. And I know you both want me to be your girlfriend. And I think as long as you both keep an open mind, and actually try to make it work, you two could just share me."

Becky said nothing, as tears began rolling down her face.

"No, that's fucking stupid." Sasha said.

"How?"

"You can't even entirely dedicate yourself to me, so why should I do it to you?"

"I am fully dedicated to you, I'm fully dedicated to both of you."

"Stop saying dumb shit like that, cause it's really pissing me off."

"Like what!?" Charlotte asked, genuinely confused.

"'I love you both equally!', 'You're both so perfect!', if you really love someone, you wouldn't fall for someone else."

"Baby it's just... both of you-"

"No, shut up!"

"But-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, CHARLOTTE!"

"Okay." Charlotte sighed.

"PICK ONE OF US RIGHT NOW!"

"It's not that simple at all, I can't just-"

"IT'S ME OR HER! PICK!"

"I CAN'T!" Charlotte yelled back.

Sasha took a deep breath, rubbing her forehead.

"Babe..." Becky began, wiping her own tears.

"Yeah?"

Sasha twitched in anger from hearing Becky call Charlotte that, and hearing Charlotte respond to it.

"I honestly love you so much, and I really want you all to myself... but if it really means this much to you, and you really don't know which one of us you want... I'm willing to try to share you."

Bayley, Charlotte, and Sasha all looked shocked.

"Really!?" Charlotte exclaimed.

"If Sasha makes you that happy, I don't want to take that away from you."

Charlotte smiled a bit.

"You don't know how much that means to me, Bex."

"Yes I do... it clearly means the world to you... looking at how you've been bending over backwards to keep both of us, I'd have to be kinda selfish to not at least try." Becky said, glancing at Sasha.

"Are you fucking serious? I'm selfish because I want an exclusive girlfriend?" Sasha asked.

"I want Charlotte exclusively too, but that's clearly not what Charlotte wants. In relationships you have to make sacrifices, Sasha."

"Bayley, do you hear this bullshit!?" Sasha asked, turning to Bayley for her own sanity.

"I mean... to a certain extent I understand what Becky is saying, and it's a very mature way to look at it, but I have to agree with you here Sasha, this is kinda insane." Bayley shrugged.

Charlotte started to talk, but Becky cut her off.

"That's the difference between me and Sasha. I love Charlotte enough to put her happiness above my own."

Charlotte knew that comment wouldn't go over well, as she saw Sasha's facial expression change.

"I hate to break it to you, Becky, but the actual difference is, I'm the love of Charlotte's life, and you're a glorified side chick!"

"If you want to be technical, she's MY girlfriend, and you're her clingy ex."

Sasha stood up.

"ARE YOU FUCKING STUPID!? YOU WERE #2, YOU WILL ALWAYS BE #2!"

"You're both equal to me." Charlotte said.

"Did you tell your mom about Becky?" Sasha asked, walking over to their side of the room.

Charlotte sighed, as the room fell silent.

"Did you tell your dad about Becky? Why did Becky have to go out of her way to tell you she had feelings for you, but you came out of the closet specifically to tell me you had feelings for me? Why did you say yes when I asked you to be my girlfriend, even though you were seeing Becky? You told her that you were seeing me, but you didn't tell me that you were seeing her, but that doesn't make her a side bitch or anything, right? Can you answer any of these questions?"

"Sasha, I didn't wa-"

"She started seeing me after 2 months of seeing you. Obviously you weren't good enough." Becky said, shakily, trying not to cry.

"Both of you guys, stop!" Charlotte exclaimed.

"You obviously can't handle the fact that Charlotte was ashamed to even be seen with you, let alone commit to you. She used you for sex. You've been in love with her for 7 years and you want her so bad, and she only wants you for one fucking thing, and you're too stupid to realize that!" Sasha snapped, towering over Becky, who was still sitting down.

"You can't handle the fact that I was giving your girlfriend the best sex of her fucking life and sending her home to you like nothing happened. She was all yours, but you didn't do your job right. And now you have to share her with me or you can't have her. And that drives you crazy, doesn't it?"

"That's not true! Neither of you understand how I feel! You're just saying this to make each othe-"

In the middle of Charlotte's sentence, Sasha roughly smacked Becky in the face.

"HEY!" Charlotte yelled, as Becky grabbed Sasha by the shirt and tried to stand up, but Sasha palmed her face and shoved her back down. Charlotte sat on the couch next to Becky, restraining her, as Bayley pulled Sasha away.

"Fucking cunt." Sasha spat, glaring at Becky.

"LET ME GO!" Becky yelled, unable to control her tears.

"Becky, relax!"

"NO! FUCK THAT! LET ME GO RIGHT NOW, CHARLOTTE!"

"Please calm down, for me, please."

Becky continued wildly struggling to get free, as Sasha sat next to Bayley on the couch, taking deep breaths, trying to calm herself. After a while, Becky slowly began to stop struggling.

"Becky, relax. Just relax."

"Please just give me 5 minutes with her." Becky pleaded, out of breath, crying, and still attempting to get free.

"No!"

"All I need is 5 minutes, we can go outside in the backyard, you don't have to watch."

"Becky, stop, please."

"5 minutes so I can give you another black eye?" Sasha asked.

"Stop it!" Charlotte demanded.

Bayley sighed.

"I think they should just get it over with."

"What!? No! That's barbaric! We're grown adults, we can settle this without fighting." Charlotte said.

"Maybe if we just let them get it out of their system, we can have a more productive conversation." Bayley shrugged.

"I don't want anyone to get hurt!"

"You don't want SASHA to get hurt!" Becky yelled, still struggling.

Bayley began to restrain Sasha, who was trying to stand back up.

"You think because you're bigger than me and stronger than me, I won't fuck you up!?"

"Guys, this isn't going to solve anything! Just, stop!" Charlotte pleaded.

"I'm not sitting here and having a polite little conversation after she just smacked me in the face AGAIN!"

"Sasha, apologize." Charlotte said, still restraining Becky.

"I'm sorry I smacked you, Becky, I shouldn't have done that. But don't think for one second I'm scared to fight you."

"The next time you touch me, I'm beating the fake hair off of your fucking head."

"Don't forget where you got that black eye from."

"You punched me in the face, as hard as you could and I didn't duck or dodge or anything, and all you gave me was this!? If I punched you like that you'd still be unconscious to this day."

"I bet." Sasha said, nodding sarcastically.

Charlotte sighed.

"Can we go back to what we were talking about, please!?"

"About me not sharing you? I'm not sharing you. Discussion over. We can leave now."

"Sasha, you're not even willing to give it a chance?" Charlotte pleaded.

"What am I supposed to explain to my family? 'Oh, hey mom, this is my girlfriend Charlotte... oh, that's my girlfriend's girlfriend Becky.'"

Bayley chuckled a bit, and Charlotte scowled at Sasha.

"How do you think I feel!? Do you think I'm excited to have to explain to my parents that I'm in love with two different people? I'm not doing this for convenience, I'm doing this because it's what my heart wants."

"You don't have to explain anything. You can just go date Becky and live happily ever after with your strap-ons and live off of Becky's tips at the bar for the rest of your fucking life, and never talk to me again."

Charlotte sighed.

"Sasha, I need you."

"You need a lot of things, Charlotte." Sasha said, crossing her arms.

"Don't say that." Charlotte said, beginning to tear up.

"Why don't you want to share Charlotte?" Becky asked, finally calm enough to speak.

"Why would I want to?"

"No, like... what specifically do you not like about sharing Charlotte. Whatever it is, we can try to work out boundaries to agree on."

"You fucked my girlfriend behind my back for months and now you're sitting in front of me talking about boundaries, and you wonder why I slap you in the face?"

"I'm just trying to make this work." Becky said, making eye contact with Sasha from across the room.

Sasha rolled her eyes, looking away.

"Maybe we can come up with like a schedule, and set rules on what I'm not allowed to do when it's your time with Charlotte, and wh-"

"This is dumbest shit I've ever heard in my fucking life." Sasha said, cutting Becky off.

Charlotte rolled her eyes.

"Becky is trying really hard, for me, and you're being really dismissive right now."

"I'm not doing this shit, it's fucking pathetic."

"Please just try, baby, please." Charlotte begged, as Becky looked at the ground.

"I thought I was good enough for you, but if this is what you want, then clearly I wasn't." Sasha said, standing up, and walking to the door.

"Sasha stop! Sit back down! Sasha!" Charlotte said, getting up and following her.

"Sit back down for what? This is ridiculous, Charlotte. I wanted to be with you, I really did, but if you're willing to let HER come between us, then you don't love me as much as I love you."

"If it doesn't work, you never have to talk to me ever again, I deserve that. But please at the very least, try it for a few days."

"How is this even going to work?"

"That's what we're here to discuss."

Sasha said nothing, and simply looked at Charlotte, noticing how physically and emotionally exhausted she looked. She looked into her desperate, begging eyes, as she realized the thing she hated most about Charlotte. No matter what Charlotte did, or how wrong she was in any situation, she could always find a way to make Sasha forgive her. Charlotte caused literally all of this, putting not only herself, but also Becky and Sasha in this situation, yet here Sasha was, feeling remorse for her. She glanced over at Becky for a second, before sighing, walking back to the couch and sitting down next to Bayley.

Bayley looked shocked.

"You're actually trying this!?"

"Apparently I was sharing her with Becky for 2 months anyway, a few more days won't hurt."

Sasha was shaking, as tears started to fall down her face. She had managed to hold them in up until this point.

"Do you want to divide it by days of the week, or..." Becky began.

Sasha rubbed her temples with both hands, beginning to get a headache.

"Sure." she forced herself to say.

"How about... I have her on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Sundays, you have her on Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Saturdays, Fridays can be like a neutral day?"

"What do you mean 'have her'?"

"Like... whatever you don't want me to do on your days, I won't do. And vice-versa. If you don't want me hanging out with Charlotte, or-"

"On my days, I'd like for you to basically not exist. I don't want to see you, I don't want to hear your name, I don't want you texting Charlotte, calling Charlotte, messaging Charlotte, any of that."

"Cool. On my days, you can do whatever you want, but I just want to spend the night alone with Charlotte."

"That's all you want?"

"No, I wanna fight you for 5 minutes too, but Charlotte doesn't want that to happen."

"Becky, I swear to god, I will beat the shit out of you."

"GUYS!" Charlotte yelled.

They both sighed.

"Can I just go home now?" Sasha asked, trying to regain her composure, as she wiped her tears.

"I don't think this schedule thing is a good idea." Bayley said, unable to keep her thoughts to herself any longer.

"I think that if we're going to share Charlotte, there needs to be certain boundaries in place that Sasha and I can agree on."

"I don't think sharing Charlotte is a good idea, I really don't think this is going to end well."

"Well I guess we'll find out." Charlotte shrugged, with a bit of a smile, trying to lighten the mood.

"My 'day' is tomorrow, so I'll see you then." Sasha said, standing up, beginning to walk to the door, before Charlotte hugged her.

"Good night Sash, I love you. I'm so happy you're trying this for me."

"Bye." Sasha said, forcing her way out of Charlotte's tight hug, and leaving through the front door.

"You don't see how unhappy she is?" Bayley asked.

"She'll come around."

"Neither of us are happy about this, but we're going to try to make it work. I just want Charlotte to be happy." Becky said, standing up.

"I love you so much, Bex."

They kissed.

"I love you too, babe... tonight's Friday, we can do whatever we want when we get to your house." Becky said, forcing a smirk.

Charlotte raised her eyebrows, and chuckled, holding her hand, as they left through the front door.

Bayley sat alone, in her living room, and sighed, knowing this would end up making things even worse.


	19. Chapter 19

The next morning, Becky and Charlotte were peacefully sleeping, before a loud, banging knock on her bedroom door woke them up.

They looked at each other in confusion, as the person on the other side of the door banged even harder, causing the entire door frame to shake, before violently twisting the locked door knob.

"Who is it!? Charlotte asked, as Becky rubbed her eyes and yawned.

"Open the door and find out." Sasha said, from the other side of it.

Charlotte got out of bed, and unlocked the door, opening it for Sasha to come in.

"Get out." Sasha said, looking in the direction of the bed.

"Huh?" Becky asked, still groggy.

"It's my day, go home."

"How did you get in here?" Charlotte asked.

"I knocked on the front door and rang the doorbell until your dad woke up and let me in."

Charlotte's eyes got huge, as she checked her phone.

"Sasha, it's almost 5 in the morning, what is wrong with you!?"

"It's my day, and she needs to leave." Sasha said.

Becky yawned again, and got out of the bed.

"I'll see you tomorr-"

"Don't talk to her, it's not your day."

Becky sighed.

"So you're just gonna be mean to me this whole time?"

"So you're just gonna be mean to me this whole time?" Sasha repeated, in an unflattering, mocking Irish accent.

"I-"

"Shut up. Leave. Go somewhere." Sasha said, beginning to take the blankets, pillows, and sheets off of the bed.

"What are you doing?" Charlotte asked.

"Changing the sheets and pillows so I can go to sleep without worrying about whatever disgusting germs are on her skin and hair."

Becky rolled her eyes, saying nothing and gathering her belongings.

"Sasha, you're being really petty right now." Charlotte frowned, crossing her arms.

Sasha shrugged.

"Bye Char-"

"I said don't talk to her! Are you deaf!?"

Becky took a deep breath.

"You're so lucky, that's all I have to say, Sasha." Becky said, before walking out of the room.

"How am I lucky? Huh? Lucky you don't do what? Why am I lucky exactly, Becky?" Sasha asked, following her into the living room, where Ric was standing, still confused. Charlotte sighed, following Sasha.

Becky ignored her and kept walking, but Sasha shoved her from behind, causing her to drop all of her stuff and almost fall to the ground.

"SASHA!" Charlotte yelled, as Ric took a step back.

"YOU REALLY WANNA DO THIS RIGHT NOW!?" Becky yelled, shoving Sasha in the chest.

"We can do whatever you want." Sasha shrugged, as Charlotte stood between them.

"Becky, please just leave." Charlotte said, pushing Sasha back towards the bedroom.

"I was trying!"

"If you just left like I told you to and not said anything, your shit wouldn't be on the floor." Sasha said, crossing her arms.

"IF YOU-oh my fucking god!" Becky said, stopping herself mid-sentence, turning around and picking her stuff up.

"If I what? Say it. Say something stupid so I can smack the shit out of you again."

Charlotte gently grabbed Sasha by the shoulders, and pressed her against the wall, knowing that she would need to be restrained.

"If you were a good girlfriend I wouldn't be here." Becky said, walking out of the door, closing it behind her as Sasha violently tried to get free.

"Sasha! Stop! Why have you been acting like this!? This isn't you!"

"Why am I acting like this!? Are you fucking serious!?"

"You just tried to fight Becky in front of my father!"

"Does your father know that you're a fucking chea-"

"I haven't talked to him about it, yet!" Charlotte exclaimed. Tears started to flow down her face, as she let Sasha go.

"Mr. Flair, I'm sorry for waking you up and I'm sorry for acting like that, but your daughter cheated on me with that girl. I just thought you should know that." Sasha said, walking into the bedroom and closing the door, as Charlotte's eyes got huge.

Charlotte took a deep breath, wiped her tears, and nervously turned around to face her father. She was surprised to see him laughing a bit.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Do you know how many times that's happened to me?"

Charlotte rolled her eyes.

"What happened?" Ric asked, sitting down on the couch.

Charlotte sighed, and walked over to the couch, sitting down next to him.

"I fell in love with Becky and Sasha... and I cheated on Sasha with Becky, and kinda vice-versa, and now it's just a huge mess, and right now they're trying to share me, but as you can see, it's still a work in progress."

"I've been there." Ric shrugged.

"Yeah, but I'm not you... at least I thought I wasn't."

"The problem is, they don't feel equally loved by you. And if you can't make them feel equally loved, you have to pick one and let the other one go."

"I could make them feel equally loved if Sasha could just stop antagonizing Becky. She gets so angry and jealous over her. I understand that I cheated on her with Becky, but-"

"You'd probably be the same way. Becky is used to Sasha being in the picture, it won't bother her that much. However, Sasha JUST found out about Becky, right?"

Charlotte sighed.

"Right."

"Give Sasha some time."

"What if she never gets used to it?"

"Then you'll have to choose one."

Charlotte sighed.

"I'll try to talk to Sasha."

"Good luck." Ric said, patting her on the back.

Charlotte stood up, and re-entered her bedroom.

She closed the door behind her, as Sasha layed on the freshly changed bed sheets.

"We need to have a serious conversation about Becky." Charlotte said, sitting on the bed.

"I told you, I don't even want to hear her name today."

"We need to talk about her."

"We needed to talk about her at Red Lobster when I asked you to be my girlfriend. A simple 'well, I'm kinda dating someone else as well' would've avoided all of this."

"Well we didn't avoid this, and as much as you don't want to hear this... Becky is a part of our relationship now."

"I am NOT in a relationship with Becky."

"You kinda are." Charlotte shrugged.

"We're sharing you. That's it. I don't have to be Becky's best friend, I don't have to be cordial with her, all I have to do is respect my boundaries on her days, and I'll do that."

"This would be so much easier if you would work with us a little. Me and Becky are here right now, and you're all the way over here." Charlotte said, motioning with her hands.

"That's because me and you were here, and everything was fine, then you ran over there to be with Becky." Sasha said, mockingly motioning with her hands as well.

"You don't need to be barging into my room at 4:45 AM and kicking Becky out."

"Is it not Saturday?"

"You're only making this harder for all of us." Charlotte said, getting under the covers.

"Right, so you knowingly manipulated us for months, but I'm clearly the problem here."

"You both forgave me!"

"So I'm supposed to just be totally over it!?"

"Don't fucking lie and say you forgive me for cheating if you're just gonna throw it back in my face all the time!"

"Throw it back in YOUR face!? Do you realize that every time I see that traffic cone headed bitch you're basically throwing it in MY face!? I have to be constantly reminded of what YOU did every time I look at her! Every time I see her I just get so angry because I don't fucking get it! Why the fuck do you think she's better than me!?"

"I don't!"

"YES YOU DO! YOU CHEATED ON ME WITH HER!"

"I'm not having this conversation anymore." Charlotte said, angrily putting the blanket over herself, and turning to face away from Sasha.

"Exactly! Don't have an answer for that, huh!?"

"Becky always asks me why I love you more, and what you have that she doesn't. Constantly. I don't like either of you more, you two are equal to me. I don't know how many times I have to say it for you two to realize I fucking mean it." Charlotte said, trying to remain calm.

Sasha said nothing, closing her eyes.

* * *

Several hours later, Sasha woke up, feeling her socks being taken off. She looked at the foot of the bed, and saw Charlotte.

"What are you doing?"

"It's our first day back together, I wanna do something you like."

Sasha rubbed her eyes and raised her eyebrows.

"Really?"

"Yup." Charlotte smiled.

Sasha smirked a little.

"What did I do to deserve waking up to this?"

"I just want you to have a good day today, I figured I'd start it off right."

"You don't have to do this if you don't want to."

"I know. I do."

Sasha took a deep sigh, and slowly slid her hand into her underwear, as Charlotte nervously looked at her feet, before closing her eyes, and slowly beginning to lick the sole of her right foot. Sasha took another deep sigh of pleasure, and Charlotte continued.

"Sasha might've forgiven you, but The Boss hasn't. You'll have to prove to her you're really sorry."

Charlotte chuckled a bit.

"I'm sure she likes this."

"Meh."

"Meh!?"

"You should be sucking my toes at this point."

Charlotte took a few of Sasha's toes into her mouth, and began sucking, as Sasha started to shift and rock, unable to stay still.

This continued for a few minutes, as Sasha slowly upgraded from sharp exhales to full on moans.

"If you're really sorry, you'll lick between my toes."

Charlotte sighed, before doing so.

"Mmhmm... Okay now other foot."

Charlotte switched feet, as Sasha continued to softly moan.

"Do you forgive me, Boss?" Charlotte asked, before she continued to suck Sasha's toes, looking up at her with begging eyes.

"That's so hot. Yeah, look at me while you do it." Sasha moaned, inching closer to orgasm.

Charlotte licked in between those toes as well, continuing to make eye contact.

"I should make you eat my asshole out."

"Do I have to?"

"No, but only cause I'm about to cum. Keep sucking." Sasha said, her hand movement becoming faster and faster.

Charlotte continued to suck Sasha's toes, and make eye contact.

"I'm gonna cum so hard for you, Charlotte." Sasha moaned.

Charlotte continued to make eye contact, as she licked the sole of that foot, up and down.

"That's right. Apologize."

"I'm so sorry, Boss." Charlotte mumbled, taking Sasha's toes in her mouth again.

"I'm- I'm about to cum. I'm gonna do it, you ready for me? Huh?"

"Yes. Please cum for me, Boss, please."

Sasha gasped and went silent, with her mouth open, while she stared into Charlotte's eyes and continued to please herself.

This continued for almost 30 seconds, before Sasha exhaled, stopped masturbating, and threw her head back.

"That wasn't so bad, I guess." Charlotte shrugged.

Sasha said nothing, completely exhausted.

"Do you forgive me now?"

"Right now, yes." Sasha panted, out of breath.

Charlotte laughed, and began to cuddle her.

* * *

Becky stood behind the bar, cleaning her area, looking as if she was on the verge of tears, while Naomi finished cleaning her's. Carmella stood between them, making herself a drink.

"What's wrong?" Naomi asked.

Carmella turned to her right, noticing Becky's demeanor as well.

Becky looked around the empty bar, as a single tear started to roll down her face.

"Becky, what happened?" Carmella said, worriedly.

"Okay, so Charlotte was cheating on Sasha with me."

Carmella gasped.

"What!?"

Naomi sighed, slightly annoyed to be reminded of it.

"Yeah, well eventually we decided to do this dumb thing where we're sharing her, and splitting it by days of the week."

"Sasha agreed to that?" Naomi asked.

"Yeah, she agreed to it, and she's decided she's gonna be a complete bitch to me the entire time, and I really feel like one day I'm gonna choke her until she stops breathing." Becky said, wiping the tear.

Carmella chuckled a bit.

"I mean, I can understand Sasha not being nice to you." Naomi said.

"She woke me up at 5 in the morning, and kicked me out of Charlotte's house because her day is today."

"Wow." Carmella said, raising her eyebrows.

"It's like she's trying to make me give up." Becky sighed.

Naomi looked confused.

"Make you give up what?"

"Charlotte."

"That's what I would do." Carmella shrugged.

"Well I hope she knows two can play that game."

"Be careful, Becky." Naomi said.

Becky said nothing, as customers started to come in.


	20. Chapter 20

The next afternoon, Charlotte and Becky sat together, alone in her bedroom.

"Babe... I think I wanna do something kinda crazy..." Becky smirked.

Charlotte looked skeptical, but interested.

"Like what?"

"You'll probably say no..."

"Depends on what it is." Charlotte smiled.

"Nevermind." Becky said, with a chuckle. Charlotte grabbed her hand.

"No, tell me."

"I kinda wanna... do stuff on camera."

Charlotte laughed and blushed a bit.

"You want to make a sex tape!?"

"Something like that... just a little something I can enjoy when it's not my day, ya know?"

Charlotte put her hands on her hips and thought for a moment.

"...I never thought about that... I just... I don't know if I could ever feel comfortable doing something like that. Maybe..."

* * *

Sasha began to walk into her office, when Eva tapped her on the shoulder.

"Huh? Oh, hey Eva, what's up?"

"Why Kevin?" she asked, looking almost disgusted.

"What do you mean?" Sasha asked, confused.

"If you wanted revenge on Charlotte, why Kevin of all people?"

"Oh my god, he told you!?"

Eva nodded, and Sasha rolled her eyes, facepalming.

"I... I don't know, in the moment I found him attractive in a weird way. Like a hatefuck way. I'm over it now." Sasha said, embarrassed.

"Only reason I asked is cause I didn't believe him."

"Yeah... not too proud of that moment... I gotta get to work."

Sasha walked into her office and sat behind her desk. She looked at her planner and reminded herself that it was her turn this month to do sales reports, and they were due tomorrow. She hadn't even started them. She decided in her head that since she had been procrastinating with them for 4 weeks that 4 more minutes wouldn't hurt her, and began scrolling through social media videos on her phone, until she got a Snapchat notification that read "Becky".

She looked a bit confused, realizing it was a video message notification. Sasha looked at the phone suspiciously for a little while longer before opening it, and seeing Charlotte, topless on the bed.

"You want the panties off too?" Charlotte asked, on the video, as Sasha felt the blood rushing to her face.

"Of course." she heard Becky's voice say.

Charlotte began to slide them down, as the video ended, and gave her the option to replay it once before it disappeared forever.

Sasha immediately sent " _Don't care_ ", and put her phone down, trying to stay calm. Her jittery hand tapped on the desk a bit, and she noticed her leg was shaking too.

"What the fuck is wrong with her?" Sasha said, out loud to no one.

She couldn't help herself and pulled her phone back out, typing " _Why the fuck would you send me that?_ "

Sasha saw the notification that Becky opened the message. She waited a bit for a response, but didn't get one. Sasha spent a few minutes scrolling through other apps, still getting no response from Becky. She went back to Snapchat and typed " _Oh now you're just not gonna respond to me?_ ".

As soon as she hit send, she saw a notification saying Becky had sent another video. Sasha clicked it, seeing a close up on Charlotte's face, who was clearly being pleasured off camera.

"Look in the camera and say it." She heard Becky's voice say.

"It's yours Bex." Charlotte moaned, staring directly into the camera.

"What's mine?"

"My pussy is yours, Becky."

The video abruptly cut off, as Sasha felt a strange combination of anger, jealousy, and arousal. She struggled to fight the urge to replay it. Upon realizing that she was slightly turned on by it, Sasha got even more angry, typing " _This is your last warning. Stop sending me this shit. I'm not even bothering you, I don't understand why you're sending these to me._ "

Again, Becky opened the message and did not respond.

"Did you finish that sales report?" Kevin asked, walking in.

"No."

"Well can you hurry up with that? It's kinda important."

"It's not due until 4PM."

"You realize that's a deadline right? That's not when they want you to send it, that's the last time possible to send it, you should've finished it by at least yesterday."

"Bayley said it's fine." Sasha said, rolling her eyes.

"She only said that because she knows you're going through a lot right now, if you need help, I'll do it."

"Don't patronize me, Kevin, I can handle it myself."

"Then do it please." Kevin said, leaving.

Sasha looked down at her phone, as another video message notification from Becky popped up. Sasha took a deep breath.

"Don't even open it. Finish your sales report." Sasha said, outloud to herself, putting her phone in her pocket.

She opened her laptop, logged in, and closed it, sighing as she pulled her phone back out.

When she opened the video, the screen was completely black.

"What did you say?" Becky panted, sounding out of breath.

"I said you're the best." Charlotte moaned, sounding equally exhausted.

"What about Sasha?"

"She's great, but you're better."

Sasha felt her heart and stomach drop a bit, as the camera was raised to show Charlotte's face.

"You can say that to the camera too." Becky said.

Sasha's heartbeat increased in pace as she looked into Charlotte's eyes, via the video.

"Sasha better not see this."

"Why?" Becky asked, pretending to be clueless.

Charlotte chuckled a bit, and looked directly into the camera, thinking Becky would be the only one to watch the video.

"Because you're so much better than Sasha, she could never do what you do to me."

"You still love her though, right?"

"Of course, she's just not you." Charlotte said, as the video ended.

Sasha sat completely still for a little while, refusing to let any of the tears in her eyes fall down her face, before using the replay option.

"What did you say?"

"I said you're the best."

"What about Sasha?"

"She's great, but you're better."

"You can say that to the camera too."

"Sasha better not see this."

"Why?"

"Because you're so much better than Sasha, she could never do what you do to me."

"You still love her though, right?"

"Of course, she's just not you."

Sasha simply nodded, angrily puckering her lips, as she typed her response. " _I know she only said that dumb shit because you asked her to, you're fucking pathetic. When I see you, have your hands up. I don't wanna hear 'Sasha came and sucker punched me out of nowhere', because I'm warning you right now. When I see you you're fucking dead and that's not a threat that's a promise._ "

Almost immediately, Becky responded saying " _can't wait :)_ ", pissing Sasha off even more.

" _Charlotte only keeps you around because she feels bad for you._ " Sasha lied, as Bayley walked into the office.

"Hey Sasha, I need you to review applications after you finish the sales report, I gotta- what's wrong?" she asked, noticing Sasha's demeanor.

"Don't worry about it."

Bayley sighed, sitting down across from her desk.

"You look like you've been crying, Sash."

"I just have an issue that needs to be solved. I'll solve it soon." Sasha said, with fake calmness, pulling out her laptop, as her phone vibrated, indicating a response from Becky. She opened it, reading " _We don't need to have any further conversation, I just wanted you to see why Charlotte cheated on you, enjoy your day!_ "

"Who are you texting?" Bayley asked, noticing Sasha's reaction to the message.

"My girlfriend's girlfriend." Sasha said, bitterly, typing " _Okay cool, say no more, I'll see you when I see you._ "

"Oh god, what's going on?"

Sasha shook her head no, as she began to type.

"Just tell me?"

"I'm kinda busy right now, I have 2 hours to finish my sales report."

Sasha pulled out a thick binder full of paperwork, as Bayley peeked at the laptop screen. It was blank aside from the sentence Sasha just typed.

"You haven't even started!?"

"Nope."

"Don't even worry about the applications, I'll get Kevin to do them." Bayley sighed, standing up and leaving, as Sasha started flipping through the binder.

* * *

At around 6PM, Becky and Charlotte sat on the couch in the living room, cuddled up, laughing at a movie that had came on TV, when Becky's phone vibrated.

 _Bayley: What's going on between you and Sasha?_

Becky smirked a bit.

 _Becky: What do you mean?_

 _Bayley: She looked really upset and she said she was texting you, what happened?_

 _Becky: Did she cry? Lol._

 _Bayley: Becky what did you do?_

 _Becky: So you're not answering my question but I have to answer yours?_

 _Bayley: Neither of you are acting like yourselves right now, I hate this. This Charlotte thing is bringing out the worst in both of you._

 _Becky: I tried to be nice to Sasha, but she wanted a war, now she's got one._

 _Bayley: What does that mean?_

Becky didn't respond, simply putting her phone back in her pocket and cuddling closer to Charlotte.

"I gotta get to work. I love you babe."

"I love you too." Charlotte said, kissing her on the forehead.

Becky got up and left, as Charlotte pulled out her phone.

 _Charlotte: You haven't texted me all day lol_

She was able to go to the kitchen, make herself a sandwich with chips and a drink, and come back to the living room before receiving a response.

 _Sasha: Not my day_

 _Charlotte: Becky never said you can't text me on her days, haha_

 _Sasha: Oh_

 _Charlotte: How has your day been?_

 _Sasha: Bad_

 _Charlotte: Why, what's wrong?_

 _Sasha: Everything_

 _Charlotte: Elaborate?_

 _Sasha: No._

Charlotte was confused, completely oblivious to what happened earlier.

 _Charlotte: You're being really short answered..._

 _Sasha: Yup_

 _Charlotte: Do you not want to talk to me?_

 _Sasha: I don't want to talk to anybody_

Charlotte became even more confused, but decided to let it go.

 _Charlotte: Sorry for bothering you. I hope your day gets better, I love you!_

 _Sasha: Bye_

 _Charlotte: Okay now you're making it seem like I did something wrong_

 _Sasha: Stop texting me_

 _Charlotte: Babe what's the matter?_

 _Sasha: I'm busy leave me alone_

 _Charlotte: Call me when you get home?_

Charlotte waited for a little while, before realizing she wasn't going to get a response.


	21. Chapter 21

"It's not gonna work like that." Charlotte sighed, into the phone. She was talking to Paige, and had her on speaker.

"Why won't it?"

"Because they legitimately hate each other." Charlotte said, walking into the living room and sitting down.

"That's good."

"Can you not be sarcastic for 5 seconds?"

"I'm being serious, hate and love aren't that different." Paige said.

"...they're opposites."

"The opposite of hate is indifference."

"Since when are you philosophical?"

Paige laughed a bit.

"You feel strongly about Sasha and Becky right? You care a lot about them and everything they do affects you, right?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Sasha cares a lot about Becky, everything she does bothers her, sounds pretty similar to me."

"That's a cute idea, but it doesn't apply to real life."

"All I'm saying is, they care about each other. A lot. And they think about each other. A lot. That's a good start for a relationship."

Charlotte heard a knock at the door.

"Sasha's here, I'll call you later."

"Just get them drunk and get them to fuck each other."

"Okay THAT sounds more like the Paige I know." Charlotte laughed.

"Bye." Paige laughed, before hanging up, as Charlotte opened the door.

"Hey, babe."

"Hi." Sasha said, with a bit of a smirk, as she walked through the doorway.

"You never called me when you got home."

"I was mad. Sorry."

"About what?"

"Work is just really busy and... can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Charlotte said, sitting down on the couch. Sasha remained standing.

"Do you and Becky talk about me? And be honest, because I already know the answer."

"...what do you mean talk about you?"

"Like... in any way. Negatively, positively."

"Definitely positive."

"ALWAYS positive?"

"Well... I'm sure you realize Becky doesn't like you."

"That doesn't answer my question." Sasha said, crossing her arms.

"What are you asking specifically?"

"Do you and Becky talk about me?"

"Yes."

"What do the conversations consist of?"

"I don't know." Charlotte shrugged.

"You don't know what you say when you talk about me?"

"I'm so confused right now."

"There's nothing confusing about what I'm asking you."

"What did I do wrong?"

Sasha tilted her head.

"I never said you did anything, why do you have a guilty conscience?"

"Because yesterday you were mad at me and today you're interrogating me?"

"Interrogating? I asked two questions and you only answered one."

Charlotte sighed.

"What's your second question again?"

"What do you and Becky say when you talk about me?" Sasha asked, trying to remain calm.

"Uh... she says you're always antagonistic to her no matter how hard she tries to be nice to you, and I tell her that you're just possessive over me, as you should be."

"Do YOU say anything negatively about me?"

"Why would I?"

"You've never said anything negative about me to Becky?"

"...no?"

"You know I can tell when you're lying, right? Cause I remember all the times you lied to me before."

"What did I say negatively about you?"

"You tell me."

Charlotte looked even more confused.

"I don't know what's going on right now, Sasha."

"Stop that fake confused look, just tell me what you say about me."

"What are y-"

"Can you just tell me the truth for once? Why do you keep looking me in the eyes and lying to me?"

Charlotte sighed, defeated.

"What did Becky tell you?"

There was a bit of silence.

"Umm... Becky didn't tell me anything." Sasha lied.

"Then why are you so adamant about me talking about you behind your back?"

"Because I know you do it, and you just admitted it!"

"No I didn't."

"You just asked 'What did Becky tell you?' What is there for her to tell me?"

Charlotte sighed again.

"Sometimes I just..."

Charlotte trailed off, and they sat in silence a bit longer.

"Just what?" Sasha asked, impatiently.

"Becky is always feeling insecure and she always says she feels like I love you more, and I have to reassure her somehow, so I tell her things I like about her more than I like about you."

"What do you like about her more?"

"That's not important, baby." Charlotte said, grabbing her hand.

"It's important enough for you to hide it from me."

"How about I tell you what I like about you more than about Becky?"

Sasha rolled her eyes.

"Go ahead."

"Well, your confidence and dominance turns me on. Becky's kind of a pushover, you won't hesitate to put me in my place when you need to, and I like that." Charlotte admitted.

"What else?"

"You're perfect. You're beautiful, your body is amazing, you're hardworking, funny, and even though you have this little cool persona, you're a big dorky teddy bear on the inside."

"Dorky?" Sasha asked, a bit offended.

"You made me watch an entire season of that Japanese cartoon show and read along with subtitles the entire time."

Sasha smirked a bit, before remembering the point of asking Charlotte in the first place.

"And what do you like about Becky more?"

Charlotte sighed.

"You're just gonna get mad."

"Promise I won't."

"Promise?" Charlotte asked, nervously.

"I'm not going to get mad babe, I just want to know."

"... I guess uh... the sex."

"You like having sex with Becky more than having sex with me?"

"It's great with both of you, it really is... but I do have a little more fun with Bex."

"Why?"

"I don't know... she's really unselfish in bed I guess, it seems like the only thing she cares about is me having a great time."

"I'm selfish in bed?"

"I didn't say that." Charlotte said, grabbing Sasha's hand again.

"What do I do wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Just tell me."

"There's nothing you do wrong, she just... I don't know how to describe it, we just have really good chemistry when it comes to that."

"Probably because she's submissive to you and we both like to be more dominant." Sasha shrugged, doing a great job at hiding how upset she was.

"That's not necessarily a bad thing. Like I said, every now and then I need to be put in my place."

"I just wanna better understand this Becky thing, cause when I first heard you were cheating on me, I was disappointed that it was with her more than anything."

"What do you mean?"

"I would've been pissed either way, but I really have no clue what you see in Becky sexually. Like she's not... nevermind."

Charlotte looked as Sasha, confused, but strangely feeling a sense of understanding of what Sasha was implying.

"It's not just sexual with Becky."

"Then what else do you like more about her?"

"I don't like this conversation."

"Why?"

"I want you two to get along. This is counterproductive."

"I guess." Sasha shrugged.

"I want to go to dinner with you both of you tomorrow night. It's Becky's day though, so I'll have to see how she feels about that." Charlotte said, nervously.

Sasha felt her blood boiling at the thought of seeing Becky in person after yesterday.

"Well let me know, I work the early shift tomorrow so I should be free."

"I thought you'd say no."

"No, I actually can't wait to see Becky again."

"Why?"

Sasha said nothing, turning on the television.

Charlotte looked at Sasha a bit suspiciously.

"Sasha?"

"What's up?" Sasha asked, with a smile.

"...nevermind."

* * *

Oasis was unusually empty, as Becky and Naomi were behind the bar, cleaning.

"Any reason you're rushing to get out of here?" Becky asked with a laugh.

"I have a date tonight." Naomi smiled.

"Aww, have fun!"

"Thanks. I'm just waiting on Carmella to come in so I can clock out and Nattie to come pick me up."

"Carmella should be here by now... wait... waiting who to come pick you up?"

"Nattie. Blonde girl?"

Becky's eyes got huge.

"Y-you're... you're going on a date with Natalya?"

"Yeah."

Just then they noticed Carmella and Natalya walking in. Natalya smiled knowingly at Becky, Becky glared a bit back.

"Naomi, can you come to the bathroom with me?" Becky muttered.

"Uh... yes?" Naomi said, confused, following her.

"Hey!" Natalya exclaimed, hugging Naomi, as Becky walked past her, refusing to acknowledge her.

"I'll be right back." Naomi said, following Becky.

* * *

"What's going on?" Naomi asked, entering the bathroom.

"Natalya is just using you."

"...what?"

Becky sighed.

"Natalya has a thing for me, and she's just using you to get closer to me, or bother me, or... or something, I don't know what she's up to yet exactly, but it's not good."

Naomi looked at Becky for a little while.

"Or maybe Nattie just likes me?"

"She doesn't... I'm sorry Naomi, but she's using you."

"I thought you would be happy for me."

"I was! Until I found out it was Nattie! I'm just trying to help you!"

"Thanks, but no thanks." Naomi said, trying to leave.

"Naomi, I'm serious! Why else would I be doing this!?"

Naomi was silent for a second, opening the bathroom door, before closing it and turning around to face Becky.

"Maybe because it's nice having me wrapped around your finger so you can run to me after this whole Charlotte thing doesn't work out?"

Becky's jaw dropped.

"You really think that's what this is about?"

"That's what it seems like." Naomi shrugged.

"You know what? Fine. Go ahead, get your heart broken, I don't care."

"Why would I expect YOU of all people to care about me being heartbroken."

Becky glared at Naomi a bit, beginning to tear up, before storming out of the bathroom.

* * *

"Becky? What's wrong?" Carmella asked, as Becky returned to the bar.

Becky said nothing, as Naomi and Natalya left the bar, holding hands.

Carmella rolled her eyes, teasingly.

"It's always something with you."

"I guess so." Becky said, with a very bitter tone.

"Are you and Naomi mad at each other or something?"

"Let's hypothetically say someone had a crush on me."

Carmella raised her eyebrows.

"...okay."

"And I told them I didn't feel the same way."

"Mmhmm."

"Then they date someone else, but that person is bad for them, and I try to warn them about that person, but they won't believe me. What advice would you give me?"

"Why won't they believe you?"

"Let's say they think that I don't want them falling for someone else other than me."

"Is that true?"

"...I just want the best for Naomi, if she was dating like... you or somebody I wouldn't care."

"Wait, so Naomi had a crush on you?" Carmella asked.

"I-... I didn't mean Naomi... I meant... this person that hypothetically is perfect for me, and has had a crush on me for a while and I rejected them because I'm in love with Charlotte, and now I just feel like..."

Carmella hugged Becky, noticing that she was starting to tear up.

"It's okay, Becky. If you're right about Natalya, eventually Naomi will realize that."

"I'm a terrible person."

"No you aren't, Becky."

"I ruined Sasha's relationship, I almost ended Sasha and Bayley's friendship, I broke Naomi's heart, and now she's about to get heartbroken again by Natalya and it's all my fault."

"It takes two to cheat, Becky, it wasn't just you." Carmella said, hugging her even closer.

"But still."

"How did you almost ruin Sasha and Bayley's friendship?"

"I told Bayley not to tell Sasha, then Sasha found out she knew the whole time."

"That's was Bayley's own decision not to tell Sasha, just like it's Naomi's own decision not to believe you about Nattie. People make mistakes, Becky. Don't be so hard on yourself."

Becky sighed.

"Thanks." she said, as a couple walked into the bar, waiting to be served.


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's Note About Updates On My Profile/Bio**

* * *

"Okay, so how do you feel about... maybe going to dinner tonight with me..."

"Sounds great."

"And Sasha." Charlotte added.

Becky paused for a brief moment.

"Um... uh, yeah, sounds great."

"I'm so happy. This might not seem like a big deal to you guys, but I've been hoping for something like this for so long, just... a chance to enjoy both your company at the same time would be nice, you know?"

"Yeah, uh... I have to use the bathroom." Becky said, jumping off of the bed, and walking out of the room.

She stepped into the bathroom as she dialed Sasha's number.

"Hello?" Sasha asked.

"Hey, Sasha, has Charlotte talked to you about going to di-"

"Yeah, Charlotte told me, why are you calling me? You scared?"

Becky sighed.

"This dinner really means a lot to Charlotte, could you please not mess it up?"

"Fuck this dinner and fuck you, I'm gonna beat the shit out of you."

"Sasha, please, for Charlotte."

"'For Charlotte', you're just scared that you're finally gonna get what's coming to you."

"After the dinner, we can do whatever you want, but can you please just sit through it without causing a problem? Please?"

"The second I see you, it's on."

"Charlotte is so excited for this, Sasha, she's looking forward to it so much, can you put this petty bullshit aside for an hour or two? For her?"

"Petty bullshit YOU started."

"I didn't start anything! I was trying to make this work but you started doing things to fuck with me!"

"I did nothing to you!"

"You kicked me out of Charlotte's house at 5 in the morning and tried to fight me in front of Ric!"

"YOU SENT ME VIDEOS OF YOU FUCKING MY GIRLFRIEND! DO YOU KNOW HOW DISRESPECTFUL THAT IS!? I SHOULD FUCKING KILL YOU!"

"I took it too far, and I'm sorry, but I only did it because you started it with that."

"Fuck your apology. You ruined my fucking life."

"I'm not the one that cheated on you, Sasha, if you want to fight after dinner, then-"

"NO! WE'RE NOT GOING TO 'FIGHT'! YOU'RE GETTING BEAT UP, THERE'S A DIFFERENCE!"

"Can you please not ruin Charlotte's plans?"

"...I'll sit through this stupid dinner, but-"

"That's all I needed to hear, bye." Becky said, hanging up immediately, and walking out of the bathroom.

* * *

Becky sat in the Flair's living room that night, waiting for Charlotte to get ready. Charlotte had made her go home and pick out a fancy outfit to wear, much to her annoyance.

"Really Charlotte?" Becky asked, as Charlotte came into the living room.

"What?"

"Heels?"

"What's wrong with that?"

"You're 5'10 without them, are you changing a light bulb or something?"

Charlotte sighed, and went back to her bedroom to change shoes as the doorbell rung. Becky groaned getting up, looking through the peephole, and seeing Sasha, who was dressed up just as much as Charlotte was. Becky took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Hey, what's up?" Sasha smiled, entering.

"Waiting on Charlotte."

"You look nice."

Becky raised her eyebrows, confused as to why Sasha was being nice to her when Charlotte wasn't around.

"Thanks. You look better."

"I know."

Becky scoffed, as Charlotte re-entered.

"Sasha! You look great!"

"Why'd you say it like I usually don't?" Sasha chuckled.

"You know what I meant."

Charlotte opened the door, and walked out of it, as Sasha and Becky followed, closing it behind them. Charlotte approached the driver's side of her car as Becky and Sasha both approached the passenger side.

"What are you doing?" Sasha asked.

"...sitting up front with Charlotte?"

"No."

"...it's my day."

"I don't care if it's St. Patrick's Day, move."

Sasha opened the door and Becky tried to enter, before Sasha grabbed her shoulder.

"Don't touch me." Becky warned, pushing her off.

"Guys, are you serious right now?" Charlotte asked.

"You can't just sit in the back?" Sasha asked, as she and Becky kept trying to enter, while pushing each other.

"You can't?"

Charlotte sighed.

"How about you guys sit up front, and I'LL sit in the back."

Charlotte got out of the car as Becky and Sasha glared at each other.

"I'll drive." Sasha shrugged.

* * *

Charlotte sat awkwardly at the table, in between Sasha and Becky. Besides ordering their food, the dinner was silent up until this point.

"I'm gonna throw some things out there, and you guys just say yes or no." Charlotte said, taking a nervous sip of her drink.

Becky nodded but Sasha looked annoyed already.

"Whatever it is, no."

Charlotte looked unamused.

"Go ahead babe." Becky said.

"Why do you always make a point to call her that in front of me?" Sasha asked, crossing her arms.

"She's our girlfriend, you can call her that too."

"It's a respect thing, Becky. I don't care what Charlotte says, you're the 3rd person here, you can't just barge into our relationship and-"

"Can I please just talk?" Charlotte asked, desperately.

"Fine."

"How many vacation days do you guys have left at work for the year?"

"7, why?"

"We come together and make our own hours every week." Becky said, as the waiter brought their food.

"Well, summer is almost over, and you guys haven't had a vacation yet. Me and Dad are going on a 7-day cruise, and I wanted to know if you guys could go with us."

"When?" Becky and Sasha asked, in unison.

"...in 2 days?"

"Charlotte, what the fuck?"

"Why did you wait until now to tell us?" Becky asked, looking just as inconvenienced as Sasha.

"He just booked it this morning, I'm sorry."

"Who's rooming with who?" Sasha sighed.

"Well... there's only supposed to be two people in a room, so what we'd do is get two rooms, one for me and Dad, one for you two, then I'd just stay in the room with y'all." Charlotte shrugged.

"I don't want to be in a room with Becky."

"That's perfect, I'll room with Charlotte, and you can room with Ric." Becky smiled.

"Kill yourself." Sasha replied, flatly.

"Are we all sharing one bed?"

"Yeah." Charlotte nodded.

Sasha sucked her teeth

"Are you serious? I'd rather die."

"Then kill yourself." Becky shrugged.

"Can you guys stop saying that!?" Charlotte exclaimed, raising her voice for the first time that night.

"Sorry." Becky and Sasha muttered, in unison, realizing why Charlotte was so upset by them saying it.

"The cruise is going to Mexico, Grand Cayman, and Jamaica."

"I can't wait. I've never been on a cruise." Becky smiled.

"Me either, I'm kinda excited for this."

"See? I'm gonna prove that the 3 of us can have fun together and get along."

"What if one of us wants to have sex with you on vacation? Does the day system apply to vacation?" Sasha asked, sitting back.

Charlotte took another nervous sigh.

"That's something else I wanted to bring up."

"Oh god." Becky said, rolling her eyes.

"I mean... we'll all be sharing a bed... so maybe... if you guys are okay with it... we could um... maybe experiment with... uh..."

"Just say you want a threesome." Sasha said, impatiently.

"I think, maybe that'd be something we should at least consider?"

Sasha and Becky were silent for a bit, as Charlotte awkwardly waited for one of them to say something.

The catchy music playing throughout the restaurant and the sounds of other conversations helped lighten the tension, as neither Becky, nor Sasha responded.

"Yes, no, maybe?" Charlotte asked.

"I'm open to it." Becky shrugged.

"It might help us out." Charlotte noted, looking at Sasha.

Sasha looked confused, and partially offended.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well... let's be honest, you and I have had a little trouble in the bedroom... Becky has more of an idea of what she's doing than I do, and there's certain things that you guys want me to do that I don't necessarily feel comfortable doing. You guys are both not afraid to try new stuff, it seems like. Becky might be more your speed, maybe? You might end up enjoying it more than I do."

Sasha disgustedly looked across the table at Becky, who looked back at her and shrugged again.

"I'm gonna throw up." Sasha said, crossing her arms.

"You told me I looked nice earlier."

"Because Charlotte told me to try to be nice to you."

"You were doing a good job until we got to the car." Charlotte muttered.

"Being nice isn't that hard, Sasha."

Sasha looked at Becky in disbelief.

"If this whole situation was the other way around, you wouldn't be sitting at this table right now."

"Yes I would, you're acting like this didn't happen two ways, she was seeing you behind my back too."

"Can we not talk about that?" Charlotte asked.

"If anything, the two of us should get along with each other more than we do with Charlotte, I'm the only one that understands how you feel." Becky said, as Sasha rolled her eyes.

"You'll never understand how I feel about this."

"I thought Charlotte was all mine, then one random day I found out there was another girl she was seeing, I got mad, broke up with her, wondered what I did wrong and why I wasn't enough for her, got mad at YOU more than I was at her, realized I love Charlotte, even when she's being an inconsiderate bitch, forgave her, and took her back, in spite of having to deal with you. You did the same thing."

Sasha said nothing, continuing to eat in silence.

"That's a good point, Becky, you two are the only people in the world that've had to put up with all my bullshit." Charlotte said, almost chuckling a bit.

"Yet she hates me." Becky shrugged.

"I don't hate you." Sasha said, quietly.

Charlotte looked back and forth between the two, as they continued to eat.

"So you guys don't hate each other anymore?"

Becky took a sip before speaking.

"I don't even get mad at her anymore, she's just kinda annoying."

"I told you, I never hated Becky. I just hated what you guys did to me."

"What I unknowingly did to you." Becky corrected.

"And then you found out I was dating Charlotte, then you kept on doing it, and asked Bayley to hide it for you, stop acting innocent." Sasha said, her voice rising back to a normal volume.

"And you have every right to resent me for that, like I said, I'm sorry, it was wrong, and if you never forgive me for it, I understand, I just don't get why we have to keep doing this petty tit-for-tat thing. I just want this to work out as much as Charlotte does."

"...I'll try to stop, I just really... you piss me off so easily, just you existing bothers me. And I'll try to work on not being bothered by your existence in the future."

Becky chuckled a bit.

"I'm glad you guys can have a calm, mature conversation about this, now." Charlotte smiled.

"We've come a long way, I guess." Sasha shrugged, holding her hand out.

Becky looked a bit surprised, before shaking Sasha's hand, as a tear started to roll down Charlotte's face. Charlotte couldn't help but smile and blush. Becky looked into Sasha's eyes, almost as if she was trying to read her intentions and emotions. Sasha seemed relaxed, and gave her a slight smile.

"I'm sorry." Becky said.

"...me too." Sasha admitted, letting Becky's hand go.

* * *

The three girls entered Charlotte's living room.

"It's my day but... Sasha, you can spend the night if you want." Becky shrugged. Charlotte's face lit up with another smile.

"I might, can we talk in the backyard, without Charlotte?"

"Sure."

Becky followed Sasha through the kitchen and to the backdoor, as Charlotte sat down on the couch.

* * *

Sasha walked into the backyard, and sat down, taking off her high heel shoes, as Becky stood, waiting for her to speak.

"Come on." Sasha said, standing up, and walking barefoot onto the grass.

"Come on, what?"

"Come on." she repeated, taking out her earrings and tossing them to the side.

"Sasha..."

"Don't fucking 'Sasha' me, take off whatever you gotta take off, and get over here so I can beat the shit out of you."

"After that conversation we just had at dinner you STILL want to fight!?" Becky asked, in disbelief.

"Yes!"

"Sasha, all she wants is us to get along."

"And we will, but you owe me this. Afterwards, we can put everything behind us, but you owe me this first."

"You're gonna hate me even more after this." Becky sighed, reaching into her pocket, and grabbing a hair-tie, before tying her hair behind her head.

"You and I both know you deserve this."

"I don't want to have to hurt you."

"Hurt me?"

"Yes, Sasha! If we fight, I'm going to hurt you! That's why I don't want to!"

"Bullshit!" Sasha spat back.

"So if I win, you're gonna just keep being mad at me?"

"You're not going to win."

"Whenever you want to stop, just say 'enough', cause I really don't want to hurt you." Becky sighed, stepping onto the grass.

Sasha immediately swung a punch wildly at Becky, who took a step back, dodging it.

"We don't have to do this!" Becky yelled, almost pleading.

"Yes we fucking do!"

"Just remember you asked for this." Becky said, stepping even further back, taking her own earrings off as well, before taking off her bracelet.


End file.
